Nothing Compares
by jay1013
Summary: Sequel to Against All Odds. Keeping their illicit love affair a secret is a lot harder than Ginny and Draco anticipated. Added to that stress, Hermione has decided to quit her job in order to live a life of luxury while Harry tries to win over Catherine.
1. Love Is All Around

**The sequel is finally here! This is actually the third version I wrote (scrapped two because it had become less about Ginny and Draco than I had intended). All of your favorite characters are back (by popular demand) and they actually play bigger roles in this one. A few questions have yet to be answered and they will be, in time. So here it is, a lengthy first chapter. Warning: I completely disregarded _Deathly Hallows_ and _Half-Blood Prince_ for both the first and the sequel. Anyway, read, enjoy, review!**

From the reception desk on the thirteenth floor, Hermione watched Draco and Ginny with disgust. Look at them, she thought. Looking giddy and so damn cheery while exchanging loving gazes across Draco's desk. Just what had she been thinking, condoning Ginny's decision to enter a relationship with Draco Malfoy? Granted it was a secret relationship, but it just wasn't fair or right for them to be together. She couldn't voice her concerns to too many people. After all, Ginny and Malfoy had only disclosed their love affair with a select few. Society tended to frown upon illicit sexual affairs. Hermione sneered one last time at the open door to Malfoy's office before turning to face Harry. "It's not right, Harry. How can they flaunt their affair three feet away from her office? It's downright disrespectful, I tell you. It hasn't been so long since Draco broke off the engagement. Don't you think people just aren't ready to see that?"

Harry sighed and silently prayed for patience. He was one of the select few Hermione could complain to. Unfortunately for him, however, he didn't share Hermione's opinion and often became annoyed whenever the subject popped up. "I think this is less about Draco and Ginny and more about you and Ron."

"What? Me and Ron?" As if offended, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm just concerned about a friend. But while we are on the subject of Ron..." Harry sighed again, already knowing what she was going to ask next. "Do you think he's dating that girl?" The question had been asked numerous times and although his answer never changed, Hermione continued to ask on a regular basis.

"She has a name, Hermione. Besides, she isn't just a girl. She happens to be one of the richest women in the muggle world. And now one of the most powerful women in the wizarding community as well. And for the umpteenth time, Ron and Victoria are not dating. If you don't believe me, then why do you keep asking? Or, better yet, why don't you just ask them yourself? You may not feel comfortable asking Victoria, but Ron is your friend."

"But Darrius says-"

"What does Darrius know?" Harry interrupted. "What makes him an expert on their relationship?"

"So they do have a relationship!" Hermione accused.

"No, you're not listening. I'm trying to tell you no one can give you a definite answer to your question aside from the people involved. Talk to Ron, I'm sure he'll set you straight. And this isn't what I came over here for. I wanted to ask you if-" Harry suddenly stopped and smiled brightly at something behind Hermione. Hermione arched a brow, intrigued as to why Harry's mood had done a complete one-eighty in a split second. She turned around to quench her curiosity and rolled her eyes when she spotted Catherine Bennet-Price walking towards them, rubbing her right temple and smiling rather timidly in return. "Hello, Catherine. Are you all right? You look a little tired."

"Only a little? Good, then I look better than I feel." She started to walk past them, but stopped when she saw Draco's door open. "He's in there? Bloody hell, I was hoping he was out to lunch so I could just drop this off with Ginny. I'll just bet she's in there, too."

"I'll bring it in for you," Harry offered.

"Would you? Thanks, I owe you big time. Does anyone have any aspirin?"

"Bad day? Get it out. Venting always makes me feel better."

"Hmm, it depends on your definition of bad. I'd say tough is more accurate. I just got out of two back-to-back meetings with my father and the Department of Muggle Artifacts and the Department of Mysteries. I've got another meeting in a few minutes with the Department of Muggle Relations and he's going to be there. Malfoy, not my father though I do suppose he'll be there as well. I've been avoiding him, Malfoy again, since...well, you know. The wedding that never happened." Catherine hesitated before handing her files over to Harry. "Make sure he signs those. If he asks you what they are for, tell him to call someone at the main office. And by someone I mean anyone but me."

"Got that. I'm going out to lunch now. Would you like me to bring you anything?" Hermione rolled her eyes again. Could Harry be any more obvious? He reminded her of a lost puppy following a child around, more than willing to perform tricks in hopes that the child will become its new owner.

"No...but thank you for offering. Well, maybe some aspirin. Yes," Catherine decided. "Some aspirin would be just perfect right now."

"Yell at me."

"What?" Both Hermione and Catherine eyed him wearily.

"Yell at me," he repeated. "You look really down and depressed and yelling at me usually makes you feel better. So go ahead and yell at me."

"Okay. Here goes." Catherine took a deep breath and pointed to Draco's office. "Get those damned papers to Malfoy, signed, and back to me. Sometime this century would be nice, Potter. Why are you still standing there? Move it!" Catherine smiled up at Harry. "You're right. Yelling at you does cheer me up. Considerably." Harry and Catherine grinned at each other for a moment, long enough to several of their coworkers on the floor arching their brows.

"Excuse me," Hermione said appalled at the hallmark card worthy moment unfolding before her very own eyes. "But are you two actually getting along?" That wiped the grins right of their faces and returned Harry's attention to her. Catherine turned to leave but Hermione stopped her. "Hold on a second. Do you think Ron is seeing that new girl?"

Catherine's brows furrowed together. "Which new girl would that be? Victoria?" At Hermione's nod, Catherine shrugged. "Victoria and I aren't exactly friends and I don't know Ron all that well. She should be up here any minute, so you can just ask her if you want."

"Er, no, no. No thanks. That would be too awkward." Catherine eyed her suspiciously. "That is to say, I don't know her very well. Or at all, really. It would feel awkward to ask."

"Right...Why don't you just ask him out already?" When Hermione gaped at her, Catherine shrugged. "This is the twenty-first century. If women can wear pants and work at high paying jobs alongside men, then women can most certainly ask men on dates."

"You-you-you knew?" Hermione sputtered.

"What? That you fancy Ron? Uh, yeah. Doesn't everyone know?" Bidding her goodbyes and thanking Harry once more, Catherine tossed her long raven colored hair over her shoulders and walked back into the conference room.

"She knew? Does everyone know, Harry? Is it that obvious?" Worried, Hermione turned to Harry for reassurance. But he was already gone, off to do the favor Catherine had asked of him. Angry that everyone was involved in a staff meeting, and in a relationship, except for her and anxious over what Catherine had just revealed, Hermione went in search of Lavender. At the elevator, she caught up with Ginny instead. "Ginny! When did you get out?"

"Get out? Of what?" Ginny asked as she pushed the down button. "Are you going to lunch now? I'm going, too. Draco decided to give me two hours off, while he's at that meeting."

"He didn't want you there to take notes?"

"He doesn't need notes. He has a photographic memory. He only asks me to stay sometimes so we can be in the same room more often. He says he just enjoys being next to me. But he can't afford any distractions today. Apparently, the meetings today are of the utmost importance. Key staff only," Ginny explained.

"Key staff. Right." Left out again, Hermione, she thought bitterly. She shook that thought out of her head and stepped inside the elevator with Ginny. "I was actually just on my way to see Lavender, so we could go to lunch together. Harry's coming, too. Want to join us?"

"Sure. It'll be like a Hogwarts reunion. All we're missing is Ron. Maybe I should-"

"Lavender," Hermione reminded her.

"Oh. Right. She's still not over that? Honestly, it feels like they broke up eons ago."

"It was a year ago. And they dated for nearly ten years," Hermione pointed out. "Maybe you and Draco have been focused on each other a little too long. I expected you to notice something like that."

"Something like what? How am I supposed to know Lavender is choosing to hold a grudge? I mean, Ron's over it." Ginny shrugged. "But I guess you could be right; different people heal differently and some just heal faster than others." The elevator doors opened then and Lavender popped in.

"Hiya! Just the people I was looking for. Rita's?" Lavender asked. "For lunch," she explained to Ginny. "The café up the street is called Rita's. It's one of our favorite places to eat."

"I don't care, anything but Rita's," Hermione responded. "That girl Ron's seeing likes Rita's."

"What?" Outraged, Lavender stomped her foot. Ginny rolled her eyes at how immature Lavender was acting and had been acting ever since Ron had dumped her. Or maybe Lavender had always been that way and she just hadn't noticed until recently. "I'm never eating there again!" Hermione nodded in agreement.

"That's stupid. You're going to give up eating at your favorite restaurant because Victoria eats there? She shops at many of the same places you do and I'm sure she has used one of the Ministry's many bathrooms before. Are you going to stop shopping and using the bathroom because there's a possibility she's been there before?" Ginny asked.

"Ron dumped me for her! I have a right to hate her! Just because she's rich and smart doesn't make her any better than me. And I can't believe she'd flirt with a nearly married man!" Lavender whined. Ginny greatly disagreed with Lavender's comment, but chose not to say anything. Why hurt her feelings by pointing out that Victoria possessed two of the qualities Lavender dreadfully lacked?

"You two were dating, Lavender. Marriage and dating are two very different things."

"Who's side are you on, Ginny?"

"I'm not choosing sides, I'm just trying to be fair and objective."

"Well, that damn wench needs to fall into a pot of boiling oil. Imagine her stealing _your_ boyfriend. I'm sure you'd be singing a different tune then. The damn slut," Lavender continued. "Disrespectful, spoiled prat! Taking whatever she wants and leaving the rest of us with crumbs!"

"We're hardly destitute because of her," Ginny replied dryly. "I haven't seen anyone of us living in a cardboard box or digging through a trash can for food lately."

"She stole my boyfriend, she stole Hermione's promotion, contributed to the break up of Malfoy and the Minister's daughter-"

"So did Hermione," Ginny interrupted. And me, she added silently. She still felt a tiny twinge she recognized as guilt whenever Draco and Catherine's relationship was brought up. "Besides, it's silly of you to blame a single person for what was surely a complicated break up. And Victoria didn't steal anything, Ron or her job. As far as we know, she and Ron aren't together and she was hired because the Ministry felt she was the best person for the position."

Lavender chose to ignore her. "She wasn't at all happy with Ginny's engagement to Matthew, she's damn near irresistible to men, she's-" Just then, the elevator doors opened once more and Victoria Wellington entered. An eerie silence filled the elevator. All four women looked straight ahead, each feeling awkward. Ginny began to fidget slightly while Hermione shuffled her feet and coughed once out of pure nervousness. Lavender began to examine her fingernails in hopes of appearing nonchalant. Only Victoria seemed to be at ease. She was so at ease she even turned to smile at Lavender and Hermione.

"I know you were just talking about me," Victoria commented breezily. "You can continue, if you'd like. Gossip and envy are just another form of flattery to me."

"Shouldn't you be heading upstairs? You know, to your meeting?" Hermione snapped.

"I know exactly where I am heading, but thank you so much for your false concern. I'm actually on my way down to Ron's office. He left his watch at my house yesterday. He left so late, he must have forgotten it." Unable to resist, Victoria held up a silver watch for them to see. Ginny could feel Lavender's temper broiling and prayed to God she didn't do anything stupid, like turn Victoria into a newt. How would they ever explain that to the Ministry? The elevator thankfully stopped again. "Then again, it might have been early and not late. Well, this is my stop. Nice seeing you again, Ginny. Party tonight, remember."

"Er, right. We'll-I'll be there," Ginny quickly corrected. Once Victoria was out of the elevator, Lavender and Hermione glared at Ginny. "What?"

"I cannot _believe_ you are friends with her! She's the other woman, Ginny!" Lavender shrieked.

"Ron did not cheat on you. And can we just stop talking about Victoria? I swear you obsess over her more than any adversary or enemy or whatever your relationship is to her should." The rest of the elevator ride was silent, with Lavender choosing to give Ginny the silent treatment until she apologized for her comments. When they finally reached the lobby, Lavender marched straight out the front door of the Ministry without even waiting for Hermione, whom she had decided to remain on speaking terms with since she also hated Ron's new girlfriend.

"Whoa!" Harry said when Lavender nearly collided with him. He fixed his glasses and then looked over at Ginny and Hermione. "She seemed angry."

"That's the understatement of the century. Another Victoria rant," Ginny sighed.

"Oh." Understanding Ginny's misery completely, Harry took her arm in his and led the way out. "Rita's?"

"No!" Hermione nearly screeched.

"Ouch. My ears, Herms, my ears. What's wrong with Rita's?"

"Just forget it!" Hermione left in a huff leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"What was that all about?"

"Another Victoria thing. We should follow them before they think we've ditched them or something. Looks like they're heading for Bradley's Grill. Draco and I love that place! We go there every other day for lunch, pretending it's a business affair of course."

"Of course. You seem happy," Harry commented.

"I am. I just wished my happiness didn't come at the cost of her happiness."

Harry shrugged. "Everything comes at a price. And I saw her today. She seemed perfectly fine to me. A little apprehensive of seeing Draco again, but fine. Except for that headache. She asked me to get her some aspirin. Actually, I offered to get her some aspirin. Hopefully, it will make her feel better. That's where I was before Lavender bumped into me. Getting the aspirin. I haven't delivered it to her yet because she should be in another meeting right now. Poor girl. Her father's working her to death. And so soon after the break up. I suggested she take a vacation, but did she listen to me? Of course not, she'd rather yell and spit at me. Not that I mind her yelling at me, as I often find myself yelling at her back instead of-"

"Harry, you're blabbering. If I didn't know any better I'd think you-"

"Isn't that Matthew?" Harry cut her off, glad for the distraction.

"Where?" Ginny turned her head in every direction and still couldn't find him. "Where?"

"Over there." Harry took her head in his hands and faced it towards Bradley's Grill. Ginny's face lit up and she all but ran the rest of the distance.

"Matthew!" She shot into his arms, taking him by surprise, just as she had hoped.

"Ginny! What a surprise! A pleasant one, of course. Come, you must join me. I'm supposed to be meeting up with Victoria here, but I hear she's in a meeting?"

"Yes. It should last about an hour or so. I'm so glad-"

"You're Matthew Dellworth, aren't you?" The paparazzi surrounded them and began to instantly take pictures. "Isn't that you're fiancée? When's the wedding?" Matthew flashed his pearly whites and kissed Ginny on the cheek before muttering 'no comment'.

"We have to talk," he whispered in her ear. "In private. Wait here while I get us a private booth in the back. Harry's welcomed to join us." He was gone before Ginny could respond. Five minutes later, they were being served champagne by a waiter dressed in a white shirt, black vest, and black slacks.

"I didn't realize Bradley's Grill served champagne. Or that the waiters wore tuxedos with a matching bow tie," Ginny remarked. "I thought it was more of a barbecue place. You know, grilled food. Hence the name."

"It's amazing what a net worth well over a billion dollars will get you these days. But that's not what we need to discuss. How long is this charade going to last?" Matthew asked.

"What charade?" Ginny tried playing dumb.

"The charade of our being engaged!" Frustrated, Matthew tossed back his drink. "It was fun at first, I'll admit that. But now it's just gotten fucking annoying. Every time I turn around, there's the paparazzi, hounding me about a wedding that's never going to happen. And do you have any idea what kind of ramifications this has had on my personal life? I can't even be seen with another girl without some nosy reporter writing about how I'm cheating on you. It's ruining my reputation, I tell you."

"Oh." Not sure of what to say, Ginny nibbled on her lower lip a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. You should have said something before. I know this must be cutting into your love life-"

"I didn't say all that." Matthew flashed her a grin then, a genuine boyish grin he would never share with the paparazzi. "I have a fine love life, you see. I've found many girls like a man who's off the market. The point is, I hate reading about myself in the paper every day. I know they'll write about me regardless because of my money, but I'd prefer to read about something other than my never-going-to-happen wedding. We'll have to stage a break up soon. A public one. That way, all the papers will know it's finally over. You and Draco can come out in the open and me and...well, we'll have to see, won't we? How's Catherine doing?"

"I haven't seen her today. Harry has though. Isn't that right, Harry?"

"Yeah. She's doing fine."

"Not so chatty now, are we?" Ginny murmured. Harry glared at her.

"Well, when I saw her this morning, she seemed better." Matthew's mood lightened considerably when Harry's eyes narrowed.

"You saw her? Where?" Harry demanded.

"At the Ministry. Where else? The girl practically moved in there after the break up. Why so interested?" Matthew wiggled his brows and sent Harry a sloppy, amused grin.

"No reason," Harry replied stiffly. "But why would you ask how she's doing if you've already seen her for yourself?"

Ginny didn't like the direction the conversation was going and decided to intervene before things got out of hand. "We need to get her back on the dating scene."

"Excellent idea, Ginny! I was just going to suggest we force her to attend Vicky's party tonight. I have a feeling she'll be asked on a date," Matthew said.

"Why? Are you planning to ask?" Harry tilted his head to the side, as if challenging Matthew.

Matthew held up his hands in mock surrender. "I was merely suggesting that a pretty girl like her shouldn't have any trouble finding a date."

"Er, can we get back to that public break up?" Ginny quickly intervened before either boy ruffled the other's feathers. She had the feeling they were competing for Catherine's affection, but she couldn't be sure. No one was ever sure with Matthew, he hid his true feelings so well. And Harry was, well, Harry. Former love of her life, the golden boy. She just couldn't imagine Harry falling for Catherine or vice versa. They enjoyed fighting too much for anything romantic to happen.

"Yes. The break up." Matthew quieted down when the waiter returned to take their orders. Once their food was served, he continued once more. "It'll have to be messy or else they'll spend weeks writing about a possible reconciliation. And we'll have to make sure to immediately hook-up with other people, for the same basic reason. Make everyone think we ended it because we were already in love with other people. That's where Draco and Catherine come in."

"You want me and Draco to go public before-" Ginny started.

"You're going to make pretend to be dating Catherine to get a couple of reporters off your back?" Harry interrupted. Sensing trouble brewing, Ginny instantly tried to shift the focus back to her.

"Draco and I cannot go public so soon after their wedding fiasco. It would look so wrong. Just imagine the scandal. They'll be writing about it for days. Years even! And poor Katie will be so embarrassed and angry-"

"Who said we'd be pretending?" Matthew ignored Ginny completely.

"Using the lonely and vulnerable. Like taking candy from a baby, right? You corporate raiders lack morals." Disgusted, Harry shoved aside his untouched lunch.

"Do you even know what that term means? Corporate raider," Matthew clarified.

"Yes. I was raised as a muggle, after all. I've read all about your company in the papers. The hostile take-overs, forced resignations, massive lay-offs. You're quite a character. Quite a character indeed," Harry nodded.

Matthew's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and Ginny could hear his teeth clenching. "I was not responsible for any of those deals, most of which took place when I was a mere child. Think about it, Potter, we're around the same age. I'm actually a little younger. Do you honestly think anyone would have allowed me to take over anything at the age of five? The sandbox, perhaps, but certainly not a multibillion dollar corporation."

"And what about the deal in India just a few months ago? Outsourcing to places with cheaper labor. I hope you're proud of the children you're working to the grave."

"I didn't realize you knew so much about current events." Ginny smiled in a fruitless effort to lighten the mood.

"Not well enough, apparently." Matthew grinned suddenly and even chuckled, as if mocking Harry. "Outsourcing? We're paying our workers in India the same amount they would get paid in the United States, nearly one thousand percent more than what any competitor would be paying them. And with that extra money, families can afford what we consider necessities but in India are considered luxuries such as food, clothing, shelter, and health services. Just last month, over eighty percent of those of whom we employed were immunized against disease causing agents super powers like the U.S. and Great Britain eliminated decades ago. Eight hundred children didn't go to bed hungry and three hundred were enrolled in school for the first time in their lives because their families could finally afford it. Am I proud of that? Damn right I am."

"Are you two through trying to belittle each other? This little pissing match was completely unnecessary. Men and their egos. Merlin, who cares about any of this anyway? Katie is going through a really rough period in her life and she told me herself she isn't interested in dating anyone at the moment. Fred and George have been hitting on her since the day I introduced them with no luck whatsoever. I'm surprised Ron hasn't made a go in that direction. Tall, slim, and gorgeous; isn't that every man's type?" Ginny looked from one man to the other and sighed with relief when Harry took the cue to change the subject.

"Ron's a little preoccupied. With a certain raven haired, green eyed goddess who has been working with us for, what, six months now?" Before anyone could respond, Hermione and Lavender barged in, with security attempting to restrain the both of them.

"I'm telling you, we know these people. Ask them!" Lavender elbowed the security guard's arm away, sending it flying to smack Hermione on the nose, knocking her down into the booth next to Matthew.

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled, glaring at Lavender.

"It's alright, Bruce," Matthew assured the guard. "I know them. They can join us." The disgruntled guard had barely stepped out when Hermione and Lavender all but pounced on Ginny.

"Why did she have Ron's watch?" They both demanded.

"Who had who's watch? I thought Katie was she and Victoria was that girl. Have you swapped their nicknames then?" Ginny asked.

"Get with the program, Gin." Exasperated, Lavender used her fingers to comb her hair back. "And just answer the bloody question. Why was Ron's watch in her bony hand?"

"And how did it get there?" Hermione added.

"And why was she taking time out of her meeting to deliver it?"

"And why didn't Ron notice the watch was missing in the first place?"

"And how-"

"Stop." Ginny held up her hands, palms up, and shrugged. "All I know is that was definitely not Ron's watch."

"It wasn't?" Lavender clapped with glee.

"Are you sure? How can you be so sure when we were so far-" Hermione started.

"I know because that was Draco's watch. He took it off while we-er, that's to say, Victoria hosted a party yesterday to which Draco and I were both invited. I noticed he removed it and placed it on Victoria's mantle, but I was then distracted by another guest and forgot all about the watch. I asked her about it this morning and she said she was going to deliver the watch herself. She was just pulling your chain," Ginny explained. "Besides, why would Ron need a watch anyway? He's never on time. Nor does he try to be."

"I suspect you were at the party." Lavender nodded at Matthew. "Did you see who left the watch? Can you confirm what Ginny is saying?"

"I actually wasn't at this party."

Annoyed, Lavender rolled her eyes. "Well, why not?"

"Why not? Let's just say I was busy elsewhere, with other people. If you catch my drift," Matthew responded, tongue in cheek.

"I thought you were dating Ginny." Lavender licked her lips and rubbed her hands together, eager for any new gossip. "So you were cheating on her last night? Are you hearing this, Ginny? Why aren't you slapping him or anything?"

"He meant he was working, not having sex. Since I happen to know my boyfriend isn't a sex worker, there isn't anything to get dramatic over. And if you don't believe what I am saying about Ron, just ask Harry. Ron left with us last night."

"Et tu, Harry? You're taking her side?"

"Stop being so melodramatic, Lavender. This isn't about choosing sides. She invited me to a party and I wanted to go so I went. She hasn't done anything hateful towards me. In fact, she's been very sweet. I happen to like her and just because you two hate her doesn't mean I have to stop being friends with her. I don't have to choose between you and I would hate to be placed in that awkward position. And before either of you tears my head off for what I just said, Ron did in fact leave with Ginny and me last night. He was so tired, he fell asleep on the living room couch. My living room couch," Harry added.

"Yes! So he didn't have sex with that whore!" Hermione and Lavender grinned at one another. Matthew cleared his throat.

"That 'whore', as you called her, happens to be my sister. Not by blood," he quickly added when everyone gaped at him. "No, it's more like since we grew up together, she feels like my younger sister. The point is, do not disrespect her in my presence. Especially not in a restaurant she and I co-own."

"She owns this place? Unbelievable. Not only did she take our favorite restaurant away from us, but now she's taking away any option of nourishment whatsoever. What the hell are we supposed to live off of?" Fuming, Lavender even slammed her fist down onto the table.

"Sugar and carbohydrates. The girl's so skinny, she probably doesn't touch any food containing either. I'll bet you a hundred galleons she doesn't own a stake at an M & M's shop," Hermione replied.

"Actually, she does. And she's considering buying up Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. I think she already owns licorice wands." Matthew couldn't help but grin at their moans. "I honestly don't see what the problem is. Didn't you and Ron call it off for good months ago?" Matthew arched a brow at Lavender and waited for her to nod. Then he pointed at Hermione. "And you, you've never even dated the guy. What do you care if he and Vicky are dating? It's their business."

"He's my friend," Hermione argued.

"And mine as well. And Harry's. And Ginny's brother, yet you don't see Ginny intervening. They aren't dating, but if they wanted to, it's their choice."

"You just don't understand!" Lavender stomped off in a huff.

"I better go with her. Make sure she's alright." Embarrassed, Hermione bid her goodbyes and then dashed after Lavender.

"Ginny, what's up?"

"Huh?" Ginny looked at Matthew, confused by his question. "The sky? I don't know. What are you asking me?"

"I set up the perfect fight and you back off."

"What fight?" Ginny decided to try to play dumb. She knew exactly what he was talking about, but she wasn't ready to go through with his plan.

"The my cheating on you fight. The idea was perfect. You were in England partying with Draco, I was in New York partying with someone else...Instant break up. Now they think I'm a workaholic and that we're still getting married. I'm surprised they didn't ask for the date."

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch your cue and it was such a sloppy cue, too. They could have easily found out you actually were at the party and you don't seem like the cheating type," Ginny pointed out.

"True, but they can just as easily find out you two lied about Ron. We all know we left before him. Heck, he outlasted Johnathan who is almost always the last to leave any party. And we have absolutely no idea where he slept."

"Wherever he slept, that's his business," Harry said defensively. "Those two just need to move on already."

"Agreed." After a few moments of silence and none of them eating, Matthew put his knife and fork down and just gave up. "They've ruined my appetite." Matthew stood up and stretched. "I think I'll head back to New York. With Vicky gone, someone has to be there to keep things in order. You two stay, enjoy yourselves. And don't worry, Gin." He sent her a sly smile as he pulled out a credit card. "I'll pay this time."

When he was gone, Harry really let loose. "Merlin, I hate that guy."

"Really? I didn't notice." She tried to eat some more. "I don't understand it. You used to hate her. Now all of a sudden you like her?"

Harry jerked a shoulder and didn't even pretend not to know who she was referring to. He figured it was past time to reveal his feelings and since he couldn't reveal them to Catherine herself just yet, Ginny would have to do for the moment. "I never hated her. I explained all of that at the wedding-that-never-happened."

"I didn't go, remember?"

"Right. The gist of it is, I never hated her. We just tended to rub each other in the wrong way and we ended up arguing. I like to think of it as sexual tension."

Ginny snorted. "Sexual tension would involve her wanting to get involved with you. Which she doesn't. Nothing against you personally. She just doesn't want to see anyone right now. Something about independence, not needing a man to make her happy."

"I'm aware she doesn't need me. I just don't want her to need Matthew either. The guy collects women like notches on a bedpost. He'd stomp all over her and I don't know if I can watch her breakdown again like she did after Draco dumped her. The girl was weeping in my arms and I couldn't do anything for her but let her cry..."

"Careful, Harry. It almost sounds as if you feel you had just as hard a time as she did. Which you most certainly did not. Honestly, Harry, I'm not sure where these feelings of yours are coming from but-"

"Catherine! What a surprise to see you here!" Harry exclaimed. Ginny eyes rounded as she turned around. And sure enough, there was Catherine, looking annoyed and lonely.

"I_am_ glad to see you, but shouldn't you be at a meeting right now?" Ginny asked as she waved Katie into the seat next to her.

"I_was_ at the meeting, until my father kicked me out. You two ordered already? Whose plate did this once belong to? It looks great."

"He kicked you out? Why?" Confused, Harry handed her his fork.

"Thanks. Well, according to him, I was acting like a stuck-up, spoiled brat. Whose was this? I wouldn't want to anger anyone by enjoying their meal."

"It was Matthew's, but that's not important since he already left. Why would he say something like that?" Harry demanded.

"Because I poured a cup of water over Draco Malfoy's thick head, that's why. What _is_ this?" Disgusted a little by the taste, Catherine pushed the plate aside. "Matthew must have a stomach lined with titanium metal if he can stand the spice in that stuff. It looked delicious, but it tastes like jalapeños laced with hot sauce of the Thai variety and Indian curry. "

"You poured water...Why?" Ginny looked up just in time to catch Draco's arrival. She frowned at him and gestured with her hands for him to leave. Draco arched a brow, as if asking her why. Ginny pointed, as discreetly as possible, to the seat next to her. Draco's gaze shifted and Ginny could practically hear him mentally cursing his luck.

"The guy dumped me at the altar. Do I really need a reason? And what are you doing?"

"Er, nothing. Tell us what happened." When Katie began her story, Ginny motioned once again for Draco to leave. He shook his head. Ginny glared at him and scrunched up her nose in disgust. They continued for several minutes, with both exchanging childish gestures, before Catherine finally caught sight of him.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" She looked from Ginny to Harry, but Harry didn't seem to have a clue what she was talking about.

"Who?" Harry looked over his shoulder and did a double-take when he spotted Draco. "Great, just great. Have you no control over your boyfriend?"

Ginny opened her mouth to answer, but Catherine, not knowing about Draco and Ginny, thought Harry had been asking her that question and luckily beat Ginny to an answer. "He's not my boyfriend anymore. You were there, you know what he did."

"Er, right. Sorry." Harry looked to Ginny for guidance, but she was too busy wringing her hands. He rubbed his eyes once before getting ready for battle. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join us, Malfoy?"

"I think I'll join you," Draco drawled. He walked over to their table and stood beside Katie.

"Yes?" She hissed acidly. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. A towel would be nice. To dry my face and hair which, thanks to you, are wet. A new suit would also be greatly appreciated, to replace the one you ruined. But at the moment, that seat is all I am asking for."

"There's a seat right there." Katie pointed to the open space beside Harry.

"You want me to sit next to Harry Potter?" Draco shook his head as if mortified by the suggestion. "That would look like we're actually friends, which we are not. Or like we are on a double date, which we most certainly are not."

"And sitting boy-girl won't make it seem like a date?" Katie rolled her eyes heavenward at his logic. "Why don't I just leave? That would solve everything. Or better yet, why don't _you_ leave, seeing as how you invited yourself over."

"No!" Ginny protested. "I'm sure we can work something out." Katie sent her a bland look before shifting to get up.

"No!" Harry restrained Katie from walking away. "Just...sit next to me. We can share a meal, the four of us. We can act very civilized. And you two have to work out your problems. You _do_ work together."

"Who cares if we get along? I refuse to sit here and take any of his abuse."

"What if I can promise you he won't say a single foul thing to you?"

"Since when can you make promises on my behalf?" Draco scowled at Harry and then flinched when Ginny stabbed in the thigh with a fork. "Bloody hell! Fine, fine. I, Draco Malfoy, promise to try my best not to say anything foul to one Catherine Bennet-Price."

"I don't believe a word he says." Katie stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest and stared Draco down.

"Then believe _me_. If he says anything hurtful, I'll punch him for you. Just stay and try to work things out. Stay for me," Harry pleaded.

"If Potter so much as looks at me as if he's about to punch me-" Draco was silenced by yet another stab from Ginny. He glared at her, but got the hint and remained silent as they waited for Katie to make up her mind.

Katie pouted for a moment. Then she gestured Draco aside and stood up. For a moment, everyone thought she was about to run out, she appeared so tense. But she did eventually move over to sit next to Harry. "Do you know who I saw just a minute ago, Ginny?"

"No, who?" Ginny and Harry sighed. She was trying, they thought thankfully.

"Pansy Parkinson. She seemed-"

"And just how are we supposed to move on when there's a huge elephant sitting in the middle of the table?" Draco interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"We're supposed to be working things out," Draco pointed out. "So I suggest we forget about Pansy and focus on why you poured water on me."

"Because you were being a jerk, that's why. You asked me how I was doing, as if we were friends. And then you had the audacity to ask me where I was last night!"

"I did no such thing! I asked you why you weren't at Victoria's party. She invited you, after all. And that is an entirely different question from questioning your whereabouts. I couldn't care less where you were last night. I was merely pointing out how much fun you missed out on by choosing to be petty."

"Draco," Ginny groaned.

"You know bloody well Victoria and I don't get along. And she didn't exactly invite me. Harry did. Isn't that right?" They all looked at Harry.

"Er, yes, I did invite her."

"Really? As a date?" Draco couldn't help but smirk. So Harry had finally grown some balls and was making his move, he thought.

"Er..." Harry blushed a bright shade of red.

"Stop trying to embarrass poor Harry. It wasn't as a date. He just wants me to get out more. He's actually concerned about me. Right, Harry?" Katie didn't even wait for him to respond. "Besides, weren't Matthew and Johnathan there last night? I'm trying to avoid them. Or maybe it's just one of them. I'm kind of hungry, but I don't feel like ordering anything." Without thinking, Harry shoved his plate in front of her. Katie smiled at him and began to eat. "Mmm. This is boatloads better than what Matthew was having. I must confess, I hate mushroom. I only eat it because my father adores it so much and I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings. I have a feeling whatever Matthew ordered had mushrooms in it. Along with the spicy Thai hot sauce and Indian curry."

"You're avoiding them," Ginny prompted.

"She also said it might just be one of them. Maybe she just doesn't want to run into her ex," Draco mused.

"Draco!" Ginny lightly punched his arm.

"Who told you I used to date him?" Katie demanded.

"Pansy," Draco answered just as Ginny responded "No one." They both glared at one another.

"And just who told Pansy?"

"Who are we talking about?" Confused, Harry looked from Katie to Ginny to Draco. "Which of the two did you date?"

Katie waved all of that aside. "It was years ago. Eons, really. I haven't really spoken to him since then. Okay, so that's a lie. I have spoken to him, with increasing frequency lately. It's just that we've seemed to have lost touch over the years. He's been busy, I've been busy." She shrugged while Harry drummed his fingers on the table, which could have been deciphered as a sign of annoyance.

"Really?" Lapping up Harry's jealousy bit, Draco decided to stir things up a bit. "According to Pansy, you two were practically married. Until your father caught on to what was going on. Then he yanked you back to his side, introduced us to one another and hoped nature would take its course. Pansy also says he's still hung up on you. And that you may still be hung up on him."

"I didn't know you subscribed to gossip." Katie jutted out her chin defiantly. "As for what you heard, it's partially true. And partially not true. My father didn't yank me anywhere. I left on my own accord, for personal reasons I refuse to go into. And my father didn't introduce us; we bumped into each other in the mail room."

"Did we?" Draco shrugged. "It all seems so hazy and distant to me now."

"Of course it does. Men hardly ever remember tiny details like how they met their fiancée. Or former fiancée, I should say."

"Don't make sweeping generalizations about my sex. You don't know all of us. You know, you should go to Victoria's party tonight." Katie arched a brow at Harry. "No, seriously, it will be a lot of fun. She's renting out a hotel. From herself, I suppose, considering I suspect she owns the hotel."

"A hotel? She's closing down an entire hotel to host a party?" Katie snorted. "Leave it to Victoria Wellington to go over the top with her damn parties."

"Forget about Victoria. You'll have fun. Lots of your friends will be there."

"Like who?"

"Well, there's me..."

"As fascinating as you are, I can't spend the entire night with you. That would be a date, not two friends who just so happen to be attending the same party."

"Call it a date if you want, I don't care."

Katie leaned in and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, surprising everyone at the table. "A date in a hotel? That's just asking for trouble."

"I can control myself if you can," Harry taunted.

She considered for a moment. "Alright. Here's the deal. We go together, but this isn't a date. We can leave separately and we don't have to hang around each other all night. If you see someone else you'd rather spend time with, go ahead and leave me."

"Don't think so," Harry shook his head. "This isn't a date, on that I agree. But if I take you there, we leave together and I walk you to your door. To make sure you get home safe. That's the right thing to do. And I will never leave you by yourself. That's just plain rude. Deal?" Harry stuck out his hand and cocked a brow when Katie hesitated.

"Deal, Golden Boy. What's your address?"

"Are you picking me up? I love aggressive women." He wrote down his address on a napkin and then slid it over to her.

"Then you'll love this." Katie stood up and yanked him by his tie so that he was up beside her. "I am heading back to work and since my job is to supervise you, I kind of need you there in order to do my job."

"At your service, as always."

"You're only at my service when it benefits you. After you." Catherine gestured for him to walk ahead.

"No, no. Ladies first."

"That's an old and tired tune, Golden Boy. You go on ahead. I insist." Much to Harry's delight, she shoved him ahead a pace. "I wouldn't want you watching my back as I walk away."

"But you have such a lovely back, Kitty." He shoved her ahead a little to which she responded by punching him in the gut. "Ow! What the bloody hell was that for? I didn't shove you that hard."

"Please," Katie sneered. "You shove like a pansy, Golden Boy. I punched you because you called me Kitty. I absolutely abhor that nickname. It's such a pet name and we are definitely not dating."

"Of course we're not. If we were, I would have called the police on you for domestic abuse."

"Oh, that's rich. And what would you tell them, hmm? That your girlfriend who's about half your size hit you? Don't make me laugh, Potter."

Harry whirled her around by her arm and had her pressed up against him, eyes blazing. "They'd believe me after spending five minutes with you. You can be such a-"

"Complete that sentence and I swear to you, you'll be missing a very valuable body part," Catherine warned.

"And now she threatens!" Fuming, Harry let go of her. Katie was so caught off guard, she lost her balance. She reached out for Harry just as he reached down to pull her upright again, causing it to appear as if he had been dipping her. "A simple thank you would be nice."

"Thank you for what? It was your fucking fault in the first place, you damn prick! Get your grubby paws off of me! And where's that damn aspirin you were so hell bent to buy me?" Catherine barked.

Harry threw it at her retreating back. "There it is. I aimed for your head, but I figured the combination of your hard-head and enlarged ego would soften the blow."

Catherine glared at him as she picked up the bottle. "How dare you! Who throws things in a public restaurant? Children and fools, that's who! So which are you, Golden Boy? Never mind. When we get back, I'll make sure you end up reorganizing my filing cabinet!"

Harry gasped, outraged by her words. "You can't do that! I'm not your bloody personal assistant! We're not finished! Come back here!" Harry jogged off after her, without so much as saying goodbye.

"Did you see that?" Amazed, Ginny could only stare at the seats once occupied by Harry and Katie. "It's very peculiar. Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd think they were flirting just now. But that can't be right. Since when have they been interested in each other? And what about that fight? Harry said their fights were filled with sexual tension."

"I'd have to agree with him on that. I swear, I could hear the air sizzling around them. Maybe they shouldn't be left alone any time soon. I just wish I knew when this happened. Where are you going?" Draco watched as Ginny stood up and stretched. He smirked up at her. "Have I ever told you how much I loved your body?"

"I'm sure it's come up at some point." Draco stood up beside her and leaned down as if to kiss her. Ginny jerked away and patted his cheek instead. "We're in public. Anyway, I think I know why we haven't noticed. According to Hermione, we've been concentrating so much on each other this past year that we haven't even noticed what's been going on around us. I would have to agree with her based on what I've seen so far."

"But I don't see-"

"I have to go. Can we discuss this some other time?" Ginny blew a kiss over her shoulder and dashed off. She threw her arms over her face in an attempt to dodge the paparazzi.

"Ginny, who was that man you were with? And why did he just leave with another woman?"

"Where's Matthew?"

"When's the wedding?"

"Who designed your dress?"

"Who will be attending?"

"No comment." Ginny smiled politely and ran back into the Ministry's building, where she knew they would follow but security wouldn't let them get too close. After a few more hours of scheduling meetings and deciding on how to fix all that is wrong with her life, she decided she needed some rest. She went into the floor's apparating room and within seconds, she was lying down face first in a bed.

"That woman is driving me bonkers!" Ginny groaned when Harry walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny propped herself up on her elbows so she could get a better look at him.

"I could ask you the same question. Things go sour with the oh-so-perfect Matthew Dellworth?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. You know very well I haven't stayed there in ages. Answer my question."

"Answer mine."

"I asked you first."

"And so you did. I have to wait for the she-devil-in-heels, remember? The damn wench. After she hits me in a public establishment, she then has me organize the entire floor's meeting notes."

"She actually made you do that?" Ginny thought for a second. "But she's the only one who went to the meeting on your floor. And she never takes any notes."

"Exactly!" Ginny didn't see a problem, but chose not to respond. Their convoluted relationship wasn't something she wanted to decipher just then. Harry held up two shirts. "Purple or red?"

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "She'd hate both."

"Wonderful! I'll go with red, House pride and all." Harry tossed the purple aside and stripped off his work shirt.

"Harry! I'm in here, you know!"

"I noticed. If it makes you uncomfortable, leave."

"I shouldn't have to leave. This is my bloody room!" Harry slanted her a look. "It is!"

"Right. Since I don't want to get into the technicalities of it all..." He tossed the shirt he'd just removed over Ginny's head. They both heard the doorbell ringing in the distance. "Get the door, will you? Before the sight of my bare chest sends yet another unsuspecting woman into a sexual frenzy the likes of which the world is not yet ready for."

"You've been spending way too much time around Draco. That was such a Draco Malfoy comment." Ginny stood up and answered the door, only to find Catherine standing at the threshold. Ginny mentally scolded herself. She knew Catherine was coming over yet she still managed to walk right into another awkward situation which could only result in her having to lie. You've been doing a lot of that lately, she thought.

"Ginny? What are you doing here? And looking all disheveled."

"I was just taking a nap."

"But don't you live in New York, with Matthew? Your fiancé. Is he okay with you sleeping in other men's beds?" Katie asked incredulously, as if she already knew the answer. Of course she knows, Ginny thought. They've dated before, haven't they?

"Er, yes. That's to say, I wasn't sleeping on Harry's bed, but in a guest bedroom."

"Who's bra is that, the one in the basket there? Golden Boy doesn't strike me as the type to allow strange women to leave their undergarments in his flat. And I don't believe he's seeing anyone. The bra just behind you." Katie pointed to Ginny's laundry basket. Ginny mentally kicked herself. Hadn't Harry told her a thousand times to fold and put away her laundry immediately after she did it?

"Er, that would be mine."

"I see." Katie stepped inside and eyed the room silently. "Are you telling me you're cheating on Matthew Dellworth with Harry Potter?"

"No! That's to say, I would never cheat. Just look at me. Do I look like the cheating type?"

"No," Katie decided after a moment.

"I could never hurt a fly, you know? Why would I cheat on Matthew anyway? He's gorgeous, he's smart, he's funny, he's-" Ginny stopped once she realized that about summed up everything she could have possibly found attractive about him. "Well, I don't have to tell you, do I? I mean, you dated the guy, after all."

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that-" Katie started.

"Kitty! How lovely to see you!" Harry grinned when she scowled at the nickname. "That's a step forward. You didn't even hit me that time."

"I'm saving all my punches for when more people are watching. Public humiliations are far more interesting than private roastings, wouldn't you say? I find it odd you choose to do your laundry at Golden Boy here's flat, Ginny. I'm sure Matthew has servants to do all that for you back in New York."

"Maybe she prefers doing her own laundry. Or maybe she prefers using magic to do it, magic which cannot be performed in front of muggle servants," Harry answered.

"Or maybe you two are having an affair. Old flames are hard to put out, you know."

"So are you saying you're expecting for you and Draco to get back together?"

Katie visibly stiffened. "That flame," she said through clenched teeth, "had never ignited to begin with. And how did this turn into another 'look at Catherine, she got dumped big time by Draco Malfoy' moment?"

"No one turned it into anything, except for maybe you." He couldn't resist adding one last remark. "Kitty."

"That comment made no sense considering you brought up his name." She punched him in the arm. "And don't call me Kitty!"

"I think I'm just going to go," Ginny said to no one in particular.

"You call me Golden Boy," Harry shot back.

"And how is that a bad thing?"

"How is Kitty a bad thing?"

"Okay. Well, don't mind me." Ginny apparated with a small pop and moments later, she was in front of another flat. She pulled out her spare key and once she was inside, made a beeline for the bedroom where she laid down on another bed. This time, she instantly fell asleep. Draco found her that way an hour later, hair tied into an efficient pony tail running down her back, shirt and slacks rumpled, and face slightly flushed from whatever dream she was having. He considered just letting her sleep a while longer. He tugged off his tie as he pondered his options. Then a wicked smile crept along his face.

"Once a Slytherin," he muttered gleefully. He ran across the room and jumped on top of the bed, sending Ginny flying off over the edge.

"Ouch!" Ginny rolled onto her back, clutching her stomach and groaning.

"Fire! Fire!" Draco yelled. Ginny didn't budge. Draco frowned. "I said there was a fire. Why aren't you moving?"

"Nice try, Malfoy. You've already pulled that one on me." Ginny opened an eye and smirked up at him. "In New York when I was being evicted nearly two years ago. What is it they say about old dogs and new tricks?"

"The saying is 'you can't teach an old dog new tricks' and it doesn't apply here. You have to admit, my method of waking you up is one of a kind."

"And painful." Ginny reached an arm out so he could help her up. Draco obliged and the instant he took her arm in his, she tugged him down with her.

"Why, you sneaky little..." Ginny giggled at him and he could feel his lips quirk at the corners. "You're so cute, you can get away with murder."

"You're the cute one," Ginny corrected.

Draco instantly sneered. "I am not cute. A manly handsome, yes. But a feminine cute? Never."

"I'm the one looking at you and I say you're the cute one."

"You have freckles. Freckles are adorable."

"We were talking about cute, not adorable. Therefore you lose, I win." Ginny stuck out her tongue.

"That's very mature, Ginny, very mature indeed. And you would be right except that the words adorable and cute belong in the same family of adjectives. You know, words you would use to describe puppies and kittens group. And therefore you lose, I win." Draco pulled her up against him and nibbled on her lower lip. "I can think of more productive things to do with our tongues." Ginny sighed and parted her lips for him, already feeling light and giddy. Then she remembered Hermione's words earlier and jumped back nearly a foot, as if she had been burned. "What's the matter? You just ruined a perfectly good shag-I mean, kiss. Well, kiss that would have eventually led to a shag. Don't deny it, you know I'm right."

Ginny chose to ignore his cocky sexual remarks. "Hermione said something earlier that I feel is at least partially true."

Draco sighed and sat down on the side of the bed. "Alright. Now that I am seated, what nonsense was she spewing at you today?"

"It isn't nonsense, it is fact! And I already told you about it earlier. But if you would just listen to me more often-" Ginny protested.

Draco held up a hand. "No need to get defensive. I haven't heard what you had to say yet. And I didn't mean to criticize you or your story in anyway. I apologize if that was unclear." This was still new to her, Draco Malfoy apologizing and admitting his faults. She tried to focus on the task at hand, difficult considering the Adonis that is Draco Malfoy was sitting in front of her. Draco eyed her curiously. "You were saying?" Ginny snapped back to reality. Yes, she had a hot boyfriend, but what she had to say was more important than that, she reminded herself.

"Er, right. Hermione. She says we've been so focused on each other, spending so much time together, we haven't really caught on to what's been happening around us."

"So much time together," Draco repeated. He reached out for Ginny's hand and tugged her down so she was sitting beside him on the bed. "What time would you two be referring to? The time we spend in the office working? Because that, my dear, does not count as 'time together'. Neither does sex."

Far from amused, Ginny attempted to tug her hand away from his, but to no avail. "Oh? And why doesn't sex count?"

"That's physical. We don't actually get to talk. And afterward, we're so tired from working and sex, we just fall asleep. Then we wake up in the morning, get ready for work, prepare breakfast, and head back into the office. That isn't 'time together'. 'Time together' would be like a date. Which we have never gone on even though we've been dating for nearly 40 weeks now. Merlin, that sounded like a pregnant woman. Get it? How far along are you?" At Ginny's blank stare, he shook his head. "Forget it. The point is, since you don't want anyone to find out that you and Matthew lied about your little, excuse me, major engagement to the entire world and since you don't want anyone to know we hooked up while Catherine and I were still together and since you just generally don't want people to know about this relationship, we've been sneaking around as if we're having an affair. Which we no longer are. I'm single, you're single. There's attraction, there's chemistry, there's desire, there's love...What else could a relationship possibly need?"

"It's not-"

"That simple," he finished. "So you've told me. Over and over and over again. I just can't see why you can't at least move in with me."

"We can easily be caught."

"You practically live here already." Draco pointed to his closet. "Check inside, I'm sure not everything in there is from the men's department. And that." Draco pointed to a green silk robe laying haphazardly on the love-seat by the fireplace. "Definitely not mine. And what do you know, it fits you! Not to mention it looks great on you. Have I got an eye or what?"

"This is hardly a laughing matter nor is it the time for-"

"No one is laughing, darling. I was only saying I know how to pick out clothing that will look nice on you. It's because I know your body so well. I was hoping to get to know it even better sometime today. Right now would be nice." Draco waited a beat. Ginny merely tapped her foot, as if growing impatient with his games. "Fine, fine. No sex. Got it now. As I was saying, that sofa looking thing by the fireplace...If I recall correctly, which of course I do, you made me buy it. That's your sofa."

"No, it's not. If anything, it's my love-seat. Sofas are larger. But since the love-seat is in your flat and it was purchased with your money, it is yours."

"No, because I bought it for you. What the bloody hell would I need a love-seat for? I didn't even know what it was until you corrected me. I only bought it because I thought you wanted it."

"I did. I mean, I do. It's still yours." Ginny stubbornly jutted her chin out. She stood up and walked over to the closet. She pulled out a simple green cocktail dress and laid it out on the bed. Draco smirked and opened his mouth to speak. "Don't you dare say another word. I'm not living here. I live with Harry. Er, Matthew if anyone aside from us asks."

"Us? Oh, you mean the Chosen? That's what I'll call the few who know about our relationship from now on: the Chosen. You know, if a certain someone were to dump a certain someone else who they are only pretending to be dating, then that certain someone and I could date openly and spend more time with one another. Because after all, relationships require time and we have very little time."

Frustrated, Ginny took off her shoe and flung it across the room. "You make it seem as if it is so easy," she yelled. "As if it is so simple. Break off my fake engagement to Matthew and then just tell the world I am dating one of my closest friends' ex-fiancé. Yeah, I won't totally come off as a bad person. I'll probably come off smelling like a bloody flower. A sodding daisy perhaps."

"I would go with a red rose. Because of the hair," Draco mused.

"Ugh! You're not listening to me!"

"I am listening. It's pretty hard not to listen when you're yelling about two feet away from me. I am listening," Draco repeated. "And I have been listening to your fears all along. I just don't agree with what you perceive the consequences of our going public will be."

"I am not yelling."

"Your face is red. Lovely shade, but a sure sign you've been working yourself up. As much as I love arguing with you, having you throw shoes across the room, and you screaming at me at the top of your lungs, we really must get going. There's a difference between being fashionably late and being rude to our hostess. Do you require my assistance to put on your dress?" Ginny's glare made him smirk. "Right. Then you'd better get going."

"I liked you better when you quoted Shakespeare."

Draco grimaced. "One night of drinking in excess and my bad boy image is forever shattered. But as it just so happens, I do have a quote for you. 'I love you the more in that I believe you had liked me for my own sake and for nothing else.'"

"That was lovely. Which of Shakespeare's plays was that one from?"

"None. It was Keats." Draco studied her in her dress for a second. He took her by the hand and spun her around. "I have another for you," he said as he drew her to him. "'Now a soft kiss-Aye, by that kiss, I vow an endless bliss.' Keats again."

"I'm with a poet. You should write me a love letter one day. I imagine it would be the most beautiful letter any woman has ever received." Ginny rested her head against his chest. Draco rolled his eyes.

"That last quote was supposed to be your cue to kiss me. And I have never, nor will I ever, write any woman a love letter. That's not my style at all." Draco shuddered. "Can you honestly picture me writing you a love letter? Besides, all of those quotes are borrowed. Even if I were to write a love letter, and that's a big if, it wouldn't technically be my letter. Can I get that kiss now?"

Ginny stood on her tip-toes and waited for him to lean forward. Just when his lips were a fraction of an inch away from hers, she dropped back down onto the balls of her feet and patted his cheek instead. "Nope. Write me that love letter and then you'll have all the kisses you want. Until then, I'm being frugal with my kisses." Ginny walked over to the closet. Draco frowned for a second before following after her. He reached over her and pulled down a silver box with a green bow and handed it to her. "What's this?"

"Shoes. I saw them on my way to Victoria's yesterday and I thought you'd like them." When Ginny smiled with pleasure, Draco didn't grin as he usually did. Concerned, Ginny tried to soothe the frustration she registered in his eyes.

"You're always buying me things. You're the world's best boyfriend. It's no wonder Katie hates you for leaving her," Ginny gushed as she slipped on her shoes.

"Right. We better get going." He pulled out his wand and retrieved Ginny's from her jacket pocket. He tossed it to her from across the room.

"Hey!" Ginny barely caught it, teetering on her shoes and falling back against the bed in order to catch it. "If you're goal was to get me into bed-" When she looked up, he was gone. "Uh-oh. He must be angrier than I thought." Worried about what she could have said or did that upset him, she picked up her purse and the bag she had packed before stepping outside to apparate into the room Victoria had gotten for her at the hotel. She threw down her bags on the bed and had barely taken a step out of the room when two arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled when she caught a whiff of the cologne she knew could only belong to one person. "Twice in one day, Matthew? I think that's the most we've run into each other in one day since we met. People might say we're in love."

"I believe you're right about that. Eager for our fight? I know I can't wait." Matthew took her arm in his as he led the way to the hotel's ballroom. "Here's the plan. We have to work our way up to a good mad. Maybe you can hang around Draco all night, smile at him, flirt with him, have him buy you a drink. Then, get out a piece of paper, write something down, and give it to him. I don't care what you actually write, but we're going to act like it's your phone number. Let him whisper something in your ear and giggle. Then I'll walk over, appearing to be a little annoyed by your behavior. We'll discuss it for a while, before I start to raise my voice. Then you'll get annoyed that I don't trust you. We'll part ways, trying to avoid a scene. About an hour or so later, have Draco dance with you. A slow dance would be most appropriate," Matthew contemplated. "Yes, a slow dance. Wait for a slow dance. Make sure you two are pressed up against each other. He could lean down or you could stand on your toes so it looks like you're about to kiss. Then I'll take you by the arm to a far corner. We'll hiss at each other for a while before I say something that really stuns you. Then you can start yelling, accusing me of things. I'll accuse you in return. Bring up as many women as you can think of that I've been linked to in the past. Link me to Victoria and Catherine. No, stick with Catherine. Hone in on that one. Say you don't want to ever see me again, I'll concur and then you can run off into Draco's arms. He'll be your rebound, Catherine will be mine. It's perfect."

"Er, right." Ginny didn't think it was perfect at all. She hated creating scenes, but she had to remind herself she had boxed herself into her current position. Had she gone with the truth...This way is better, she quickly added as an afterthought. "How do I know when to start?"

"I'll walk by you at the bar. That's your sign to move over to Draco and set the plan in motion. By the end of the night, we'll be single and ready to mingle."

"What makes you think you can get Katie to go out with you? She seems very out of the dating loop."

Matthew sent her a look. "You doubt my skills?" Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but they had already arrived at the ballroom's entrance and, as expected, the paparazzi were waiting for them. "Damned nosy photographers. At least Vicky's managed to contain them to this one area. There shouldn't be a single photographer in there, though there will be undercover reporters or moles at the very least. There always are. I don't know how they get in." Matthew shook his head and tried to shake off his mood. He returned his attention to Ginny and his master plan. "Look a little absentminded. As if you don't really want to be here and your mind is somewhere else," Matthew whispered.

"Matthew! Ginny! When's the wedding?"

"Has the date actually been set?"

"Will a date ever be set?"

"Are you two married already?"

"Who's designing your dress?"

"Who's invited?"

"How does Lane feel about this? How does Victoria feel?"

"Victoria and Ginny are very good friends," Matthew assured. "We haven't secretly married, but we do plan on getting married some day. We're just enjoying each other's company right now, knowing that marriage isn't so far in the future for us. I haven't seen or spoken to Lane in two, nearly three years. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a party to get to."

"Kiss her!" A photographer yelled. Soon, they were all chanting it.

Matthew sent the photographers a cheeky grin, shaking his head. Before he knew it, Ginny had pulled his face down and had her tongue in his mouth. Shocked by her boldness and fearing someone from inside the party, particularly a jealous Draco, was watching them, he put his hands on her shoulders and gently pressed down. Once she had let go of him, they entered the party, both gasping for breath. "What was that about?" Matthew demanded.

"They wanted a kiss, so I gave them a kiss," Ginny shrugged.

"They wanted a photo for tomorrow's gossip column!" Matthew removed his arm from hers and raked his hand through his hair. "Damn it, that kiss wasn't in the plan! In fact, it could shatter all of our plans. You just made it look as if we're happy to be together."

"As if you didn't. 'Victoria and Ginny are good friends' and 'we do plan on getting married some day'? Comments like that make it seem as if we were still very much a couple."

"I didn't want them to think Victoria and you hate each other because the truth is, you don't. And if we break up, you would still be invited to her parties. If I allowed them to continue thinking there's any animosity between you two, it wouldn't make any sense for you to even be seen anywhere near Victoria. And we've been saying we plan on getting married since I made the announcement at the Winter Ball. The fact that we haven't set a date and yet we continue to insist we want to get married and carry on our relationship as if nothing is wrong would make our fight all the more believable." Ginny couldn't argue with his logic.

"I'm sorry. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing and-"

"You're dating someone else, for Christ's sake! And here he comes now." Matthew and Ginny stopped as Draco approached them. "Here's to hoping he doesn't break my nose."

"We need to talk. Now. Alone." Draco didn't wait for Ginny to answer. He took her by the hand and pulled her to the bar. "What the bloody hell was that kiss all about?"

"I-He-The photographers wanted a kiss," she answered meekly. She could tell by the lines in his face and the heat in his eyes he had already decided to be angry with her. Anything she said now would probably only matters worse.

"And so you just kissed him? What kind of logic is that?" Draco ordered a vodka on the rocks and waited for his drink to arrive before continuing. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? What do you think they were going to do when you kissed him? Play patty-cake followed by a round of Go Fish? The photo was obviously for tomorrow's paper."

"I know. I'm sorry. But Matthew and I have to keep up appearances. I didn't think you'd mind-"

"Wouldn't mind?" Draco had his vodka and then turned away from her to face the party. "And why should I mind? We're only dating. Oh, wait. Correction, we don't date. We have sex. And only about nine other people in this world even know about that."

"I could sense you were upset before we got here. I think now you're only searching for a reason to argue with me." Ginny crossed her arms and waited for him to face her. When he didn't, she felt her heart twist a little. Was he so angry he couldn't even bare to look at her? She tried to shake that thought off and ordered herself a cosmopolitan. When she brought her glass to her lips, his hand wrapped around hers and removed the drink from her grasp.

"You don't make sound decisions under the influence of alcohol. And since you aren't making good decisions while sober tonight, alcohol would just be disastrous right now."

"Oh, is that so?" Ginny turned to face the crowd as well. Because if she had to look at the side of his face for even a second longer, she was going to punch him. Or at the very least kick him. And that would most definitely create an unnecessary scene. "Well, excuse me, but since we aren't dating you have no say in what I do. If I want to get drunk and shag with random strangers, that's my business."

"The only reason we aren't dating is because you insist on making our relationship only about sex."

"I was under the impression we loved each other. You've only told me as much about a million times since that day in Matthew's office."

"I have not! I am as frugal with those words as you are with kisses. Then again, you freely kissed Matthew tonight and you aren't having sex with him. Though according to you, I could be wrong about that."

Ginny looked over at him, fists clenched in outrage. "You fucking bastard. Fuck you for making me sound like a damn whore. I wonder what that says about your taste in women considering you like having sex with me and you were the one who asked me to move in with you just about an hour ago." Ginny reached for her drink and tossed it back like it was water. "I wouldn't have to kiss Matthew if you would have just ended your engagement when I asked you to. But being the stubborn brute that you are-"

Draco whirled around and grabbed her by her arms, forgetting they were at a public party. "Don't you dare try to pin this on me. I chose you in the end, no matter how long it took me to reach my decision. You continually mock and undermine the turmoil I went through in reaching a decision. It would have been morally wrong for me to choose you because of the means by which we came together, but it would have been morally wrong to choose her because I didn't feel for her what I feel for you. And when I did choose you, I suggested that we come clean to everyone, but you vehemently disagreed. And maybe you were right, and it might not have been the best time to reveal anything right after I had just ended things with her. But it's been a year! If you want to continue to lie to people, then you're the insensitive one here. So don't try to make me out to be the brute."

"Are you suggesting that I'm a brute? I'm sorry, but I wasn't the one having sex with two different women at the same time. I wasn't the one who cheated on my fiancée. And I certainly wasn't the one who had trouble deciding between love and obligation!"

"Need I remind you who chose to continue an affair with an engaged man? And if you really think me to be so low, perhaps it would be better if we parted." His cool tone and aloof expression were more of a slap in the face than his actual words. But Ginny was far too involved in the argument to back down now.

"Fine. Let's part then. You keep everything you've bought for me. Isn't it convenient I live with Harry? I won't even have to move a single thing. And don't expect me to show up to work tomorrow. Or the next day. Or any day at all. You can start looking for a new secretary because I'll just go work for Katie. At least she will appreciate me."

"Malfoy's not appreciating you? What a shock." Draco and Ginny both froze at the sound of Catherine's voice. Their eyes widened and Draco instantly let go of Ginny. He placed his hands in his pockets and Ginny began to nervously bite her lower lip. How much had she heard? They both wondered.


	2. And So It Goes

**Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it! I actually had to go back and change the original plot a bit because I just _had_ to include this one scene I've been dying to do for a while now. Anyway, you guys know the drill. Read, enjoy, review. Oh and WARNING: extremely long chapter up ahead. Sorry guys, I just couldn't break it up!  
**

"I'm sure he appreciates her." Harry stepped forward from beside Catherine and nodded at the both of them. "We overheard that last sentence there. It appeared like a pretty intense argument though. We saw it from all the way across the room. We came over to mediate." Draco and Ginny silently recognized what he was trying to tell them and sighed with relief; Catherine still didn't know about them.

"Oh, it wasn't anything intense." Ginny waved away their concern. "Just some old tension that hasn't really gone away."

"Work related tension," Draco added.

"We're angry now, but by tomorrow it will pass."

"It's how we always argue."

Ginny decided to change the subject. "So how's your non-date going?"

"Well-" Harry started. He turned to look over at Catherine who was already walking away, arm-in-arm with Matthew. "That's how it's been going," he finished, annoyed with the situation and himself. "She came over to the party with me as her date so she could spend the entire evening being Matthew's arm candy."

"I thought it wasn't a date," Draco pointed out. "And if she'd rather spend the night on his arm than on yours, you've no one to blame but yourself."

"What does he have that I don't?" Harry demanded.

Draco held up his hands palm up. "Don't look at me. I'm attracted to women." Both men turned to look at Ginny.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She took the sleeve of Draco's sports jacket and wiped at her nose. "I had a feeling I had fallen asleep on top of a quill this afternoon, but I wasn't sure. You two are a fine pair, allowing for me to walk around with an enormous ink spot on my face. Is it off now?"

"There's nothing on your face and there never was anything on it to begin with." Ginny shoved Draco's arm away and glared at Harry.

"What a cruel trick to play-"

"Right, right. Sorry. A million times sorry. But I have a serious question for you. If you had to choose between myself and Matthew, who would you pick?" Ginny looked from Harry to Matthew to Harry and then to Matthew again. Harry's jaw dropped as Draco began to laugh. "You can't honestly find him more attractive than me."

"Er, see, the thing is..." Ginny glanced back at Matthew and nearly sighed; she remembered Draco was there and how possessive and vain he could be just in time to suppress it. And save Matthew's face. "You and Matthew are both handsome in your own unique ways. You have the messy black hair, emerald-green eyes, and faint, almost mysterious scar look. And then you have Matthew. Straight jet-black hair that is always either combed back or left to hang over his eyes, round eyes a shade of blue as brilliant and sharp as sapphires when he is angry and remind you of the ocean when he is happy and mellow. He's got the aristocratic bone structure, a mouth that is just the right size and texture, and a perfect nose. Lips that are as delicious as they are perfect in appearance, that curve easily into a smile and can just as easily-"

"How much time have you spent admiring this guy?" Draco drawled. "Funny, I could have sworn-"

"And then there's that chest." Ginny closed her eyes and sighed appreciatively. She kept one eye half-opened, watching Draco's face. "God was having a really good day when Matthew was created. He was in such a good mood, he gave Matthew all the qualities of perfection."

"And just how the bloody hell would you know-" When he caught Ginny giggling, he shook his head, but he was secretly happy they could still joke around with one another. Sure, their relationship had problems, but they still loved each other. Things could be worked out, he thought to himself. "Can't believe I fell for that. And isn't it a shame you seem to like imperfections?"

"No, Draco. Only perfection is acceptable. And Matthew may have all the qualities of perfection, but you are the definition of perfection." Knowing it was their way of making up for what happened earlier, Draco and Ginny grinned at one another, wanting to kiss or hug or touch in some way but knowing they could not at the moment.

"That's all fine and dandy. I still don't understand why she would choose him over me. He's her ex, for Merlin's sake!" Harry huffed.

"Pansy did say it was rumored those two were still secretly in love with one another. If that rumor has any merit, it makes perfect sense she'd choose to spend the evening with him rather than with you," Ginny replied.

"But we don't know if Pansy's word is the truth! I never believe in gossip because it's usually rubbish. Just look at all the trash Rita Skeeter's printed on me over the years. If half of it were true, I'd be at St. Mungo's with two giants for children and a squib for a wife. Not that there's anything wrong with either – never mind all that. I guess I'm just going to have to do a little investigating for myself." Harry blew out a breath, as if he could already see what a difficult challenge that was going to be.

"Or you could just ask her," Draco suggested. "You know, go up to her and ask her if she's ever dated Matthew and if she'd like to date Matthew sometime in the future. That doesn't sound so difficult to me."

"Have you lost your mind?" Harry sent Draco a disgusted look. "If I flat out asked her, she'll probably get defensive about it. Or evasive, like she was earlier. And we didn't even mention specifics then. And let's say I do ask her, then she would know I am interested."

"Interested in what? In her?" Draco laughed whole-heartedly when Harry nodded. "I would love to know how you plan on going on a single date with her without showing any interest in wanting to date her. Is this how the 'Oh-so-wonderful' Harry Potter gets dates?"

Harry stepped forward, directly in front of Draco, with his fists clenched as if he were prepared to fight. "We all have our own style, Malfoy. And just because our styles differ, in that I don't collect women as you seem to, doesn't make your style superior to mine."

"Except I've dated Catherine. And I've got Ginny. I say, Potter, that's two women you've lost to me," Draco smirked.

"How did I lose Catherine to you when she and I never dated?"

"She works down the hall from you, doesn't she? You've had ample opportunity to make a move. Except she made one on me first. And our relationship went all the way to the altar. Therefore, you lost her to me. Until, of course, I gave up Catherine for Ginny."

"I didn't like Catherine back then! So I couldn't have lost something I didn't want or didn't have! And you went to school with Ginny, just as I did. According to your logic, you also had ample opportunity to make a move, but you were probably too busy taking care of the stick up your ass and-"

Ginny stood in between them and placed a hand on both of their chests and shoved. "What's the matter with you two? We're at a public party! This isn't the place to come to blows." Then Ginny punched each of them in the gut. "And for Merlin's sake, stop speaking about Catherine and me as if we were property to be lost and gained! We're people, God damn it, so treat and speak of us as if we were such! And quit talking about me as if I weren't standing right here. God, it's no wonder our relationship didn't work out," she nodded towards Harry. She then turned to face Draco. "And you...Don't even get me started on you."

"Ha! See! Ginny likes me better!" Harry smirked triumphantly.

"Did I say you could steal my smirk, Potter?" Draco drawled. "And if she likes you better, then why is she with me?" Harry's hand snaked out, as if to try to choke Draco, but instead it connected solidly with the top of Ginny's head.

"Ow! Am I invisible? Are you two even listening to me?!" Ginny rubbed her head and glared at Harry, who was apologizing profusely. "You can say sorry all you'd like, the bruise will still be there."

"It's his fault!" Harry accused. "If he hadn't-"

"You hit her, not me. Abusing women now, Potter?" Draco sneered. He ordered a glass filled with ice and placed the glass on Ginny's head.

"Thanks. You two are acting like children. I thought this rivalry between the two of you would have disappeared after-"

"Ginny, you have to hide me." Ron reached out and held Ginny in front of him, as if using her as a shield.

"Nice to see you, too. Why are you hiding behind someone half your size? Or, more importantly, who are you hiding from?"

"The Gruesome Twosome." Victoria appeared in front of Ginny and greeted everyone.

"The Gruesome Twosome?" Draco questioned.

"Lavender and Hermione," Victoria supplied.

"Ah. Clever."

"I like to think so."

"But why is he hiding from them? Ron? What have they done to you?" Ginny turned around and rolled her eyes when she saw him cowering by the barstool behind her. "For the love of God, Ron. You dated Lavender for the better part of a decade. And you and Hermione have been best friends for the better part of your lives. There's no reason for you to-"

"Lavender is the girl I dumped after ten years of dating at a wedding that didn't happen. She was annoying and overbearing as a girlfriend and can only be described as an amplified version of her old self as an ex. Hermione takes Lavender's side on virtually everything. And if I didn't know any better, I'd think she's trying to get me and Lavender back together. The two of them seem to have it stuck in their heads that Victoria and I are dating! Who on earth gave them that ridiculous notion?"

"It doesn't matter. The fact is, they've been following Ron about all night. And since I'm with Ron, they're following me about. It's gotten kind of annoying. How did they get in, anyway? I know I certainly didn't invite them. And my guests shouldn't have to hide because they're here." Victoria pulled Ron out to stand with them and not behind them.

"Ron! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Lavender squealed. Hermione appeared by her side, smiling a bit timidly. "Why did you go running off? You wouldn't be running away from us, now would you?"

"Yes," Victoria said bluntly.

"No," Ginny quickly covered, sending Victoria a warning look. "He was just eager to see me and Harry. He hasn't seen us in a while."

"I thought you said you left Victoria's party together last night," Lavender said softly. Victoria's eyebrows rose, as if amused.

"Did she, really? Interesting." Victoria ran her tongue over her teeth and decided to let Ginny flounder for a second. It had been her lie after all and Victoria did enjoy teasing Lavender and Hermione.

"I didn't leave-" Ginny shoved an elbow into Ron's stomach. "Ow! What the bloody hell has gotten into you?"

"But you did leave with us, Ron. Don't you remember?" Ginny said, eyes narrowed as if daring him to contradict her.

"Er, yes? Yes. Yes! I do remember now!" Ron began to nod as if he were a bobble head doll. "I was planning on leaving earlier, but I wanted to spend more time with Ginny and Harry. Is that Johnathan I see? I don't believe we've greeted him yet."

"No, we haven't. Let's be on our way then." Victoria took Ron's hand and turned to smile at the fuming Lavender and Hermione. "So nice of you to stop by uninvited. Feel free to continue to leech off of my food and entertainment. And if you need a room, it's on the house. The owner of the hotel said so, because unlike you two, she knows how to be the bigger woman."

Once they were out of earshot, Lavender began to curse her. "Damn her and her money! How am I supposed to compete with that?"

"You aren't competing. They aren't dating!"

"They aren't listening, Ginny. So why waste your breath?" Harry ordered himself a butterbeer.

"Victoria stocked a muggle bar with butterbeer? That's against the law. She should know that." Draco frowned as he took Harry's drink away and sniffed it.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? That's mine! And I have every intention to drink it. I don't appreciate you sniffing at my food." Harry tried to snatch it back and ended up knocking it out of Draco's hand, spraying the drink all over Ginny in the process.

Ginny felt like screaming, tearing her hair out, bashing Harry and Draco's heads into one another, throwing something, scratching Lavender and Hermione's eyes out, throwing a glass across the room at Matthew and Catherine, yelling at Ron and Victoria to finally clear up whether or not they are dating. Instead, she clenched her teeth and spoke in a calm manner. "Why is it that whenever you two argue I always seem to get hurt?"

"You weren't injured," Draco pointed out.

"You're merely wet," Harry agreed.

"And clothes can easily be changed."

"And-"

"Quiet!" Ginny sent each boy a withering look, daring them to defy her. "So far since you two became 'friends'-" She made a show out of using air quotes on the word. "So far, I've had a drink spilled on me, I've been bashed on the head-"

"That was Potter's fault. Both times," Draco interrupted.

"What about the time you pushed me into that speeding car?"

"You what?!" Lavender and Hermione had stopped gossiping long enough to catch Ginny's last comment. "We'll hold him down for you while you bash his face in. Right, Hermione?" Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I ran into the street and whisked you out of harm's way myself, didn't I?" Draco grinned a cocky grin. "You weren't complaining later on that night when-"

"You did save me," Ginny quickly cut him off. "And it only cost me a pair of shoes."

"I bought you a new pair. Bloody hell, you own more shoes than I do ties, shirts, suits, boxers, and brooms combined! And just how much did the new shoes cost you? Nothing! I paid for the sodding closet-full you insist on owning."

"I insist? I insist?" As if offended, Ginny's nostrils flared. She chose to ignore Draco. He was probably saying those things just so he could rile her up. "Did I mention the time you accidentally poured steaming hot coffee on me?"

"It was tea! And it was tepid at its warmest because someone didn't heat it up properly. Damn incompetent assistants. So hard to find good help these days."

Appalled by what she had heard, Hermione cleared her throat. "What the hell kind of psycho boss do you have?"

"To be fair, I did pour two cups of steaming tea on him once. On a much more...fragile part of his anatomy, I might add." Ginny grinned when Draco scowled.

"Must you insist on reminding me of what an ass I had been?"

"Yes." Ginny stood on her toes as if to kiss him. And then she remembered Lavender was there. Deflated, she got back down on the balls of her feet and pouted a little. "I think I'm going to go change now that I am all wet and...sticky." Ginny bid her goodbyes and headed towards her room. At the door, she was berated by the paparazzi once more.

"Ginny, where's Matthew?"

"Is your relationship on the rocks?"

"Has he finally moved on?"

At that Ginny stopped and turned around. "Matthew's inside. I had a drink spilled on me and am now going to change. Our relationship is just peachy. Isn't it obvious we're in love? As for moving on...To think we were just about to release that elusive wedding date. Oh, well. Guess you'll never know." Ginny shook her head when she heard them calling after her. "You're not getting another word out of me," she mumbled as she tried to work her room card. She passed it over the knob, but nothing happened. She arched a brow as she passed it a second and third time. Nothing happened. "Damn muggle contraptions. Hardly ever work." Ginny began to impatiently shove the door. She kicked at it a couple of times before returning to shoving it again. The door suddenly opened and she fell into the room. "Ow! What just happened?" Ginny stood up and examined the door. After about a minute, she shrugged. She wasn't a door expert anyway so as far as she knew, she'd probably just shoved the door in. She turned towards the bed and reached for her duffle. She pulled out a kimono Draco had gotten her on their trip to Tokyo. She reached for the zipper of the dress she had on and pulled it down. She shimmied out of her dress and stepped out of it. She was stepping out of her shoes when she felt arms wrap around her shoulders. Ginny shrieked in alarm and went with pure instinct: she elbowed her attacker in the ribs, took one arm and twisted it around while shoving her attacker down onto the ground.

"Who are you? What do you want? Answer me!" Ginny twisted the arm harder, causing the attacker to groan in pain.

"Ow! Will you stop that?" Ginny gasped and let up a little when she recognized the voice. "I am Draco Malfoy, your alleged boyfriend. I wanted some hot, steamy, make-up sex for our little tussle, but you apparently wanted to wrestle. Then again wrestling could lead to what I want..."

"How did you get in here?"

"Apparated. I was the one who opened the door for you. Nice kicking, by the way. Very effective. How's the foot?"

Ginny stuck out her lower lip, dangerously close to pouting. "Leave me alone. I have to change because someone spilled a drink on me."

"Potter, yes. Glad we agree. And go on changing. As a matter of fact, change your underwear while you are at it. I did enjoy the striptease," Draco added with a smirk.

"You were watching me?" Ginny gaped at him. "Why, you little pervert-" Draco tugged her up against him and crushed his lips on hers. Ginny trailed off on a moan.

Draco pulled away long enough to look down at her and say "Enough talk, wouldn't you agree?" Ginny responded by tugging his tie and lowering them onto the bed. They struggled for control for a minute, with both trying to be on top. Finally, Draco decided to let her win and concentrated on trailing kisses along her collarbone and then down her arm. Ginny helped him out of his jacket and tie. And just when she was reaching for the buckle of his pants, they heard a knock at her door. They would have ignored it, but a familiar voice was at the door.

"Ginny? Open up, it's Catherine." Catherine continued to knock unaware of the crisis she was stirring inside.

"Shit! Damn it. Damn it," Draco repeated. He shoved Ginny off a bit too forcefully, sending her over the edge of the bed.

"That's twice in one day, Malfoy," Ginny hissed.

"Malfoy? Is that you I hear in there? I heard your voice," Catherine accused from outside the door. Ginny and Draco looked at one another, eyes wide and not exactly sure what to do next. Had they just been caught? Finally, Draco thought. Now they could move on with their lives. No! Ginny thought. Now she had a lot of explaining to do.

"I've got to hide! Where can I hide?" Ginny whispered. She rushed to the closet and to her dismay, it was crammed with clothing. Clothing she assumed belonged to one of Victoria's legions of friends, or even Victoria herself.

"Come here." Draco pulled her by the arm back to the bed.

"Malfoy, I demand that you open this door immediately! If you've hurt Ginny...I have diplomatic immunity, thanks to my father, so as long as I don't murder you they can't send me to Azkaban. Open the bloody door! I'm using my wand," Catherine warned. Draco swore and shoved Ginny's head down until she was on the ground.

"Under the bed. Get under the bed," he muttered. Ginny forgot to let go of his hand and pulled him down with her. Draco pinched Ginny and shoved her further under the bed. The space was cramped for the both of them and especially tiny for him. As a man over six feet tall and weighing in at 175 pounds, beneath the bed was not a very practical place for him to hide.

"What is going on here?" Catherine asked as she burst through the door. When she didn't see anyone in the room, she shook her head. "I swear I heard him. I must be losing my mind." She turned to leave and remembered to close the door behind her. The instant the door clicked shut, Draco pinched Ginny once more.

"Ouch! Stop abusing me! I might as well call the police with all the bruises you've put on me! Domestic violence," Ginny whined.

"Stop it. I didn't pinch you hard enough to bruise either time and we both know it. And you pinched me twice earlier. Consider it pay back. I'm not sure how we're going to-I need to get out from under here before we can continue this discussion. I swear to you, it feels like my lungs are being crushed and my flesh is being pressed against my bones." Draco stood up and held out a hand to help Ginny. His body snapped back when Catherine burst through the door for the second time. "Catherine, what brings you to these parts?" He placed his foot above Ginny's head and tried as gently as possible to shove her back down. He heard her moan softly and prayed to God Catherine hadn't heard her. He stepped away from the bed, and away from Ginny, and moved up to be in front of Catherine. He was effectively blocking her view of the bed, just as he had aimed to.

"I'll ask the questions here, Malfoy." Catherine began to circle around him, attempting to make him sweat. But Draco remained as cool as a cucumber on the outside, even managing to appear bored. Internally, however, he was sweating like a pig and praying to God Ginny didn't move and that Catherine kept her piercing gaze on him and not on the bed behind him. "What are you doing in Ginny's hotel room?"

"Looking for Ginny. Same as you are, I suppose." Draco nonchalantly put his hands in his pockets, with the ghost of a smirk on his face.

"How did you get in?"

"Same way you did. Except I didn't break down the door with a spell. I apparated."

"Why didn't you open the door for me? And where were you a few seconds ago when I first stepped into the room?"

"You poured a cup of water on me earlier. I dumped you at the altar. Pick a reason, any reason you want. We're not friends, Catherine. Why would I open the door for you? And I did say I apparated here. Just a few seconds ago, in fact, so I wasn't even in here to open the door for you in the first place," he responded coolly. Catherine stopped circling him and narrowed her eyes.

"As much as I despise you, I have to admit you do have a point. But why, pray tell, is Ginny's dress on the floor while her new dress is still laid out in the bed? Am I expected to believe she's running around the hotel in her undergarments?"

"How should I know? I only got here moments before you, remember. For all we know, she and your precious Matthew could be off snogging somewhere."

Catherine laughed at that. "Be serious, Malfoy. Matthew already told me they were on the fringes of breaking-up. It's just a matter of who calls it off first."

"He said that, did he?" Draco shrugged. "That's their business. Why are you still here?"

"Why are you still here? I'm the one who's actually concerned about Ginny' s well-being. You're probably here to bother her. Don't you know better than to barge into a woman's room? Especially when said woman is supposed to be changing? And you knew she was changing because she said as much before she dashed off ten minutes ago."

"I think I just saw Matthew pass by with Potter. They were looking for you earlier," Draco lied. "You better hurry, they looked anxious."

"That's bollocks." But Catherine did look over her shoulder, where she spotted the door open. She debated between staying to make sure Draco left and believing Draco and going after Matthew and Harry. She opted for the latter, justifying it with the fact that Ginny was a grown woman and could take care of herself. She didn't understand why Draco was waiting for her in her room as she changed, but their crazy relationship was beyond her realm of comprehension. She had long since given up on trying to figure out how they actually managed to get along, work side-by-side, and remain friends. "I'd better go after them. I wouldn't want them to worry about me. Don't touch anything and if Ginny comes back wearing just a towel, you better leave."

"I will. Scouts honor." Catherine left at last and Draco quickly closed the door, sighing when Ginny came out from under the bed. "She shouldn't have believed me. I'm not even sure what a scout is. I just heard some boy say it once while I was studying at Oxford."

"Did you have to shove so hard? You nearly cracked my neck!" Ginny whined.

"This has gotten way out of hand. You're lying to your friends and the world about who you are with and what you are doing. You can't honestly stand there and tell me you see nothing wrong with telling people you're engaged to one man and then sneaking off to fool around with some other guy." Draco grabbed the kimono from the bed and tossed it to her.

"Hey!" It almost hit Ginny square in the face. "Watch it! What are you angry with me for? Just a few minutes ago, you were ready to hop into bed."

"Yeah. I'm no longer in the mood. Just put your clothes on. I'm leaving."

"You're leaving? What about me?"

"You're not my date, remember?" Draco retorted. "Go be with your fiancé. You wouldn't want people to know the truth."

"I'd rather spend my evenings with you, you know that. And I understand you're frustrated by the situation-"

"I don't want to argue with you anymore today. And that's just what this discussion is going to end in, us arguing. If you want to leave with me, then leave. It doesn't make any difference to me." Draco apparated then, leaving Ginny by herself in the hotel room. He was lying, she told herself. Of course it mattered to him. Ginny decided to give him some time to cool off and put on her green kimono so she could indulge in a small drinking session. She walked back into the party using the back entrance to avoid the paparazzi. She headed straight for the bar, briefly waving at Lavender, Hermione and Pansy who were seated on the opposite end.

"What's wrong with her?" Pansy chewed her bubble gum and watched Ginny with mild concern. The truth of the matter was, Ginny may not have been Pansy's friend, but since she had started seeing Draco Malfoy on the sly she suddenly became interesting gossip. And if there was anything Pansy couldn't live without in this world-Well, she wouldn't go as far as saying it was gossip, but gossip was a close second on her list of necessities. And Ginny was just about the only person in the world Pansy felt she could trust with her problems; she could tell Ginny anything and she knew whatever she said was for Ginny's ears and Ginny's ears only. Pansy's eyes widened when she saw Ginny shoot back a couple of shots of what appeared to be vodka, one right after the other. "That right there just takes the biscuit for the dumbest thing I've seen tonight. A girl that thin shouldn't be having so much vodka. Wonder where her boyfriend is."

"Off flirting with the Minister's daughter. I swear to you, he's cheating on her. Ginny, that is," Lavender clarified, just in case they were moving too fast for Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes. Didn't Lavender realize just who she was dealing with here? "He, Matthew, spent the entire evening with Catherine on his arm. Beautiful girl, but he's supposed to be taken! And she's been cheated on before, hasn't she? I heard Draco got off with some strange woman he met at Fred and George's party last fall. Why on earth would she want to play at the other woman when she knows what it's like to be cheated on? You'd think she would be more sympathetic than that."

"Hmm. Matthew's arm you say? Didn't you hear, she used to date-"

"We have more important things to worry about," Hermione interrupted.

Lavender and Pansy rolled their eyes. "Like what?" they asked at the same time.

"Like Ron being lured away from me-er, Lavender by that girl. Victoria Wellington," she specified for Pansy's benefit.

"The damn wench!"

"Well, don't mince your words, Lavender. Tell us how you really feel about her."

"I mean it, Pansy. The girl's the biggest wench-"

Pansy cut her off. "I was being sarcastic. No need to yak away on your reasoning."

"You have to help me get him back, Pansy."

"You want him back?" Surprised by the admission as well as the plea for help, Pansy rocked back on her heels. "How can I help you to get him back? Especially when he's hanging around Victoria Wellington. We were all there, Lavender. He broke up with you meaning you can't just win him back that easily. And no offense to you, but Victoria Wellington is some men's dream. Why would he want to give up a new and exciting relationship with her for an old and mundane relationship with you?"

"That's where you come in. Dig up some dirt on her."

"Uh, not happening, sorry." Pansy shook her head.

"Why not?" Lavender asked, disappointed to be turned down so quickly.

"First of all, dig where? The girl was raised in muggle New York. Not only does she have very few friends who are wizards, she has very few friends that are British! The only friends of hers I know or have any sort of connection to are Matthew and Johnathan. And I don't really know them know them, it's more like I know of them. Do you honestly expect her closest friends in the world who don't truly know me or trust me would tell me anything about her life? And just where am I going to find anyone willing to talk to me who would actually have some useful information? She's a billionaire, Lav. Her slate's going to come out clean because she can pay people to keep their mouths shut. Or at the very least, blackmail or threaten them to keep her secrets."

"Don't you want a challenge, Pansy? Imagine, cracking the enigma that is Victoria Wellington. You'd go down in the history books. And you managed to get something on Catherine, who's the Minister's daughter. I'd say she's more important and tougher to crack than Victoria."

"No, it doesn't work that way. You don't seem to understand how much money and power this girl actually has. She's a very important person at the Ministry and-"

"Are you telling me you can't do it? Pansy, what happened to that killer spirit of yours? You looked up information on Catherine and that was hard. So this may be a little harder." Lavender shrugged. "You never know what you can do until you try. You should always aim higher. Once you've reached one rung on a ladder, figure out how to get to the next one. Don't be a big girl's blouse. Wimps never make it to the top of the ladder, but you aren't a wimp, Pansy."

Pansy considered it for a moment. "And if I do help you? What do I get out of it?"

A slow smile crept along Lavender's face. It was like dangling candy in front of a small child. "Gossip. Juicy gossip no one else knows about."

That got Pansy hooked. She'd be the first and the only to know. Because if she found something, she didn't necessarily have to share it with Lavender or anyone else for that matter. It was her favorite part about gossip, deciding what information to leak and which to keep to herself. Lavender like to spread, but Pansy just enjoyed knowing. Of course, Lavender didn't know that. No one did. "And what are you going to do with whatever I manage to find on her?"

"We're going to destroy her."

"We?" Pansy and Hermione looked at one another.

"That doesn't sound wise, Lavender. She's a billionaire and a powerful witch. She can make us disappear."

"Don't be so melodramatic, Herms. Where would she send us to? And besides, how would she know it was us doing everything? If we cover our tracks well-"

"She's smart, though. And you two blatantly hate her. It's kind of obvious who would try to harm her. I can come off smelling like a rose. But you two...Okay, I'm in." Lavender grinned at Pansy.

"And you, Hermione? Care to join the destroy Victoria club?"

"Listen to yourself. Destroying people's lives? Sabotaging relationships? Does that sound like something I'd do?" Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "What makes you think you could even get away with all of this? Or any of this, for that matter."

"Come on, Granger. Don't be so terrified of getting caught. Where's that Gryffindor bravery we were always being told about at Hogwarts? Weren't you placed in Gryffindor House because of your daring nature? Aren't you supposed to be bold?" Pansy taunted. "Besides, I know you wouldn't want Weasley to end up marrying her."

"He wouldn't marry her, that hooker. Would he?" Hermione looked to Lavender for confirmation. Ron knew better than that. At least, she hoped he did.

"I don't know. There's no way of predicting what kind of effect her charms will have on Ron. A woman's wiles can break a man. That's why we need to find out exactly what's going on and stop whatever ideas that wench may have running through her mind. Or any ideas she may have planted in Ron's head. We have to do this, Hermione. You have to do this, as Ron's friend," Lavender said.

Hermione sighed and gave in. "You're right. We have to protect Ron, as his friends. What do you want me to do?"

Lavender smiled victoriously. "Let's wait until Pansy gathers some information before we do anything drastic. But for now...This is her hotel, right?"

"And her party," Hermione added. "What are you getting at?"

"These are her people here. Mingle, get to know them. Become an insider. Someone's got to find out exactly what's going on between her and Ron. Target whoever looks completely wasted. And act drunk. People tend to say things to drunks because they won't remember in the morning."

"How does a person act drunk?"

Impatient, Lavender shoved a drink into her hands. "Take this. Swirl it a lot and toss it back as if it were a shot of something strong. Giggle a lot, stumble around a little, slur a word or two. Someone's bound to fall for it and someone's bound to have a loose tongue."

Hermione had her doubts but decided to give it a shot. "I've got nothing better to do now that Ginny's completely out of it."

"That's the spirit!" Lavender gave her a push towards where Matthew and Johnathan were busy entertaining Catherine. "Try them first."

"Er, hiya Matthew. Johnathan. Catherine." Hermione giggled nervously and hoped it came out as more of a drunken giggle.

"Hermione. Are you drunk?" Catherine leaned in, as if trying to smell her breath. Hermione instantly stepped back. She didn't want the truth to be revealed so quickly.

"No. Of course not. Since when do I drink?" She laughed as she tossed back some of what was in the glass Lavender had handed her. She hissed as the vodka burned a route down her esophagus. It must have been Ginny or Draco's glass. They were the only two she knew who actually enjoyed torturing their stomach linings. "Strong stuff."

"Considering that was your first time having some..." Johnathan removed the glass from her hands and handed it to Harry, who was conveniently standing nearby.

"Some party. Right, Harry? Victoria sure does know how to throw a party." Hermione nodded a lot, thinking that drunks can be very repetitive at times.

"She throws the best," Johnathan agreed. "Is there any particular reason you're here pretending to be drunk?"

Hermione's eyes widened. How did he figure her out so quickly? "Who pretends to be drunk? Which, by the way, I am not. Drunk nor pretending."

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not stupid. I attended Yale, took the same classes as Matthew did. We both got a degree in economics and I have an additional degree in psychology. My parents may have gotten me into school by writing a check, but they certainly didn't pay for my distinctions of being a member of Phi Beta Kappa or graduating magna cum laude."

"Er..." Hermione looked to Harry for help, but he was busy eyeing Matthew with complete and utter disdain. "I'm not sure what any of this means-"

"It means he's smart. Very smart," Catherine explained.

"And as a college graduate," Johnathan continued with a small smile serving as thanks to Catherine, "I know when a person is truly drunk. I myself have been drunk many times throughout my life and by the face you made when you sipped your drink, I could tell you'd probably never had anything stronger than champagne. Maybe you've had a glass of wine and a cosmopolitan whenever you're around friends and don't want to seem like a prude. Now, since I do have a degree in psychology, I have dissected the evidence and have come up with three reasons why you would pretend to be drunk. First, you could be bored of your straight and tidy life and wanted to see what it was like to have fun for a change and since you didn't want to be hung over tomorrow at work, you decided pretending was your best option."

"Sounds plausible," Catherine and Matthew nodded in agreement.

"Second, you could genuinely believe you are drunk because you have never truly had alcohol before and are under the impression that a single shot of the-what did you call it? Strong stuff? Yes, that a single shot of the 'strong stuff' ought to do the trick."

"Naive. Yes, also believable," Catherine and Matthew concurred. They had started to sound like parrots and were getting on Hermione's last nerve. Wasn't anyone on her side today?

"Third, and this is the one I truly believe in, you're pretending to be drunk so that you can pump us for information concerning Victoria that you can go back and feed to your gossip-thirsty queen bee also known as Lavender Brown. Am I right or am I right?" Johnathan asked acidly. This isn't going too well, Hermione thought as she quickly planned the best way to retreat.

"No! No! You couldn't be any further from the truth. I just want to have fun. Harry, come dance with me." She desperately dragged Harry away and spared a searing look at Lavender and Pansy.

Pansy noticed her look and rolled her eyes. Of course Lavender's plan hadn't worked. Hermione had probably been too obvious. But it wasn't poor Hermione Pansy held responsible. "Nice touch, using the friend card," Pansy commented. "It was a low card to pull, even for me. Are you sure you weren't meant to be a Slytherin?"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Lavender said in response.

"Except you're not angry with him, but with her. Seems your aim is set on the wrong target." Pansy breezed by Lavender, eyeing Ginny and then Hermione before bumping solidly into a man's chest. "Oh! My apologies, I didn't see you there. I can be a bit of a klutz," Pansy confessed.

"Pansy?" Pansy gasped when she recognized the voice.

"Oliver?" Pansy didn't wait for a response. She made a beeline for the bar, right beside Ginny where the lights were at their dimmest. "I'll have two shots of whatever she's drinking," Pansy ordered. She kept her head down low and tried her best to suppress the urge to turn around. She looked over at Ginny and curled her lip, preparing to do something she hated, even with Ginny: releasing information about herself. They'd been doing it for months now, exchanging woes, but it still galled Pansy that she felt a need to discuss her problems with someone else. "I'll spill if you will."

"My boyfriend, Draco, is angry with me because as far as the entire world is concerned, my boyfriend's name is Matthew. My ex is obsessed with my boyfriend's, that would be Draco's, ex. And she seemed interested in him, the ex-er, my ex, before, but she now seems interested in my boyfriend, Matthew this time, whom she used to date once upon a time. Hermione and Lavender are constantly bitching about Ron and Victoria, who aren't even dating. And somehow, this has all been going on for a while but I didn't notice until today because my boyfriend, Draco, and I have been too involved with one another these past few months to notice that anything was wrong. Ain't that something? I thought everything would be great after we got together, but nope. Honeymoon's over folks. Wait, not honeymoon. We're not married. But you know what I mean. Bet you can't top that," Ginny challenged lazily. She was feeling buzzed and mellow from the glasses of Pinot noir and vodka she'd had since Draco left.

"Bet you I can." Pansy tossed back a shot, scrunched her nose when the burn she had been expecting hadn't occurred, and then tossed the second back. "You're having wine? You just made me toss back two shots of wine? Pathetic. Get me something strong. The strongest stuff you've got back there." Pansy waited for the shots to arrive and nearly screamed after she'd had her first. "Bloody hell! That burned skin off! I think I need another."

"You're stalling. Can't beat me," Ginny smirked.

"Oh, yeah? Just listen to this. First, I had to sneak past my current boyfriend, Blaise from our Hogwarts days, so I could attend this party on my own. I've been trying to break up with him for weeks now, but he just doesn't seem to take my hints. I mean, if your key doesn't work on my locks, chances are I changed them. Anyway, so I arrive here stag and bump into Lavender and Hermione. They've got me in some deal to destroy the pretty little girl hanging around your brother. Honestly, I didn't realize he was such a catch. He's got three beautiful women floating around after him. One of them's dumb as a rock, the other's too smart for her own good, and the third is so mysterious, her own shadow probably doesn't follow her because it doesn't know where she is! And my job, or end of the deal I should say, is to find out information about the mysterious one. Then, just as I am about to talk Lee Jordan into dancing with me, my ex-husband bumps into me. Or, rather, I bumped into him. I haven't seen or heard from him in...Who knows how long? It's been so long, I can't even remember the last time we sat down and had a one-on-one conversation."

"Doesn't top me. So sorry you've lost our little game today."

"How are you more less fortunate? You have two boyfriends, one real and one fake and both gorgeous, while I've got one unwanted boyfriend and one too-gorgeous-for-the-eyes ex-husband. Damn it, I'm still in love with him!"

Ginny considered this new evidence. "That does sound bad," she agreed. "But you keep saying ex. Last time I checked, the petition you two filed two years ago is inactive. Neither of your necessary signatures were on it and after a year of inactivity, the Ministry decided you two just didn't want it to go through. You could try to work it out with him-"

"No," Pansy said sadly. "No," she nearly sobbed. "I can't. We can't. Our worlds are too different, our lives too incompatible. Some things were said that just can't be erased or taken back."

"They say time heals," Ginny offered. "See if the saying has any merit."

"Turn around and see if there's a tall, lean, sandy blonde. Knowing Oliver, he's probably wearing a black suit with a matching tie and white sneakers with-"

"Black laces," Ginny finished. She faced Pansy once more, goggling. "That's Oliver? He's like a darker, lankier version of Draco. I mean, don't get me wrong. The guy's gorgeous, he just seems so...well, boring. Like someone who wears matching socks and underwear."

"Yes, actually, he does. Oliver loves matching things." Pansy miserably ordered them another round, of butterbeer this time.

"If it weren't for the sneakers, I would have thought he was heading off to work."

"Oliver's always ready for work. He's an investment banker and he used to say besides stocks, I was the excitement in his life. I'm not sure what a stock is, but it doesn't sound too interesting. But Ollie loves stocks, bonds, and securities. He's such a nerd, too. A real wiz with numbers. And he's got a memory like an elephant. Never did forget a single birthday or anniversary. Blimey, he used to have to remind me sometimes." Pansy sighed, wistfully remembering each and every birthday he had surprised her on. "Listen to me, making myself sad and regretful on how things turned out. And you, listing all the reasons you're unhappy. We sound like a pathetic bunch, don't we? Why don't we change that? We deserve to have fun too, you know." Pansy finished off her drink and waited for Ginny to do the same. She then ordered them another round. She clinked her glass (Victoria, apparently, didn't stock the traditional mugs in which butterbeer was supposed to be served) against Ginny's and made a toast. "To a happier and better night as a couple of single girls then we ever were as a part of a couple."

"Er, sure." Ginny clinked her glass in turn and gulped down her drink. That last glass did them both in. Their heads were no longer swimming; they were now completely drowning. Their movements were now very liquid and every step they took felt like they were walking across a pool. Ginny giggled when she moved her arm and saw the room spin about as she moved. "I think we're having fun already."

"Haven't even started yet, Gin. I can call you Gin, right? Doesn't matter." Pansy waved all of this aside. "Want to have some real fun? Let's dance." Pansy stood up and stepped up on the bar stool, nearly falling off and onto Ginny.

"What are you doing? Dance floor's that way." But Ginny had already taken Pansy's hand and was on top of the table before her brain could even process the movement. "I think this isn't a very good way to hide from Oliver. You'll stand out like hell up here, especially dancing beside one of the only two redheads in the room. And I don't think Draco would like it if he found out what we were doing."

"Who cares about Oliver? And who cares about Draco?" Pansy demanded. "This is about us two, Pansy and Ginny, having fun. So let's get to it." Pansy began gyrating on the bar stool and Ginny shrugged, deciding she would look foolish if she didn't follow her lead. "Watch this!" Pansy got up on the bar and moonwalked across. Pansy wiggled her brows. "Not bad, huh?"

"You look like you've done this before."

"Nope. First time. In public anyway. Just try it. It's not as hard as it looks," Pansy assured her. Ginny knew she shouldn't, but wanted to try it desperately. So she turned around and moonwalked across the bar, so intensely concentrating on the movement of her feet (or at least as much as a drunk can be expected to concentrate), that she didn't notice the crowd that had gathered to cheer them on. Nor did she notice her brother yelling at her to get down, the flashbulbs going off in a frenzy, or the drinks she was knocking over as she crossed the bar. But most importantly, she didn't notice her position on the bar and how close to the end of it, and to Pansy, she actually was. She ended up crashing solidly into Pansy who had been standing at the edge of the bar. They ended up going over, both unperturbed with the idea of crashing onto the ground. Except they didn't crash onto the ground.

Just as they were about to hit the floor, an arm wrapped around each of their waists and dragged them across a shoulder. "Wow! That was fun! Let's do it again!" Ginny looked up and caught a glimpse at the man who saved them. She had been expecting Ron or Harry or Matthew or even Draco. She hadn't been expecting Pansy's husband to catch them. Since he'd saved her face from being smashed in, she decided to be friendly. "Thanks a bunch! You're so helpful even though Pansy's so angry with you. You're a lot stronger than you look, too."

"No, you two just don't weigh all that much." Oliver grunted as he sat them down on an empty table. "What were you thinking? Dancing on top of a bar has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever seen you do, Pansy. And I've seen plenty of stupid things come out of you in the seven years I've known you."

"It was fun, not stupid." Pansy crossed her arms and blew hair out of her eyes. "And what are you doing here anyway? These aren't your people, they're my people."

"People don't belong to anyone, Pansy. I was invited, just as you probably were. And if that was your idea of fun, I would hate to see how you celebrate. Drinking responsibly-"

"Don't be so prim. It's my life, I live it how I want to."

"Right. Which of the two of you is the paparazzi after? The press has been snapping pictures like crazy." Oliver tried to block them from the lenses, using his body as a shield.

"Probably me." Ginny shot up her hand, as if still in school and waiting to be called on by a teacher. "I'm dating one of your friends. Allegedly, anyway."

"Can't be. My friends are all single. I'm the only semi taken one and, as you can see, my soon-to-be-ex-wife and I aren't on the best of terms. Hence the soon-to-be-ex part. Do you two need a ride home or something?"

"A ride?" Pansy and Ginny exchanged a look before bursting into a fit of laughter. "We're witches. Why would we need a ride anywhere?"

Oliver arched a brow. "You're both drunk. Statistically, drunks are nearly six times more likely to get into an accident than a sober person and-"

Pansy groaned. "No more stats, please. I thought once you moved out, the stats lessons would end."

Oliver stiffened. "Excuse me for wanting to share my knowledge. Excuse me for wanting to protect you two from getting hurt. I wasn't aware caring for another human being was against the law. But now I know. And since you'd rather spit insults at me at the moment, perhaps it would be best if I just left you to the piranhas that call themselves the media."

"Leave her to the piranhas. I appreciated your help. And I know my boyfriend would appreciate it if you took me home." Ginny batted her eyes and prepared to beg. "Please, please, please see me home?"

"Grown women with pride don't beg for anything, Ginny. I expected you to know that. Dating a billionaire and all." Pansy snorted at that. "Want some advice? Marry for money. Love is overrated." Pansy stood up and wobbled to the door where she ran into Blaise. "Boyfriend! Take me home?"

"Ah, sure. I was just looking for you, actually. Things are quite lonely in the evening without you around." Blaise wrapped an arm around Pansy's shoulders and led her out. Oliver watched on, his jaw ticking in anger.

"Who is that guy Pansy just left with?" Oliver asked as he helped Ginny up.

"Whoa. World is spinning. Or maybe I'm spinning. Who knows?"

"The man Pansy left with?" Oliver prompted patiently.

"Oh, you mean Blaise? That's her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. They've been dating for like a year, I think. Maybe more, maybe less. I haven't been paying attention to anything but my relationship for a long time. You're still married, did you know? And you'll probably remain married for a while yet."

"We will?" Oliver looked down at Ginny, eyes wide with disbelief. "I think I will take you home. What's the address?" Ginny rattled off her address and then leaned against Oliver for support. "What did you mean when you said we were still married and will probably remain married?"

"Oh, the petition you guys filed has been rendered inactive because neither of you signed it." Ginny shook her head a little. "If you didn't want to divorce, then why file? Only made my job harder. Or, actually added to my ever increasing duties. You see, my boyfriend/boss makes me do extra work so that we can spend more time together."

"How sad. I could have sworn I signed that petition."

"You signed the one in the muggle world, not the wizarding world. And unless the one in the wizarding world is signed, the one filed in the muggle world is void. Null. Doesn't count."

"I get the picture. Pansy never showed me the-what did you call it? Wizarding petition? She never showed me that one."

"She never signed it herself."

"I don't understand. She practically shoved me out of the door. She pushed for the divorce. Why wouldn't she want to finalize it? Especially if she has a new boyfriend." Oliver hailed them a cab and recited the address while gently settling Ginny into the car. "Why wouldn't she even mention the petition for divorce?"

"Because she still loves you. Duh." Ginny rolled her eyes at Oliver's shocked look. "Men are so naive. Why else would she not even mention the papers to you? She doesn't want to get divorced. She probably just thinks that's what you want."

"But she pushed for the divorce," Oliver insisted. "I never mentioned the word divorce."

"Again I say she thought that's what you wanted. So she pushed for it first. Rejection sucks. I should know. My boyfriend rejected me for someone else. Then he came to his senses and chose me. Now we're happy. Sort of." Ginny pouted a little. "We should be, anyway."

"I don't understand why she would date someone else if she still loves me. And while still being married. I mean, I didn't know about the divorce rules in your world, but I'm sure she did. And what was she expecting to come out of all of this? Had I not run into you, I wouldn't have known any of this."

"She wants you, you want her. I don't see a problem." The taxi slowed to a stop. "Help me up? I can't really move own my own yet."

"Sure." Oliver paid the cab driver, over tipped him and then stepped out and held out an arm for Ginny. "You know, many people like to say fifty percent of all marriages end up in divorce. That number is actually false considering it is typically a comparison of the number of divorces over the number of marriages that have occurred in a single year and ignores marriages that occurred years ago but the couples are just now divorcing. For example, if 2 million couples were married last year and 1 million filed for divorce, it appears that half of the marriages resulted in divorce. Except that out of the 1 million-"

"Pansy's right, you're too into stats and analyzing data. Maybe that's why your marriage didn't work out."

Oliver shook his head as he decided it would be best to carry Ginny up. "What's the apartment number?"

"Top floor. The entire top floor is one apartment." Ginny snuggled into Oliver's shoulder. She pulled back to rub at her nose a second. "You know, you're really bony. Maybe that's why she left you."

"That's a theory." Thankfully, the building only had three floors so he didn't have to carry her too far. When they arrived at the front door of the apartment, Oliver looked down at Ginny and shook her a little to make sure she was still awake. "Keys? To open the door," he explained.

"Oh, just knock. He should be home." Oliver wanted to ask who he was, but knew it wasn't any of his business. So he just knocked and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. His eyes widened slightly when a familiar blonde answered the door. "Draco Malfoy?"

"Clear off, it's fucking three in the morning." Bleary eyed, Draco stood at the doorway in nothing more than a pair of black boxers. "Do I look ready for polite company? Someone better have died or else someone will-" Draco stopped as his eyes finally adjusted to the light. "Oliver Weiss? Pansy's husband?"

"Yes." Oliver beamed at him, surprised Draco had remembered him. "I brought you someone who partied a little too hard tonight. She claims to live here."

Draco looked down at Ginny and frowned. "She knows better than to get drunk. Last time she got drunk, she ended up shagging a stranger. Of course, that stranger ended up being the love of her life, but that's the luck of the draw." Draco looked back up at Oliver. "She said she lived here? You asked her for her home address and this is the one she gave you?"

"Uh, yes." Not comprehending the significance of this fact, Oliver shifted Ginny slightly in his arms. "Do you mind taking her from me now? She doesn't weigh any more than a feather, but it feels awkward, you know, standing at someone's doorway carrying a drunk redhead. It's an experience, I must admit, but not one which was on my list of things to do before I die."

"Understandable." Draco took Ginny into his arms, shaking her a bit to see if she was awake. "She's out cold. Thank you for bringing her over, I really do appreciate it."

"Ah, no problem." Oliver hesitated a bit before speaking again. He didn't like to pry, but he was curious. "Luck of the draw? She had a one night stand with the guy she ended marrying?"

"Marriage?" Draco choked on the word. "I never said anything about marriage. Love and marriage don't always go together."

"Sure they do. Have you ever watched an episode of Married With Children? The theme song said something about love and marriage going together like a horse and carriage."

"They said that to rhyme. I've been down the marriage path before. It didn't end too well. Neither did your path, I suppose. Then again, you married Pansy. Any man who puts up with Pansy out of their own freewill deserves some sort of award or compensation."

Oliver shrugged. "She's not a bad person once you get to know her. Anyway, what does it matter now that the marriage is nearly over? My duty here is done. I hope your girlfriend doesn't feel too dead in the morning. I'll get the door for you." Oliver stepped back and closed the door. Draco laid Ginny on the bed and decided to let her sleep. If she wanted to do her own thing and not listen to his advice, it was fine by him. He'd show her who needed whom...

The next morning, Ginny woke up with a splitting headache. Disoriented, she got up to brush her teeth and wash her face. "The world is spinning," she mumbled on her way back to the bedroom. She got clothes out of the closet and prepared to dress for work. "Draco, is breakfast ready?" No response. Strange, Ginny thought. He usually took care of breakfast while she handled dinner. "Would you like for me to prepare something for us?" Still no response. Ginny walked over to the kitchen carrying her shoes in her hands. She got out a bowl, cereal, and milk and prepared herself breakfast. As she prepared to ingest her first spoonful, she glanced over at the clock. And then proceeded to spit out the food which had been in her mouth. "Jesus Christ, I'm late!" It was ten past ten, making Ginny officially and hour and ten minutes late for work. Ginny pulled out her wand and apparated to the Ministry, shoes still in hand. She jogged up the steps to her floor and nearly flew to her desk. She screeched when she spotted Matthew in her seat. "You scared me. What are you doing here? Never mind that. Do you have aspirin? I've got this monster headache and-"

"I need to speak with you in private. Now." Matthew didn't even wait for a response. He simply grabbed her by the wrist and used the nearest empty office. He sat Ginny down in a chair before he began to pace in front of her.

"Are you all right? You never pace." Concerned, Ginny sat up straight, holding her head in an attempt to keep it attached to her body. Then she realized she had dropped her shoes. She picked them up again and proceeded to put them on. "I have to lay off the alcohol. I can barely think with all the banging going on in my head right now."

"Speaking of your little binge..." Matthew slapped a paper down on the desk in front of her. "The New York Post reports on Page Six 'Computer tycoon's future wife sure knows how to party. Just last night, Ginny Weasley, fiancée of Matthew Dellworth of Wellington Enterprises, was spotted tossing back shots as if they were glasses of water alongside an unidentified gal pal. Is rehab in the near future for London's premier redhead?' The Chicago Sun Times writes 'A relationship already on the fritz seemed to have progressed and regressed yesterday as cameras busily snapped photos of Matthew Dellworth and his fiancée of six months Ginny Weasley smooching at the start of Victoria Wellington's cocktail party and then later each leaving on the arms of different people.' The New York Times notes 'Many have been wondering if the couple will even make it past the end of end of the year. But sources tell us Ginny, while attending an exclusive party hosted by the ever elusive Victoria Wellington, reaffirmed their plans of not only remaining a couple, but of tying the knot as well. Sources have quoted Ginny as saying 'Our relationship is just peachy. Isn't it obvious we're in love?' Ginny then went on to tease witnesses, saying she had been planning to release the wedding date in exchange for being left alone by the paparazzi.' The London Times reads 'After a night of drinking, Ginny Weasley brushed by the paparazzi standing by Victoria Wellington's party soaking wet. Apparently, another guest had accidentally spilled a drink onto her simple green dress. Despite this mishap, Miss Weasley was all smiles as she assured reporters of the undying love shared between herself and her fiancé Matthew Dellworth, the American computer mogul. Miss Weasley revealed that they had already set a date for the what is expected to be the greatest wedding in the history of Great Britain since that of Prince Charles to Lady Diana." Matthew let out a deep breath once he was finished.

"Okay. It has become obvious you weren't paying attention to me yesterday." Matthew cleared his throat and prepared his lungs. "What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

In awe, Ginny gaped at him. "What? No," she sputtered.

"Ten papers caught your little statement last night. Ten! Every newspaper in the world is now scrambling to find out more details about this nonexistent wedding. We're supposed to be breaking up! That was the plan. But now the entire world is under the impression we're madly in love. And then to top it all off, you get drunk and dance on top of a bar with Pansy Parkinson. Pansy fucking Parkinson, who I was under the impression you didn't even really like! So now, not only are we madly in love and getting married very soon, I'm also marrying a drunk! Because that's how the press is spinning it. America's very own Prince Charming is marrying an alcoholic. Do you have any idea how that makes me look?" Matthew demanded. His face had turned beet red with rage and the force of yelling, leaving Ginny to only be able to stare at him. After a few moments of silence, she managed to shake her head, which only made him angrier. "Well, let me enlighten you. Dating an alcoholic calls into question my character, which up until yesterday had been very highly regarded. Now, people are calling into question my sense of judgment, personal and business wise. Imagine that, people questioning my business sense. A couple of my clients called in this morning, claiming not to be satisfied with my company's services. I'm losing customers, Ginny."

"That has to be coincidence. They wouldn't fire you over something so-"

"Oh, but they have," he nodded bitterly. "And you better believe all hell will break loose when Victoria catches wind of this."

"Why would she be upset that you lost customers?"

"We own shares of the same company. Victoria, Johnathan, myself, and a few others you don't know." Matthew snarled. "I suppose you might know some of them. Oliver Weiss being one. You fell very neatly into his arms. The press is having a field day with that one since he's allegedly still very much married."

"What?" Ginny stammered. "I did not fall into his arms, he-" Matthew threw a copy of The Quibbler across the desk. Ginny gasped when she saw a picture of Oliver carrying her into Draco's building.

"Good luck trying to keep your relationship a secret from Catherine. She's sure to recognize the building." Matthew raked a hand through his hair. "Damn it, this has got to stop. I tried to end it last night, but you didn't seem to be interested. I'm starting to think you want to keep this charade up for as long as humanly possible. Or even forever."

"I'm sorry for my behavior last night-"

"Sorry? You're sorry." Matthew laughed a little. "You keep handing out apologies left and right. Apologies don't cover the damage. The clients I lost today weren't major, but losing even one client can lead to a domino effect. People are calling into question my character. That bothers me. It hurts. Because I'm not a bad person and now, in doing a friend a favor, I'm coming off as a bad person. This is...There are no words to describe how upset I am right now."

Ginny felt very small and guilty. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Matthew held up a hand. "Save it, because right now, nothing is coming through." Ginny could see the truth in his words. She could apologize all she wanted, but it wasn't something he wanted to hear at the moment. She felt as if she were losing him. She was losing Draco, she was losing Matthew, she had no idea what was going on between any of her friends...She no longer had any control over her life.

"All right," she said slowly. She stood up and fought back tears. "I'll just go then." Ginny awkwardly stumbled across the office, her blurry eyes preventing her from walking straight. Matthew started to call her back and apologize for being so hard on her, but she had already left. He sat down and rubbed his temples, contemplating how he was going to get himself out of his current mess.

Ginny headed for the elevator, but bumped into Draco as she rounded her work area. Draco smirked down at her. "Someone's late. Rough night? Couldn't get yourself up-" Draco stopped teasing when he noticed the tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" He hated to see her upset and for a moment, he was pained with the thought that he may have been responsible. Maybe he had pushed her too far that night before, but he knew he was right. They needed to come clean.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off. Personal time. And don't worry, I'll be here bright and early tomorrow," Ginny sobbed as she brushed by him to the elevator. Draco reached her in two strides.

"What's wrong?" he repeated. Ginny struggled to get out of his arms for a bit.

"Let go of me. You're causing a scene," Ginny said dully. Draco realized she was right when he looked up and spotted Catherine and Harry staring at them. He let go of her arm and took a step back. His nostrils flared when she stepped onto the elevator. His girlfriend, his lover, his best friend was upset and he couldn't console her. He couldn't even go after her because if he did, their secret would be revealed. He turned on his heels and entered his office. He arched a brow when he saw Matthew sitting behind his desk.

"Comfy?" He could smell Ginny in the room and quickly deduced what had happened. They had been talking, arguing more likely, about their arrangement and what happened last night. He had upset Ginny and that didn't sit too well with Draco. He moved quickly, surprising Matthew when he had him up in the air by the lapels of his jacket within a matter of seconds. "What the bloody hell did you say to her?"

"Excuse me?" Matthew grabbed Draco's wrists and tried to get him to let go.

"I know you and Ginny were in here, arguing perhaps. And whatever you said to her upset her to the point of tears. Whatever it is-"

"Close the door and I'll tell you." Draco turned around and cursed under his breath when he saw a small crowd had gathered outside of his office. He muttered a quick spell and the door closed with a charm on it, so no one could hear their conversation. After Matthew explained the situation, Draco sat back on the couch in his office and considered their options. As minutes ticked by in silence, Matthew grew worried Draco was going to punch him for making Ginny cry. He couldn't handle a black eye at the moment, though he knew he deserved it. He'd never yelled at woman before.

"I have to talk to Ginny," Draco said suddenly. He looked over at the clock above his desk and calculated how long it would be until he was off the clock. "I could take my lunch in a little bit," he said more to himself. He looked up at Matthew and escorted him out. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she does the right thing. Breaks up with you, that is."

"Ah, okay. Thanks?" Matthew walked out confused at what had just occurred. But Draco was a man on a mission. He quickly wrapped up a few loose strings and apparated to his apartment. He found Ginny sitting at the kitchen table, staring down at a bowl of half-eaten cereal.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked without looking up.

"You called this your home last night. And I've noticed that whenever you're upset, you like to talk it out with me. Right there actually, where you're sitting right now. You usually eat something while you talk, to keep your nervous hands busy." Draco tilted his head slightly, indicating he was waiting for her to respond. But she just continued to spoon up cereal. He sighed and tried again. "You have to tell her." Ginny's head snapped up. "That got your attention. And, unfortunately, it's the right thing to do. You have to break up with Matthew and tell Catherine the truth. You will feel much better afterward."

"That's not what I'm upset about!" Ginny argued. "Why should I tell anyone anything? That's not why I'm unhappy."

"Yes, it is." Draco held up a hand when she shook her head. "You're upset because Matthew and I are angry with you. You're upset because you didn't realize what was going on in your friends' lives. You're upset because things have seemed to pick up speed and race by you. It's been going on all along, but you only just now noticed. You like to be in control and the way things are now, everyone and everything seems just out of reach."

"I forgot you can read me like a book," Ginny muttered. "I just don't see how this will solve anything. It will only make even more people angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you. And neither is Matthew. We're just angry at and frustrated with the situation. Do you know how badly I wanted to run after you today? But I couldn't because there were people watching, Catherine being one of them. She's like the fucking elephant in every room. We can't be together in public because of how she may feel about it and Matthew can't date other women because he's supposed to be dating you. This arrangement isn't really fair to anyone-"

"She'll be so angry with me and I don't want her to be angry. I don't want to lose her as a friend."

"You may have lost her the instant we hooked up for the first time. It's your decision. But you know how I feel about it." Ginny rubbed her hands over her face. Torn, she looked up at Draco with pleading eyes. She could potentially lose him forever if they tried to remain the way they were. Or she could lose Catherine, hurting her in the process.

"I don't know what I want. I do know my head hurts and Matthew's yelling didn't exactly do any good to my hangover. I was late for work for the first time in who knows how long. We've been arguing over the most ridiculous things, dumb things really. I'm not feeling very well and it's just really not my day today."

"Stop making excuses. It's been nearly two years since we got together the first time and a year since I broke up with Catherine. Catherine and I weren't in love with each other. She didn't care much about me, she just wanted to get married. She seemed mighty cozy with Matthew last night. By the way, that's probably why he wants to be single again." Frustrated, Draco took the bowl of cereal from her and placed it in the sink not too gently. "You've put everyone's life on hold just so you wouldn't hurt one person's feelings."

"I haven't put everyone's life on hold. Don't you dare hang that over my head."

"You have put everyone's life on hold. I want you to move in with me, take our relationship to the next level. But hold on a second, you can't move in because we're not even supposed to be dating in the first place. Matthew has been hitting on Catherine, but that can't go anywhere because he's supposed to be engaged to you. And since they can't really get together, Harry has this false hope that he and Catherine can get together. But even if they do get together, he can never bring her over to his flat because you live there and as far as Catherine and the entire world is concerned, you live with your fiancée Matthew. And then there are the people who have to watch their tongues whenever they are around those who don't know. You know Pansy's just itching to talk about it, but she can't and now Oliver's in town so she's at her most vulnerable and instead of having nice, juicy gossip to spread so she could feel better about her impending divorce, she has to keep the best of her dirt to herself."

"Draco, that last one didn't even make any sense. Gossiping isn't Pansy's only way to cope."

"You obviously don't know her all that well. And that's all right, I know her. I grew up with her. Pureblood, bigot families tend to stick together. Pansy loves to gossip because she felt left out growing up. But this isn't about Pansy's psyche, it's about you. I don't want to be angry with you, Ginny, but you're making this situation more difficult than it has to be. You're trying to make one person happy at the expense of other people's happiness. Bloody hell, the person you're trying to make happy isn't even happy because she can't see either one of the men that are after her and she may or may not be interested in them, but she'll never know because she can't make a move in either direction and neither can they. You have to say something, Ginny."

"Fine!" Ginny pouted a bit. "I'll break up with Matthew. We can make it appear as if we've started dating immediately after the break up. A kind of rebound."

"No," Draco interrupted. "That won't work. If we just started dating, you wouldn't be moving in. And you would still feel guilty about not telling her the entire truth. The truth always comes out and as cliché as that sounds, I firmly believe it. What if ten years down the road, someone slips and word gets out? She would be even angrier with you if she heard the news from someone else."

"But by then she would have completely moved on," Ginny insisted.

"How can she move on if she doesn't know what she's moving from? Or that she needs to move on at all? And how many bloody times are we going to have the same sodding argument? It's driving me bonkers, Ginny. All we ever do is argue, have sex, and work. And when we argue, it's always about the same thing: should we tell her or should we stay the way we are? We can't go on like this, Ginny. We can't continue to argue about this each and every day. Forget Catherine for a minute. How can we move forward with this secret keeping us back?" Ginny tossed her spoon, which had still been in her hand, across the kitchen. "You seem to love throwing things," Draco commented. Ginny ignored him as she tried to think it through. He had a point that none of them could move on until the air was completely cleared. But she didn't want to be the one to break Catherine's heart.

"I can't do it, Draco. I can't sit there and tell her the reason she was embarrassed in front of her family and friends is because we were having an affair. It would crush her, it would destroy her, it would humiliate her. Do you know what that will do to her self-esteem? And working with her could quite possibly become hell after this. She'll be moody-"

"Who do you care more about, me or her?" Draco asked quietly. "Last year, I was put in a similar situation. Hurting Catherine's feelings or going after what I wanted, choosing you or Catherine. I love you so naturally I chose you. I was under the impression you shared my feelings."

"Of course I do!" Ginny shot out of her seat and stood in front of him, glaring up into his face. "You know I do. You can't be questioning that now, can you? Not after all we've been through."

"I'm not going to play the love card. It's too low. And since you aren't listening to a word of good sense and my lunch break is almost over, I'm just going to stop arguing with you about this." Draco reached behind her for an apple from the fruit basket on the kitchen counter. He rinsed it off and then took a bite. "I don't suppose there's anyway of convincing you to return to the office? I've gone without you before and let me tell you, it sucks. I can't handle meetings and the phone simultaneously for some reason. Maybe I've just gotten used to having you around."

Ginny watched him talk and eat, panic inching over her with each bite and word. She wasn't just losing him, she might have already lost him. Keeping their relationship a secret had driven a wedge between them. Of course, this hadn't occurred over night. It had been going on from the moment she had made him promise to remain secret lovers. She'd been having nightmares ever since, different scenarios of how things could end: Catherine catching them in the act, she and Draco telling Catherine and Catherine scratching out her eyes, Catherine making good on her threat and peeling the flesh off her bones, Catherine crying up a river that would rival the Nile...Neither option sounded too pretty. But life without Draco...She couldn't imagine going a single day without having breakfast with him or watching him shave or reading the paper with him or watching him sift through the mail or watching the pleasure on his face whenever he gave her a gift or going grocery shopping with him or-

"Oh my God, I am living with him," Ginny muttered.

"What's that?" Draco had heard her clear as a bell, but he decided to give her a possible cop out. He smirked to himself, however, knowing he was close to getting exactly what he wanted.

"Nothing. Er, well, that's to say...You're right." Ginny miserably sat down and covered her face with her hands. "We will tell them. Her. The world. Whoever will listen. After Matthew and I break up, which will be soon. Tomorrow, I suppose."

"Why put off for tomorrow what you can get done today?" Draco picked up the telephone he kept at home and dialed.

"You're moving a little too fast," Ginny protested, attempting to shove the phone away from his ear.

"Nonsense. This break-up is a year in the making. Talk to him, break it off today. I actually have an idea." Draco pressed the button for speaker phone when he heard Matthew answer. "Matthew, this is Draco and Ginny. We've talked it through and have come up with a plan for the end of your relationship."

"A plan? When would we put this plan into action?" Matthew asked.

"Today. In a few minutes, actually. How does that sound?" Ginny shook her head profusely, but Draco ignored her and waited for Matthew's response.

"Sounds excellent. So what's the plan?"

While Draco, Ginny, and Matthew planned how to sort out their troubles, the unlikely trio that was Pansy, Hermione, and Lavender planned the demise of yet another relationship. "Got anything, Pansy?" Lavender asked from her perch above Hermione's cubicle. Pansy looked up from the seat beside Hermione and groaned.

"Sorry, Lav. The search has thus far proved to be fruitless."

"What?!" Lavender couldn't believe her ears. "But you find out everything, Pansy. You can dig up dirt on the Minister of Magic's daughter, for Merlin's sake! I'm sure you can find something on some snot-nosed kid-"

"That's the thing, Lavender," Pansy interrupted. "She's not just some snot-nosed kid. She happens to be a billionaire, meaning people only know what she wants them to know. Her record's clean either because she's an angel or because she had it wiped. I highly doubt a girl as pretty as she spent her evenings crocheting as a teenager, but as of right now, I have nothing that confirms my suspicions." Pansy sulked a little. "The worst of it is, when I say I got nothing, I mean nothing. I'm not even sure how old she is."

"How could you not know how old she is? She's got to be at least eighteen or else Ron wouldn't date her."

"I agree with Lavender. Ron doesn't date girls, he dates women." One woman, Hermione added silently. He's only dated one woman so far. And that relationship started when the woman was a girl. So maybe... "On second thought, maybe you should dig up a birth certificate."

"Where in the hell am I suppose to find her birth certificate?" Pansy demanded. "I swear you people ask me to do the most impossible things sometimes."

"I'm sure the Ministry must have a copy. You know, know who you hired and all," Lavender shrugged.

"Ah, yes. Silly me, breaking into the Ministry's files is child's play. What was I thinking? Of course I can saunter on over into the Minister's office, riffle through his files and find one conveniently labeled Victoria Wellington. The folder will contain all we need to know about the woman and all I have to do is sneak it out of his office without anyone noticing, including his observant daughter and the cameras he has surrounding his entire floor, and report back to you two. How daft of me not to think of it before," Pansy responded dryly.

In her excitement, Lavender either didn't notice the sarcasm or chose to ignore it. "You know, I suspect that folder would contain everything we need. We just have to find a diversion that would last long enough to distract everyone while Pansy-"

"It's official: Lavender has gone completely mental." Lavender huffed, as if offended. Pansy rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Hermione. "Look, I don't mean to get your knickers in a bunch about this, but your idea is gormless. If I were to get caught trying to steal confidential files from the Minister of Magic's office, I would take a nice homely vacation to hell. Because that's precisely where they would send me."

"Well, Azkaban-"

"Is a euphemism for hell, yes," Pansy nodded. At Lavender's blank expression, Pansy sighed. She must not know what a euphemism is, Pansy thought. "A euphemism-"

"I know what it means," Lavender snapped. "I'm tired of everyone treating me like I'm some empty-headed buffoon-"

"So stop acting like one," Pansy hissed. Lavender and Hermione both winced at her tone.

"What's crawled up your bum? You've been in a fowl mood all day," Lavender remarked. Pansy stared at her. She knew Lavender wasn't truly concerned for her well-being. She just wanted to know what was going on, wanted the latest scoop on the life of Pansy Parkinson.

"Cut the bullshit, Lavender. I'm in no mood for it." Shocked, Lavender merely gaped at her. "You have only two concerns in life: yourself and everybody else's business. You don't care that I'm upset or angry or frustrated or anything! All you want is information. You want to know what's going on before everyone else does. Well, guess what? I'm not telling you a single thing. Because I know the instant I turn my back, you're just going to whisper the news into someone else's ear. Admit it, it kills you that you don't know anything about this girl not because she may or may not be dating Ron, but because you don't know what her deal is and someone out there in the world does. It just kills you that no one's talking, feeding your damn addiction."

"As if you aren't the same way," Lavender tossed back. Hermione nervously stood up in between the two and tried to quiet them.

"Er, girls, people are staring at us," Hermione whispered. Both women ignored her.

"Don't try to play yourself off as some sort of saint, Parkinson. You were a gossip queen long before I was. Why did you make this deal in the first place? So you could get information. You can stand there and lie to my face all you like, but we both know the truth. You will keep searching until something pops up because that's who you are. That's who we are. The only exception now is that I've got more at stake than you do."

Pansy shook her head. "Unbelievable." She gathered her purse from Hermione's desk and stood up to leave. "There are bigger, more important things in life than knowing what goes on in other people's lives. I came to realize that last night. Maybe it's about time you did, too."

"You're pathetic anyway," Lavender called after Pansy's receding back. Pansy merely waved her hand as she kept on walking. "An aging busy-body whose long since lost the spotlight and is having trouble dealing with that."

"Lavender," Hermione groaned. "Could you please just shut up! She's gone. Just let it be."

"I can't let it be, Herms! Not when she's embarrassed me in front of an entire floor filled with our friends and coworkers. What will people think of me now?"

"You don't need to worry about the damage Pansy has inflicted; you did a pretty good job of embarrassing yourself just now. And me! Do you realize how shallow you came off? And I'm trying to get a promotion here! Do you honestly think having you and Pansy exchange words across my desk is going to make me look any better?"

"I wasn't thinking of you."

"No," Hermione sighed. "You were thinking of yourself, but what else is new?"

"Are you agreeing with Pansy?" Hermione was saved from answering that question when she noticed a note from Catherine on her desk.

"Oh, I've been summoned. Better go see what the Minister wants." Hermione quickly and eagerly dashed off and headed up the stairs, two at a time. When she reached the Minister's floor, she was panting but glad for the distraction and hopeful for a promotion. Another five minutes and she probably would have been fired for the noise. She reached the receptionist and handed over her note. "I've been summoned." Hermione nervously smiled and the receptionist arched a brow.

"First time?" At Hermione's nod, the receptionist took some pity. "Lucky for you, this is a silver note. Or maybe you aren't so lucky." The receptionist shrugged.

"Do the colors mean something?"

"Gold and silver. Gold notes are from the Minister himself. Silver notes like this one are from his daughter, Catherine."

"Oh." Disappointed, Hermione slouched down on a nearby chair to wait. She tried to cheer up. Maybe the Minister was just busy and couldn't handle the promotion himself so he passed the task off to his daughter. "By any chance, does Catherine handle promotions?"

The receptionist chuckled to herself. "The Minister's a bit of a control freak. Catherine's lucky she gets to do anything. She's such a sweet girl. Too bad everyone underestimates her. Including herself." Hermione nodded, not really caring or listening to a word the receptionist was saying. Now that she knew she wasn't getting promoted, she couldn't wait to get back to work. Then again, she thought, maybe this was a good opportunity for her to impress the Minister's daughter. If Catherine liked her, she may put in a good word to the Minister which would increase her chances of getting promoted within the next year-

"Catherine will see you now." The receptionist pointed her to Catherine's door. "Good luck. You're going to need it." Hermione looked over her shoulder, surprised by the woman's words. Why would she be in need of luck? She knocked on Catherine's door and stumbled back a bit when Harry opened the door.

"Harry? What are you doing here? I thought Catherine-"

"Close the door, Golden Boy. Miss Troublemaker and I have some business to sort out." Catherine stood up from behind her desk and poured them each a cup of coffee. Harry took a sip and choked on it.

"Coffee? Coffee, Kitty? The British don't drink coffee," Harry said.

"I'm not completely British, remember?" Catherine sent him a smirk before settling behind her desk. "Have a seat, both of you."

"What's this about?" Hermione asked rather impatiently. "I've got work to get to."

"Work, huh? Funny, because a few minutes ago, all I could hear was arguing coming from your cubicle." Catherine folded her hands over her desk and kept an aloof smile on her face. "Care to explain?"

"You heard that?"

"Everyone on this side of the Atlantic heard that," Harry muttered.

Hermione winced. "I apologize on Pansy and Lavender's behalf. I'm sure they didn't realize-"

"They didn't realize?" Catherine leaned forward across her desk. "I didn't call them in here, Granger. I called you in here to discuss what you haven't realized. This-" Catherine made a circular motion with her index finger. "This is an office. This is the Ministry of Magic, a place of business and politics. Does yelling sound appropriate for a place of business?"

"Don't forget politics," Harry added. He arched a brow at Catherine's bland stare, as if daring her correct him.

"I wasn't the one yelling." Hermione squirmed a little, unsettled by the fact that Catherine's tone was still pleasant and her smile was still aloof. Who the hell lectures with a smile on their face anyway? "Pansy and Lavender-"

Catherine held up a hand. "Correct me if I am wrong, but Pansy Parkinson is no longer employed here. And Lavender Brown is despicable and unworthy of admonishing. I expect something like this from her and, to a lesser extent, Pansy. But you...You're trying to work your way up the Ministry's ladder. Let's be frank a moment, shall we? The Minister is an honorable man. Honest, fair, wise beyond his years with an impeccable judge of character...Had he caught wind of the ruckus I heard about fifteen minutes ago, you would have been packing your things." Catherine stopped smiling and her voice grew cold and stern and just like that, she became more intimidating than a group of Dementors at Azkaban. "Silver usually means something bad. Like being fired, for example. The note card," Catherine explained. "I'm sure you asked the receptionist about it. Though I did tell her not to warn people what they're being called down for."

"I'm being laid off? But-but that wasn't my fault," Hermione protested.

"So that spectacle didn't occur at your desk just now?" Catherine shook her head when Harry opened his mouth. "Rest assured, Granger, you aren't being fired today. I was going to fire you, but lucky for you, Golden Boy here convinced me otherwise."

Hermione turned around to thank Harry. "Thank you, Harry. You know how Pansy and Lavender can get and I-"

"Not so fast," Catherine interrupted. "You received a silver summons meaning this is not a good news situation. The Ministry doesn't typically hand out warnings, just pink slips. But I have reviewed your record as well as Potter's recommendation and have decided to go out on a limb for you."

"Out on a limb?" Confused, Hermione looked from Harry to Catherine. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to cover up this incident as much as possible. As long as the Minister doesn't catch wind of it, you'll keep your job. You can kiss your chances of a promotion goodbye because there is no way Malfoy nor I can recommend you after today and you need at least one of us to sway the Minister. Maybe one day, long after today, after everyone has forgotten about this and there's no evidence of what happened, Malfoy and I may consider recommending you for a promotion. But that's a long way from today, years down the road. And I have to worry about today. I'm sure something like this will never happen again, correct?" Hermione nodded her head and waited to be dismissed. She wasn't getting promoted. Over something she wasn't even responsible for. Hermione walked out of Catherine's office devastated by that realization.

"She didn't take that very well," Harry said, concerned by the crestfallen look that had transpired on Hermione's face.

"She's lucky she still has a job." Catherine stood up and retrieved a stack of files from a cabinet beside her desk. "These need to be processed by noon tomorrow."

"I'll have it done." Harry tilted his head slightly as he reached over for the files. He made sure their hands brushed and smiled when he noticed she jolted back. So she felt it too, he thought. It was good to know this desire he was consumed with wasn't all one sided. He lifted his gaze directly to hers and held it as he spoke. "I'd like to thank you for covering for Hermione. I know she appreciates this favor."

"I didn't do her a favor, Golden Boy. I did you a favor," Catherine corrected, poking her index finger into his chest. She then realized how forward her she may be coming off. "Er, that's to say, I repaid you a favor I owed you from a while back." At Harry's puzzled look, she sighed. "After the wedding, when I needed a shoulder to cry on...You didn't leave me alone in the church crying. And for that, I owed you." Catherine shrugged uncomfortably, but Harry was relishing what he was hearing. He was there for her when Matthew bolted! He had that much up on him!

"I just didn't want to leave you alone when you were vulnerable. And when I saw that even your old friend Matthew had left you..." Harry trailed off, waiting to see how she would react.

"Could you blame him? I had just gotten dumped at the altar. On top of that, he contributed to the dumping. Maybe he thought I would be angry with him. Besides, we're not that old of friends."

"Oh?" Attempting to appear nonchalant, Harry leaned against her desk. "I was under the impression you two knew each other from your Yale years."

Catherine's eyes narrowed as she rested a hand on the other side of the desk Harry was leaning on. "How do you know I went to Yale?"

Harry sent her a lopsided smile. "I've made it my business to know as much about you as humanly possible."

"That sounds stalker-like, don't you think?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm just interested in you, that's all."

"Why?" Harry blinked at the question.

"You have to ask?"

"Well, you're the one snooping around my past. So, yes, I do have to ask. What does it matter to you where I went to college or who I went there with? Last time I checked, that was my business."

"Are you picking a fight?"

"No, I just want to know why you're looking into my past. Forget it," Catherine sighed. "I don't have time for this right now."

"Maybe you will later. Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

Catherine gaped at him. What had he just asked? She must have heard him wrong. There was no way Harry Potter could be asking her out on a date. She must have heard him wrong. But the look on his face told her she hadn't misheard him. He had asked her out on a date. And he was waiting for an answer. She quickly recovered and prepared to graciously decline. "Uh, no, not really. But thank you for asking."

Annoyed and stung by the rejection, Harry grew defensive. "Well, why the bloody hell not? You're acting as if I asked you to jump into the back of some car so we could shag rather than sharing a meal together."

"Don't be ridiculous. Isn't it conceivable that I'm just not interested in you? Honestly, Golden Boy, you seem to be full of yourself. Asking about my past and then asking me to dinner! We can't go five minutes alone without arguing and you want to be alone in a restaurant? We'd kill each other. And anyone else within a three meter radius."

"That didn't make any sense! If we're in a restaurant killing everyone within a three meter radius as you say, then we aren't exactly alone."

"It doesn't matter. Even if we were to get along for a couple of hours, I'm not interested in having dinner with you."

Harry had to ask, just needed to know. "Dinner with me or dinner with anyone?"

Catherine sent him a look of disgust. "What do you think? Look, I appreciate the offer and I'm flattered that you're attracted to me, but I'm just not interested in you-"

"Who said I was attracted to you?" Harry shot back. "You assumed I asked you to dinner because I fancied you. The truth is, I wanted to repay you for the favor you've done me today."

"Oh." With her ego deflated a bit, Catherine shook her head. Why was she disappointed? Did she want him to want her? Maybe that's it. After being dumped at the altar, all she wanted was for someone to want her as Draco never did and never could. "No, that wouldn't make any sense."

"Why not? Because it doesn't involve having me worship the ground you walk on?"

"No," Catherine snarled. "Because I was repaying you for a favor. If we're just going to continue repaying each other, we will be forever in debt. Always obliged to one another."

"It's called friendship where I come from, always being there for one another in times of need."

"And taking me out to dinner is going to benefit us how, exactly? What need will you be satisfying?"

"You look stressed. A little dinner with a side of arguing is sure to take care of that."

"We're arguing now," Catherine pointed out. "And it's only making me more stressed. And since we're always arguing, you always stress me out. That's not friendship."

"I swear you bloody enjoy being stressed! You seem to pick fights whenever you're around me. And you're always deliberately ignoring what's right in front of you, what's right in front of your face. You're over Malfoy, but you're afraid to move on because you don't want to put yourself out there."

Catherine snorted. "This is rich. So you're a psychiatrist now? Tell me, Dr. Potter, why wouldn't I want to put myself out there?"

"You're American's showing again. It's Mr. Potter. In England, doctors go by mister. And I don't know why a pretty girl like you wouldn't want to put herself out there. You tell me. I've got a good guess though. Notice I didn't say out there again. Just out there. You never put yourself out there to begin with."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about? I was going to marry the bugger up until he decided to break up with me at the altar. By the way, thanks for contributing to that. I always like my humiliations to be made in public."

"First of all, what I did was for your own good. Do you honestly think I gave a crap about what Malfoy was going through or where his mind was? Marrying him would have been the greatest mistake of your life and you would regret it later. Trust me, I did you a favor by speaking out. Second of all, you never put yourself out there!" Harry ended on a yell. "You didn't want to marry Malfoy, you just wanted to get married. No feelings or anything. He was just a means for an end to you and that suited you both just fine because neither one of you truly cared about the other. What was it about at that point? Marriage for you and sex for him? Third of all, you said yourself just last night that you preferred public humiliations over private roastings."

Catherine ignored his last statement. "Excuse me for wanting to get married and be happy. You don't have to agree with me on this. Just like I can turn down your dinner invitation."

"You turned down my invite because you thought it was a date. And why would you want to date when you can sulk around and act like a bitch all of the time!" Harry quickly realized he had crossed a line when he saw the hurt register on Catherine's face. He quickly tried to apologize. "Catherine, I didn't mean it that way. I only meant that...Why don't I just walk out and we pretend none of this ever happened? I didn't ask you to dinner, you didn't turn me down, I didn't say any nasty things-"

"I'm through listening to this," she fired back. Harry blinked, a bit taken aback at how quickly she had recovered. Why, she didn't seem hurt at all now, just downright angry. Delighted he hadn't hurt her feelings, Harry listened to her words as if she were teaching him the meaning of life, eagerly leaning forward to make sure he caught her every word. "You should have thought your words through before you launched your verbal assault on me. Just as you should have thought of the consequences of your actions before you asked me out to dinner. We can't ignore what happened in here today and maybe I don't want to forget, did you think of that? And I don't think your psychiatric evaluation of me is very accurate. I did care about Draco or else I wouldn't have asked him to marry me just as I would have accepted your dinner invitation had I wanted to go out with you. Which I don't. Because you're so not my type and this entire day has just been one whirlwind after another and just because I act like a cold hearted bitch sometimes doesn't mean I don't have feelings and-What were we arguing about-" Her words were stopped by Harry's lips as he leaned across the chair and lightly kissed her, just as he had dreamed of doing millions of times since the moment they had met. Though the kiss only lasted a few precious seconds, he could feel her warmth, a warmth which she always kept locked away. She tasted of strawberries and rain, two of his new favorite tastes. Her lips felt soft against his, like falling into a pile of wool. He hated pulling away from her, but did so quickly out of fear that she might clobber or hex him. She surprised him by remaining perfectly still, eyes closed for a few moments.

What the fuck was that?! Where had that come from? Her mind was racing with questions, but she didn't dare voice any of them out of fear that she would embarrass herself when her voice squeaked. She hadn't been expecting the kiss, though she should have. The guy had asked her out for dinner, for Merlin's sake. She had been right when she said he was attracted to her. But what was she going to do now? Catherine looked up into his eyes and said quietly, "You shouldn't have done that." She thanked the gods her vocal chords were working properly.

"I wanted to." He never tore his gaze from hers, waiting for her to make the next move. You shouldn't have done it, he repeated to himself. What on earth had possessed him to kiss her? She obviously wasn't interested in him and she had rejected his dinner invitation. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone? She was his ex-girlfriend's current boyfriend's ex-fiancé, for Merlin's sake. That had soap opera written all over it. He was Harry James Potter, damn it. He could handle Dementors and Death Eaters as if they were annoying flies on the wall. He'd even gone toe-to-toe with Voldemort himself a few times. And yet somehow his life had gone from action film to a bloody soap in a matter of seconds. He shouldn't have kissed her; the woman had complication written all over her! Perhaps he should apologize, throw in a light and fluffy joke and then leave. He forced the corners of his lips to curl up slightly and opened his mouth to speak. He didn't get a single word out.


	3. I Want It That Way

**Disclaimer time: I do not own anything. Aside from that, there's a tiny political joke I inserted that I felt was appropriate given the context. I am not trying to impose any political beliefs on anyone. With that being said, read, enjoy review!**

Catherine had grabbed the sides of his face and was now kissing him with a ferocity that made his heart stutter. They shoved the chair aside and he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him and changing the angle of the kiss, deepening it and intensifying the heat being generated between them. He tasted the rain again and he groaned against her lips as she shoved him back up against a wall, her hands sliding up his chest and into his hair. And just as he was beginning to forget where they were, just as he was unbuttoning her shirt and she his, she sighed against his lips and pulled away. Harry watched her cover her face with her hands for a second and he could have sworn he caught her licking her lips, as if trying to savor any last lingering taste he had left on her. "When you asked me to dinner, it was because you're attracted to me and not because of the favor, right?"

"Yes and no. It was a little of both," Harry admitted. "More of the first than the latter although the favor thing was a pretty good cover up-"

"Do me a favor, Golden Boy, and shut up." Catherine reached up and loosened her hair from her tight ponytail.

"Now, Kitty, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I happen to find your hair worn down a huge turn-on."

"Don't joke about this! Was that kiss for real? I mean, what was that about anyway?"

"We were both here, weren't we? And which kiss were you referring to? The first? As if you didn't know that was going to happen." Harry's mouth watered as he watched her hair tumble past her shoulders and just a tad bit below her waist, swishing seductively to the left and right. He hadn't realized how much he appreciated long hair until that moment. "When was the last time you cut your hair?"

"Since when do you have a hair fetish? And not that it's any of your business, but I haven't cut my hair since I left Yale. Which was like four or five years ago. Great, now a feel old. Thanks a lot, Golden Boy." Catherine pouted for a moment.

"You're going to have to stop, Kitty. I might just have to kiss you again." Catherine held up a hand to stop him from coming too close. She attempted to redo her ponytail.

"Nope. Not until we figure out what just happened. And crap, I think I need a mirror."

"You need an explanation? Do I have to give you the birds and the bees talk?" Amused, Harry took her hand and shoved her into a nearby chair. "You see, when a man and a woman are attracted to one another-"

"Not what I meant. I know you're deliberately misinterpreting what I am saying. Why did you kiss me?"

"I already answered that: because I wanted to. Because I've wanted to since the moment I laid eyes on you. It's been on the back of my mind ever since we met. I could be brushing my teeth in the morning and then suddenly I'd see your face in the mirror instead of my own. I thought I had gone barmy, but then I realized what we had both been denying all this time. There's chemistry between us, Kitty."

"Gee, that doesn't sound stalkerish at all. And how many times do I have to tell you: don't call me Kitty."

"Why are you so against nicknames?" Harry wondered aloud.

Catherine hesitated. "You'll think it's stupid."

"No, I won't. Don't you understand? I like you. Anything you say is bound to make me swoon because you're actually speaking to me and when I swoon, I'll be making a fool out of myself which should make you feel a lot better about whatever is on your mind right now." He watched the different expressions cross her face as she debated telling him. "Come, now, we're past the point of embarrassment. We've argued, we've kissed...You even cried on my shoulder once upon a time and what can be more embarrassing than that?"

"That is pretty embarrassing," Catherine agreed. "Alright. Here it is. You'd better sit down. I hate it when people loom over me." Catherine tugged his arm so he could take the seat next to her, but Harry had other ideas. He picked her up, sat down, and then placed her on his lap. "Harry Potter, what are you doing!"

Harry grinned at her. "Sorry, but we hadn't yelled at each other in a while and I do love it when I get a rise out of you."

"Let go of me!" Catherine bucked and squirmed which only made things worse. When she realized just how aroused Harry was getting, she froze. "What if someone walks in?"

Harry shrugged. "I was going to let you go until you started that brill little lap dance thing. Promise me you'll do that again sometime."

"I promise I'll punch you in your cheeky face if you don't let go of me this instant. Honestly, Potter, this is a place of business, though you wouldn't know it by the way you and your friends have been behaving lately. Perhaps I _should_ start firing people. Then you might take my warnings more seriously-"

Harry smacked a kiss on her lips before letting her go. "It was either kiss you or yell at you and since I want to hear why you have a problem with me calling you Kitty, I went with the kiss." He stood up, pushed her back into the chair and pulled over the other chair so he was closer to her. "On with it then, before your good looks become much too distracting for me to pay any attention."

Catherine hesitated again. "Promise me you won't laugh." Harry sighed, but promised her. "Okay. To my way of thinking, relationships have three stages: want, need, and love. Want is caused by attraction or chemistry. If two people feel like there's something between them, then they will want to spend more time together. After spending some time together, some people either break off all ties while a select few move on the need stage. The needing stage is fueled by affection. You want a person so much and you care for the person to the extent that you need that person in your life. And when that want, caring, and need become all encompassing and consuming, the relationship has progressed to the love stage. And in the love stage, all bets are off."

"I'm with you so far," Harry treaded carefully. "I don't see how any of this links to your fear of nicknames though."

"A nickname is a sign of affection." Catherine waited a beat. She grew frustrated when Harry remained silent, a sure sign he didn't understand what she was trying to get at. "You already told me you're attracted to me and a nickname would add affection. You took care of me when I cried after the non-existent wedding and you've been looking after me ever since that day so you obviously care for me."

"And this is a problem because..."

"Because I don't want this to happen!" Catherine boomed. "I don't want _us_ to happen. I nearly married Draco Malfoy last year just so I could be married. I don't want to put myself in that situation ever again."

"What situation? To my understanding, _you_ asked _him_ to marry you. You had a choice-"

"Just like I have a choice now. You don't understand." Catherine's voice cracked, surprising them both. The hell with it, she thought. You've already embarrassed yourself more than once in front of the guy. One more baring of the soul couldn't possibly make that much more of a difference. "Everyone in my family has been married before the age of twenty-five. And now look at me, the failure of the bunch."

"You're not a failure." Catherine shook her head. "You're not," Harry insisted. "You're a beautiful, successful woman. And just because you're single and without a family of your own doesn't mean a thing. Look at me, I'm you're age and I'm still single. Ginny's your age and still single. Draco, Matthew-" He ground his teeth a bit on that name. "The Weasley twins, Ron, Lavender, Matthew's friend Johnathan, Victoria, Pansy...All in your age group and still single. It's quite common to be single at twenty-five, you know."

"I'm not your age. And I'm not twenty-five."

"You're not? So you're younger?" At her blank stare, he arched a brow. "Older?"

"Older," she replied gloomily. "I'm twenty-seven. And you're twenty-five, so you've still got time." At Harry's smirk, she sneered. "Don't get cocky, Golden Boy. I know everything there is to know about my employees. Or did you forget who the boss around here is? At least, when the Minister's not around."

"You're getting off topic. I think it's great that you're twenty-seven. Older women and younger men have been engaging in relationships since the dawn of time. Ever see the movie 'The Graduate'?"

"Yes and don't you dare compare me to Mrs. Robinson," Catherine warned. "The age difference isn't anywhere near comparable. And you came on to me, remember that."

"Only because you're gorgeous, smart, successful-"

"Will you quit saying that! I'm not successful! I work for my father. The Minister of Magic is my father and that's the only reason why I have this job. Had the Minister been anyone else, I would be down in the mailroom right now. I'm not smart either. I nearly married someone who I'm not even sure I like just so I could be married. A smart person would never do that. And I am most certainly not gorgeous-" Her words halted when Harry got up and pinned her hands to the arms of her seat as he leaned towards her face.

"I'd like to make a few corrections to that. One: you're right. Your relationship to the Minister did help you get the job."

"I rest my case." Catherine tried to get up, but Harry had a steel-like grip. "Let go of me!"

"Not so fast. I like it when you arch up against me like that. Besides, we're not done here." They were both yelling, but since they were used to yelling at one another, neither one noticed. "Your family connection helped you get the job, but it didn't help you run this place once you got here. The Ministry runs as smooth as butter thanks to you. You're a good leader, you take the initiative to do whatever needs to be done, you have excellent judgment, and you know how to keep people in line." Harry sent her a boyish grin. "I should know. You've spent the better part of our career at the Ministry yelling at me. Two: so you made a mistake. Big deal. Smart people make mistakes all the time. Take me for example-"

"Aren't you being pretentious in assuming you're smart?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, but he managed to ignore her comment. "I cheated on Ginny with Cho Chang. Big mistake. I regret doing it, but it was something that had to occur in order for all parties involved to become the people we are today. A learning experience, I like to call it. Just like your relationship with Malfoy was a learning experience."

"And what did I learn? I must have missed that lesson while I was crying on your shoulder." She once again tried to get up, but Harry pressed her back down.

"You learned what not to do. You learned Malfoy wasn't the guy for you and that you weren't ready to get married. You were hurt and learned how to deal with the pain. That's an important lesson, in my opinion."

"And what did you learn? From cheating on Ginny."

"I learned that I should think things through before I-"

"Liar." Catherine smiled up at him, one of her smiles that lit up her entire face and always made him feel weak at the knees. Not that he would ever tell her that. She'd probably use it against him during one of their infamous arguments. "You learned no such thing. Or else you wouldn't have asked me to dinner. Or kissed me or called me Kitty."

"I did think all of that through," he murmured. "It's why I did those things. Catherine, I-" Just then, Hermione and Lavender barged into the office. "Way to kill a moment."

"Harry, come quick! Ginny and Matthew are having a row downstairs!" Lavender exclaimed.

"I don't see you issuing Ginny a warning," Hermione said to Catherine.

"Watch the tone, Granger. You're on my payroll. Ginny's on Malfoy's. Even if I wanted to issue a warning, I'd have to go through him first." Catherine stood up and looked over at Harry. "I should go check this out, but you should get back to work." She looked back at Lavender and Hermione. "All three of you." Catherine took the stairs and prayed for patience when she heard them clamoring behind her. She stepped onto the floor and instantly heard the arguing.

"You're nothing but a selfish corporate rider!" Ginny yelled.

Matthew leaned in and whispered, "It's raider, corporate raider."

"Right. Sorry," she whispered back. Her voice then increased a few decibels. "Er, raider! Quit coming near me, you cheating bastard! You're mudding my brain!"

"I've never cheated on you! It's the other way around. Those pictures of you and Oliver...All this time, you kept telling me you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me and then you turn around and sleep with my friend Ollie? He's a married man, Ginny!"

"I never slept with Ollie!" Ginny gasped. She then leaned in to mutter, "You're making me out to be a skank. That was not in the plan."

"Right. Sorry, got a little carried away there." He then cleared his throat. "Why don't you say that a little louder," he bellowed, "so that the whole world can hear you."

"I don't like your attitude, Matthew. I expected you to trust me more. Especially after what happened between you and Catherine."

"Between us?" Catherine stepped forward, much to the chagrin of Ginny and Matthew. Her being there could potentially ruin everything. "You can't be talking about me, can you? What exactly went on between us, Matthew? I must have not been present since I don't recall anything happening."

Ginny was about to say they were speaking of another Catherine, but Matthew slanted her a look and answered before her. "Ginny's just jumping to conclusions. She's a little jealous about how much time we spent together last night. She's concerned our relationship is declining because my friendship with you is blossoming. Again. Can't two college buddies share a few drinks at a party without people assuming they are having an affair?"

"You're nothing but a dirty, rotten dog. All men are!" Ginny fumed, deciding to just go with the flow. "How can you bring me to party and then spend the entire evening with another woman? It just isn't right."

"Ginny, we weren't doing anything," Catherine intervened. "We were just talking, getting to know each other, that sort of thing. We fell out of touch and thought it would be nice to reconnect-"

"Reconnect! What rubbish! Why would you need to connect with any woman that isn't me?" Ginny demanded of Matthew.

"Maybe we just shouldn't see each other any more. That should solve all of our problems nicely," Matthew bit off.

"Yes, it would," Ginny agreed. "I'm through with boys. Have fun chasing after women who don't give a rat's ass about you."

"Just make sure your stuff is out of my place by the end of the day."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I've already packed!" Ginny was about to turn on her heels and make her dramatic exit as planned, but their unexpected guest had other ideas.

"You can't just end a year long relationship that quickly. You can't just end an engagement so simply. I wouldn't want to be the cause of your break up. Maybe you two should try to work things out first. Couples therapy perhaps? My parents can recommend you their therapist. He's worked wonders-" Ginny quickly shot Matthew a look. Couples therapy? They hadn't expected that response. Ginny decided a good old-fashioned tantrum was in order.

"No! Maybe I don't want to work things out! Maybe I want to date someone who actually values me!"

"And maybe there's just nothing to salvage here," Matthew added.

"On that we agree," Ginny nodded. "It's over and we can both accept that. Good riddance." Ginny left in a huff and marched into Draco's office. She slammed the door closed and slouched into a nearby chair. "I did as you asked. Happy now?"

"Only marginally." Draco leaned across his desk and tipped up her chin. "How are you feeling?"

"Yelling felt good. It was embarrassing doing it in front of everyone and the press wasn't there-"

"Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson were. They're nearly the same thing. As the press, I mean."

"How many more times do we have to do this?"

"I'd say once more ought to do it." Ginny threw a pencil at Matthew's head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Scaring me. I keep forgetting you're a wizard. Why do we have to do this one more time? Haven't we already broken up?"

"Not really. That was just a private fight."

"You call that private? Merlin, I'd hate to see what a public fight would be like."

"You're not going to see it, darling. You're going to be in it."

Ginny groaned. "I hate confrontation."

"Funny, with six brothers I would have thought you of all people would love confrontation."

"I used to. Until...Anyway, when do we have to tell her?" Ginny looked over at Draco because she knew if it were up to her, she would never say a single thing. It was up to him to push her along.

"Why put off for tomorrow-" Draco started.

"What you can get done today." Ginny grimaced. "I had the feeling you'd say that. It's like your bloody mantra now."

"Timeless advice. Don't look so crestfallen. We're not throwing you to the lions, darling. We'll be there with you."

"We? I don't know about this we business," Matthew interrupted. "You two are the ones with a confession to make."

"And you don't?" Ginny sent him an incredulous look. "You practically shoved me at Draco. And you jumped at the opportunity to stop the wedding. You can't just back off now."

"Watch me." Matthew stood up. "Can I apparate from here to the outside or is there some designated area I have to do it from?

"I get it." Ginny stood in front of Matthew, hands fisted at her hips. "Since you fancy her, you don't want to say or do anything that would hurt her because then she wouldn't want to go anywhere near you. And since you're competing with Harry for her affection, you think a confession would tilt the scales his way, heavily so. Am I right?"

Matthew smiled at her. "Think what you'd like. It doesn't make a difference to me." Matthew pulled out his wand which Ginny quickly snatched away.

"You helped weave this web. Why should you get to walk away while we have to sit through-"

"Let him go, Ginny," Draco said from behind his desk. "If he wants to go, it's his choice." Matthew nodded at Draco and was gone before Ginny could get out a response.

"This is so unfair! I have to crush that poor girl for the second time and he-"

"Let him do what he wants, Ginny. Whatever competition he and Potter have going on is between the two of them. Well, three considering Catherine's also involved. Their convoluted love triangle isn't any of our concern. Confessing to what we've done is."

"I think we should postpone the confession," Ginny quibbled.

"I'm sure you do," Draco muttered as he proceeded to drag her to the door.

"No, no. Listen to what I have to say first. Wouldn't it be a better idea if Matthew and I completely ended things before I told her anything?"

Draco stopped and shook his head. "Pray tell how that makes anything easier for any of the parties involved."

"Not easier. It would just make more sense. We still can't go public until Matthew and I have ended things and what if Katie decides to become vindictive and goes to the press with the information? If we start dating then the entire world will know she's telling the truth which could jeopardize your position within the Ministry and a possible promotion to Minister of Magic."

"That's a load of rubbish and we both know it. Quit stalling."

"Seriously, Draco, it might even soften the blow. If Matthew didn't want to go with us, obviously he doesn't want her to know he was involved. If we go in there now, before Matthew and I have completely ended things, she'd know he was lying to her about everything and then we would get caught up in their ridiculous love triangle." That got Draco's attention.

"Hmm. You may have a point there." Draco thought it through a bit. "I don't want to get involved with whatever's going on between Potter and Matthew. I don't want to take sides seeing as we all run in the same social circles. I wouldn't want to anger either one of them, especially now that Potter and I are have some sort of tentative friendship."

Ginny nearly sighed with relief. Then she prepared to go in for the kill. "The timing would just be awful to say anything today. She seems to be in a foul mood and may turn on Harry. Harry is likely to blame this all on you. Or me. And then we'd both be involved in the love triangle and would have lost friends in the process."

"Do you know what I think?" Draco didn't wait for her response. "I think you're trying to delay having to confess. And you're probably going to keep on trying to postpone saying anything until one day I forget about it." Draco leaned down to press his forehead against hers. "Guess what? I'm never going to forget." He smirked at her, kissed her pouting lips, and then straightened his stature. "I actually want you to move in with me, believe it or not, and that glorious day will not arrive until you finally decide to come clean. But since I love you and would never force you to do anything you were vehemently against doing, we can reschedule for another day."

Ginny lurched at him to hug and kiss him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Draco held up a hand.

"Not so fast. We won't do it today. And maybe not tomorrow. But one of these days, when I feel everything is in place, we will confess. Got it?"

Ginny stuck out a hand to shake. "Deal."

Draco arched a brow. "Do you honestly think I'd settle for just your hand?"

"We're in your office, a place of business. This isn't the time nor the place for anything aside from a handshake." Ginny tried to be as prim and proper as possible, but her precocious nature just couldn't pull it off and she ended up grinning at him towards the end of her statement.

"Is that a fact?" Draco grinned back at her. "We'd better return to work before I take you right on that desk." He gestured behind them. "Nothing would ever get done then."

Tongue in cheek, Ginny walked towards the door. "One of these days, Malfoy, that desk will be put to better use than for placing papers on it." Ginny winked slyly before exiting. She neatly bumped into Hermione. "Why am I always bumping into people?"

"Maybe you should start paying more attention to where you're going," Harry suggested from behind Hermione.

"Out of my way." Hermione tried to shove past Ginny into Draco's office, but Ginny closed the door before she could reach it.

"Draco has an appointment in ten minutes. Did you need him for something? Perhaps I can be of some assistance."

"I need that promotion," Hermione pleaded desperately. "Can you help me with that? He's your boyfriend. He'll listen to you."

"Keep your voice down," Ginny hissed. She looked behind Hermione and Harry and though they were receiving a few curious glances, no one seemed to have heard Hermione's last comment. "I would like to help you, Hermione, but think this through a bit first. Has Draco ever helped you with anything?"

"Of course not," Hermione replied impatiently.

"And why do you suppose that is?"

"Because he's Draco bloody Malfoy, spawn of Satan, that's why!"

"No_, that's_ why." At Hermione's confused look, Ginny sighed. "You treat him as if he were still Draco the boy and not Draco the man."

"He treated me-"

"Poorly," Ginny agreed. "But that was years ago. And until you can come to terms with your past, I don't think you can expect any favors to swing your way."

"This is so unfair! No one is on my side about anything. First Victoria and now this! You guys are supposed to be my friends!" Hermione sounded on the verge of tears. Horrified, Harry began to back away.

"Er, Herms. You're causing a scene," he muttered when he caught people whispering a few feet behind him.

"A scene? You want a sodding scene?" Hermione wiped away the one tear that had strolled down her cheek and sent Harry one searing look before sneering over at Ginny. "I've been working here for seven years. Seven years! I entered here at a higher position than any other person from our class at Hogwarts. And yet somehow he-" Hermione pointed at Draco who had just stepped out of his office. "He is next in line to be the Minister of Magic! The Minister's daughter, who's been here all of _three _years, oversees the day-to-day operations of the departments. Harry, who used to be an Auror but now has a desk job, works for management under the Minister's daughter. Ginny, who's worked here for just under a year, is working directly beneath the Minister's successor. And Victoria Wellington, who wasn't even raised in the wizarding world and knew next to nothing about the Ministry until just recently, is now in charge of the Department of Muggle Relations. That should have been _my_ job. I know muggles because my parents _are_ muggles and I know witches and wizards because I was raised in both worlds. I have more experience, I've known him longer, I've known all of you longer...yet loyalty just went right out the window, didn't it? Then again, what would you know about loyalty." Hermione glared over at Ginny who merely put a hand against her heart and stepped back as if stricken. "Maybe we should ask your old roommate about it sometime. And you." Hermione turned and chuckled a bit at Harry. "You see a pretty face and you just can't help yourself. Cho Chang, Catherine Bennet-Price...Same situation, just different people."

"Why are you taking swipes at us, Hermione? We're your friends," Ginny tried to reason. Harry looked murderous at the Cho/Catherine comparison. And though Ginny knew he would never hit a friend (or any woman, for that matter), she knew his anger could cloud his judgment and lead him to dothings he would later regret.

"Friends?" Hermione snorted. "If you were really my friends, you would have at least _tried_ to see things from my perspective. But you never did, not once. And you know what? If you aren't going to listen to me then we aren't really friends. And if I'm going to be doing the same thing in my cubicle for the next seven years, then I don't want to work here. You can tell your you-wish-she-wanted-you boss that I quit!"

"But Hermione!" Ginny gasped. "Where will you go? How will you pay your bills? You need to eat and your flat isn't exactly cheap-"

"I can't stay here anymore, not when it's apparent I'm not needed nor wanted. I don't have to take this abuse from anyone. I was the bleeding Head Girl at Hogwarts! I'm sure I'll have plenty of job opportunities outside of the Ministry." Hermione turned around and spotted Ron. Perfect, she thought. She'd just embarrassed herself in front of the love of her life. What the hell, she thought. Might as well go all the way and lay some honesty on him while she was still running on adrenaline. "Hello, Ron. You know your little girlfriend or playmate or whatever it is you call that sex-kitten in heels you've been hanging around this past year? Why don't you ask her how many men she's been with? In fact, ask her to write you a list of every man she's ever shagged. I'm sure they'll be quite a few names you recognize on there aside from your own."

"That's enough," Ron warned. "You are pushing your luck now. Just walk out with whatever thread of dignity you have left." Dignity? Didn't he understand any bit of dignity she had left had gone up in flames the instant she was told she wouldn't be promoted? Didn't he understand work had become her life, filling the void her friends had left as they all advanced while she remained the same? No, none of them could understand her plight. They were too busy being happy or worrying about their own problems. No one noticed bookworm Granger was miserable and about ready to tear her hair out and jump out of the nearest window. She needed to get out of there, she suddenly realized. She needed to speak to the one person who could, no, would understand her. But not before she settled the score with her now former friends.

"Dignity isn't a problem for me, though it is for your girlfriend. You don't know her as well as you think you do."

"And you do?" Ron spat.

"I'd have to agree with him on this," Harry interjected before Ron flew completely off the handle. "Honestly, Herms, when's the last time you sat down and actually had a conversation with Victoria?"

"The news reports and the men she's slept with speak for themselves." And when she saw doubt finally blooming in his eyes, Hermione was satisfied enough to march out. She hadn't gotten what she'd wanted and she'd never been so cruel in her life. But, God, how good it felt to lash out for the first time. Who knew being bad could feel so...exhilarating. She took the elevator all the way up to the top floor, strode out and marched right past Penelope Clearwater and Cho Chang, the receptionists on hand.

"Hey! You don't have an appointment! Mr. Trenton is a busy man. Granger! Come back here!" Cho called after her. Hermione merely glanced over her shoulder long enough to arch a brow. She didn't knock on his door, just waltzed right in and leaned across his desk. He was on the phone with his chair facing away from her and towards his view of London's skyline.

"I don't care what it takes, Boot, get Thomas over here pronto. What do you mean, you don't know what pronto means? Ever heard of the phrase as soon as possible? Pronto is similar, except it means as soon as now!" He hung up the phone and swiveled around in his chair, muttering curses and complaining of all the incompetent morons that somehow work in the Ministry. He barely suppressed a shriek and nearly jumped out of his seat when he spotted Hermione. "Jesus Christ, Herms. You scared the shit out of me. When did you get in?"

"It's done," she said as she made herself comfortable in the seat across from his desk.

"What's done?" He took a sip from his coffee mug and grimaced at the taste. Neither Cho nor Penelope had yet to master how to make a decent cup of coffee. It was all about tea in England, he mused.

"I'm done. I quit." At her words, he dropped his mug.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"I quit. I no longer work here. Everything's just as you said it would be."

"Hermione, no. I didn't-" Darrius swore under his breath when his phone rang. "I'm busy. Call me back in twenty," he barked into the phone. He hung up and glanced back at Hermione. "I never told you to quit. Your job is your life-"

"Exactly. And you said I needed to define myself outside of the workplace."

"I meant take up a hobby! Like knitting or something. I actually wanted you to volunteer at a homeless shelter with me. Helping others gives my life meaning and I wanted-" To spend more time with you, he finished mentally. But he knew he couldn't say that, not when she was so obsessed with Ron. She'd never even give him a chance until she was completely over Ron. He tried not to dwell on that and pressed on. "How will you pay your bills?"

"I'll find a new job."

"But you've been working here for so long. If you start at a new job, you will have to work your way up, start over and wait years to advance."

"Your sister said I wasn't going to get promoted here anyway." Hermione explained what had happened in Catherine's office. Darrius sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Katie says things sometimes that she doesn't really mean. She means them only in the heat of the moment. After the confrontation's over, she'll usually clear the air. I'll bet tomorrow she would have apologized to you." Hermione felt a flutter of panic begin to bloom in the pit of her stomach. Had she quit too soon?

"But she said-"

"And promotions don't depend on just her and Malfoy," Darrius continued. "Their opinions hold the most weight, but I could have recommended you. Anyone who answers directly to the Minister can recommend you." That didn't make Hermione feel any better. In fact, she only felt worse. She'd taken a risk. Strictly-by-the-book Granger had taken a huge risk in quitting her job. She'd thrown caution to the wind thinking it would all pay off later. But now everything seemed to be blowing up in her face.

"What am I going to do?" She muttered as a fresh wave of panic swept over her. "I don't have a job and I'm not independently wealthy like you-"

"I could get you a new job. With the Bennet side of my family. They're muggles, but it could gain you some hands-on experience in living and working with muggles. And then when you rejoin the Ministry, you could probably get a higher position."

"I can't rejoin the Ministry! I just quit! Do you know how bad that will look? Why would your father rehire me-"

"By then, Draco Malfoy may very well be Minister of Magic. My father isn't getting any younger, you know." Hermione glared at him. "What? It's the truth."

"And this bit of information would be music to my ears if Draco Malfoy weren't one of my sworn enemies since Hogwarts! Just why the bloody hell would he be willing to not only hire me, but give me his previous position? A position that will probably be occupied by that bleeding tramp Ron's slobbering all over! I cannot believe him! Mooning over some girl-"

"Not quite as much as you moon after him. Reality check, Hermione. You have become obsessed with Ron and Victoria and the status of their relationship. Along with that promotion, of course."

"What's wrong with a little ambition?" Hermione demanded. "And I love Ron-"

"I don't call this ambition. Ambition would be aspiring to be a Head's Assistant, then Department Head, then Deputy Minister, with the dream of one day becoming Minister of Magic. Like Draco Malfoy did. But you're not upset at the fact that there's a small hitch in your plan. You're upset because she beat you. She has Ron and now she has your job. You can lie to everyone else as much as you'd like, but be honest with yourself. And this loving Ron bit," Darrius barreled on over her protests, "this loving Ron thing is complete bullshit and we both know it. You don't love Ron, you love the _idea_ of Ron. Another conquest for you, an accomplishment to be listed right after making Head Girl at school and starting at a higher position within the Ministry than anyone else in the history of your school. I'll bet if you thought you could give Hillary Clinton a run for her money, you'd probably try to become the first female President of the U.S. Hell, did you somehow hire or bribe other celebrity-status candidates to run just so that Senator Clinton could lose?"

"Darrius, don't you think your conspiracy theories are highly unnecessary?"

"No!" He boomed. "Not if that's what it takes for you to listen, for this to finally sink in. You've known Ron your whole life, right? Don't you think if he had been the least bit interested in you, he would have made a move in your direction by now?"

Hermione bit her lip and gripped the armrests of her chair. Darrius was extremely angry and she had no idea what she had said to trigger such hostility. Surely he couldn't be so enraged with her because she had disagreed with his assessment? Wasn't it her right to have her own opinion? "Maybe he's afraid that I will reject him-"

"Hermione, your liking him is the worst kept secret since Draco Malfoy and Ginny's love affair. Everyone knows, we just don't say anything. And he's not that stupid, I suspect he already knows how you feel. That would explain why he acts so weird around you."

"Weird? He doesn't act-" Hermione stopped herself. That was a flat-out lie. She and Ron hadn't spent any real time alone since he and Lavender started dating. And the last time they had spent even five minutes alone had been nearly two years ago, in Ginny and Katie's hallway, which hadn't gone as well as she would have hoped. They'd barely talked after they had exchanged greetings and the few stiff sentences they had shared had been about the weather and their growing concern over Ginny's friendship with Draco Malfoy and his former girlfriend.

"Do you know what you need? Oprah." Hermione sighed when she heard the name. Here we go again, she thought. "Or Dr. Phil or something. Though I do prefer Oprah and she's a friend of the family on my mother's side so I can actually arrange a one-on-one talk. She'll set you straight. She always knows-"

"I don't want or need to see Oprah," Hermione interrupted.

"A psychiatrist then. I could pay for your sessions, if you'd like. In fact, one of my cousins works at the Mental Ward of-"

"I'm not crazy, Darrius." I just made a serious mistake, Hermione thought. Possibly the largest mistake of her life. But along with apprehension, she also felt satiety. She'd done something reckless for the first time in her life and she felt so...free. So she wasn't sure what she was going to do with her life, but that was a part of the fun. "Who knew throwing caution to the wind could feel so good."

"What?" Darrius' head snapped up at her words. What had she just said? "This doesn't sound like you at all. Do you feel okay? I'm telling you, I've got my psychiatrist on speed dial if you need her. And she's really good at her job, too. Got me through my parents divorce in one piece."

"Don't need any help. I'm not coping, Darrius. I'm _living_ for the first time in my life. I'm jobless and do you know what I am going to do next? I am going to go shopping. Buy myself a nice dress so I can crash Victoria's next party. Because I'm planning on stealing Ron right from under her."

Darrius pinched the bridge of his nose. Patience running thin, he tried to reign in his temper. "Don't give in to the temptation," he warned her just as she was leaving. Hermione turned at his door and arched a brow. "Sometimes you get hit so much, that you feel like lashing back. Sometimes you stumble and fall so much going down the hard path, that when you see a shortcut up ahead, you take it without thinking. But you can't just give up that easily. I've been down that path before and as fun as it is to be mean, to be the bad guy for once, it isn't right and it isn't who you really are either."

"I'm twenty-six years old. I think I know who I am by now, Darrius. But thanks for your concern." He winced when she slammed the door and slumped in his seat as he reached for the bottle of Jack Daniels he kept hidden underneath his desk.

"To better times," he muttered before taking a huge swig straight from the bottle. He finished three-quarters of the bottle before he made up his mind on what to do. He'd done this. He'd unleashed this monster and it was his responsibility to right whatever had gone wrong. He pulled out his back-up flask and put it in his jacket pocket before standing up and bracing a hand on his desk. He knew he was drunk and should go home before his father saw him. He called up Catherine and their father, told them he had grown sick and was going home. He then set off in search of Hermione.

He didn't have to search very far: Hermione was at her desk, cheerfully giving everyone her brutal opinion on the Ministry and all of its employees. "It's not that I hate her, per se. I just don't like her as a person. She's rather snooty, if you think about it. Imagine, calling poor Jordan inadequate because he couldn't figure out how to use a fax machine. He's a wizard, for Merlin's sake. She should have cut him some slack," he heard her say. She had already packed her things and was now grinning at the group that had gathered to gawk at her around her desk. "I'm sure not going to miss this place. Good luck with your new boss. Hopefully, she won't steal something from you, too. Oh! Darrius! What a pleasant surprise!"

Darrius didn't think it was much of a surprise at all. Hadn't they just spoken a moment ago in his office? "I've just heard. I've come to either convince you to stay or say goodbye."

"Really? I'm heading out right now. Could you carry my box for me? I have to get my jacket and bag." It didn't take very long for Hermione to realize he was drunk. She inwardly sighed and took his arm in hers. "I can't seem to find my briefcase. Or jacket."

"Upstairs. In my office."

"Why on earth…" Hermione shrugged. She honestly didn't care where her things were, but Darrius was piss ass drunk. She had to make sure he got home in one piece and she was sure his things were upstairs. "Let's go then." They took the elevator because Hermione couldn't hold up his weight by herself. And though Cho Chang sent them a curious glance, no one said a word as they strode back into his office. "Tell me where it is."

"Tell you where what is?"

"Don't act cute with me. Whatever it is you've had to drink. Where's the rest of it?"

"Would you like some? Here." He pulled out the bottle and handed it to her. "You can have the rest of it."

"You shouldn't keep alcohol in the workplace, it's inappropriate and-" Disgusted with herself, Hermione shook her head. No more responsibilities, she reminded herself. "The hell with it." She took a huge gulp and immediately started coughing. "This is like acid going down!"

"It's strong stuff. I'd be more careful with it. What are we up here for again?"

"Your things. Briefcase and such. I'm taking you home." While Darrius dutifully gathered his things, Hermione took several smaller gulps. She didn't think she would ever become accustomed to the burn or taste, but she did manage to finish the bottle. She took Darrius' jacket and used it to hide the bottle as they walked back out. "Let's go to the supply closet," she said suddenly.

"The supply room? Why would anyone want to go there?"

"I want to steal office supplies. I've never been this reckless before. And everyone steals office supplies. It's like an unwritten rule. "

"Man law: when one quits their job thou must steal something from the place. Let's take the stairs. They leave us closer." It took them an hour to make it to the supply room on Hermione's floor, but by then they were both happily drunk. Hermione giggled as Darrius shushed her and tried to remember the code for the door.

"Let me do it, let me do it!" She tried to shove him aside but he was much stronger than her and easily shoved her aside.

"Nope, I'm far soberer." When the door finally gave way, they both stumbled to the floor. Hermione giggled as she stood up and circled the room.

"Get drunker," she suggested. "What should I take?" She stroked her chin before looking over at Darrius. Darrius, however, was too busy drinking from his flask to answer her. "What's in that?"

"In what?" She pointed at his flask. "Oh, this? It's just as foul as the Jack Daniel's.

"Are you holding back on me, Mr. Trenton? And here I was thinking we were friends. Partners in crime, even" She walked over to him, took the flask, and took a large swig. "The taste isn't as bad," she decided. "Do you know, Lavender wanted me to act drunk the other day. In order to get information out of people. Because people say things to drunks apparently."

"Your drunk now and I haven't said a single thing," Darrius pointed out.

Hermione pouted for a moment. Then she shrugged and smiled at him before taking another swig. "So she was wrong. What else is new? She's rather annoying. I only spend time with her out of pity. And loneliness. We're both single. It's like an instant bond. And before when she was with Ron…We shared a love for him. Instant bond. You're a much better friend than her. She would have never let me do this."

"Do what? Steal something? That's probably a good thing."

"No. Get drunk, steal things, quit. You give great advice and you let me live. You know what else? You're so much more fun to be around. I have the most fun when I'm with you. What say you to that?"

"I say…I'm flattered?" He sat down on a nearby counter and shook his head when Hermione sat down next to him. "Don't you have supplies to steal from my family?"

"Shh. We're having a moment."

Darrius cocked a brow. "Are we now?"

Hermione nodded. "You're the most fun friend I have. And you can make me laugh like no one else can. You understand me so well. And then there's that thing you do with your nose whenever you're angry."

"Thing? What thing? I'm pretty sure my nose can't move." But Hermione could and she was inching towards him with every word. Despite his lack of sobriety, Darrius knew it wouldn't be a good idea to let her get too close. He started to lean back to get away from her.

"Your nostrils flair. And your upper lip curls a little bit and your brows come down together. It's actually hilarious, you look so silly."

Darrius was now nearly laying flat on his back in an attempt to get away from her. "Hermione, if you lean any closer, you'll be in my lap. Or on top of me."

"Maybe that's where I want to be," she whispered, her voice suddenly husky. As drunk as he was, Darrius knew it would be a huge mistake for her to touch him just now. His heart started pumping faster as he watched Hermione slowly bring up her long, slender legs and swing them across his lap. When he closed his eyes and sighed, Hermione laughed. "No need to be afraid. Or actually…" She removed her legs and then got on her knees on the counter. He had moved away from her so Hermione had to crawl towards him. When they reached the end of the counter, Darrius gulped. Hermione gave him another throaty laugh. "End of the road." When Hermione began to slowly unbutton her blouse, Darrius groaned.

"Hermione, don't." But he didn't stop her, couldn't stop her. Her every move seemed to mesmerize him. Neither spoke another word until Hermione tossed her blouse to the floor. "We can't do this. We could get caught-"

"I no longer work here, remember?" She leaned forward to kiss him, but he shook his head. "What's the worse that can happen?"

"_I_ still work here. I could get fired."

"Don't be silly. You're the Minister's son. He had to practically beg you to take this job in the first place. Besides, you don't care about having a job. You'd much rather spend your time volunteering." She could hear his indrawn breath when she unhooked her bra and smiled down at him as she leaned towards him again.

"We're friends," he insisted. "Just friends. Imagine what this will do to our friendship."

"I don't want to be just friends anymore. I want – no, I _need_ something more. You can give me that. I know you want to."

When had she grown so skilled at the art of seduction? His resistance was waning and he was running out of excuses to use. "We're both drunk. You'll regret this in the long run."

Hermione pressed her forehead against his, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and sighed. "Man law: if you should ever find yourself locked in a room with a half-naked girl who is all but _begging_ you to take advantage of her, you are obligated to honor her wishes unless said half-naked girl is completely unattractive or somehow related to you."

"I don't think women can make _man _laws," Darrius chuckled. He then surprised her by tossing aside her bra and pushing her onto her back on the counter. "But it's too good of a law for me to pass up."

**Thanks to everyone who has already submitted a review! You guys rock! And keep those reviews coming!**


	4. Under the Bridge

**Delayed update, I know! A million apologies! I had finals, then I had to move back home for the summer, then I had some personal issues I had to take care of...Also, this was originally not going to be a chapter. I had this idea for a story arc that just came to me out of nowhere. For all you Draco/Ginny fans, this new arc will be exclusively about there affair so expect more Draco/Ginny plot in the future and less subplot! Anyway, you guys know the drill by now. I don't own Harry Potter, but I'd still appreciate a review!**

Ginny couldn't sit still in her seat as she waited for Catherine. She nibbled on her lip and scolded herself for being so nervous. There was no no reason to suspect Katie knew anything. So there was no logical reason for Ginny to panic. Except she felt guilty for lying to her friend. And keeping up a lie, Ginny had come to realize, is a lot harder than she once thought it was. She was constantly on edge and didn't feel at all comfortable whenever Katie was around. Which, of course, was going to make this entire outing awkward beyond belief.

"Boo!" Ginny jumped at the sound of Katie's voice. She turned in her seat and smiled tentatively up at her friend. Katie seemed happy and not so I'm-going-to-kill-you-you-back-stabbing-bitch. Ginny instantly calmed a bit and hugged her friend in greeting. "You're so easily rattled."

"I was just lost in thought, that's all. As much as I love spending time with you, what's this emergency lunch all about?" Ginny was dying to know for sure what Katie knew. Katie was very well-known for lecturing and arguing with a smile on her face and a bit of frost in her tone. Ginny was not about to be fooled by her aloofness.

"Well…" Katie stood aside so that Ginny could now notice the dark-haired man standing behind her. The man looked familiar, but Ginny was so glad her secret was still safe she didn't think to look into it. "I thought, now that you're single, it would be a good idea for you to start dating again. So I'd like you to meet Michael Corner."

Ginny wasn't sure what surprised her more: the fact that Katie was trying to set her up on a blind date without asking her permission first or the fact that she had been set-up with a former boyfriend. "Michael Corner? Is that really you? It's been so long…"

"It has," Michael agreed. He took Ginny's hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Too long. Catherine didn't mention the date was with you. I'm glad it is though. It gives us an opportunity to catch up."

"So you two know each other?" Katie seemed pleased with herself and turned to wink at Ginny. "In what context? Hogwarts?"

"You can say that," Ginny replied sheepishly.

"We used to date," Michael explained.

"Oh! Well, then. I'll just…let you two catch up then." Katie grinned over at Ginny and then sat down at a table on the other side of the café.

"Well, that wasn't the least bit subtle," Harry commented as he sat down across from her.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working?" Katie demanded.

"I believe your rules were when you work, everyone works. Since you are _not_ working, I've decided I also deserve a break. Under your rule, I've done nothing wrong."

She decided not to argue with him. "Whatever. Be quiet. I'm busy."

"Doing what? Spying on Ginny and Michael Corner?" He shook his head at her silence. "Look, this has bad idea written all over it. Ginny and Michael _used to_ _date_-"

"I know that. I knew that when I set them up," Katie cut him off.

"Then why on earth-"

"She's single now. Newly single women should date."

"You're not dating," Harry pointed out. "Though that could easily be remedied..."

She pretended not to hear that last part. "Yes, but I am also not newly single," she countered.

"Why would you set her up on a date with her ex-boyfriend barely a month after she ended her engagement to another man?"

Katie shrugged. "You're distracting me from the show, Golden Boy."

"I would like to point out Ginny and Matthew are still publicly together. Only their inner circle knows about their fight the other day." When she didn't respond, Harry turned away from her and eyed his menu. After deciding on what to eat, he looked up to wave the waiter over. He froze when he spotted Draco Malfoy entering. "What a show indeed," he muttered as he frantically thought of a way to help Ginny out of this sticky situation. He didn't say a single word to Katie, but ran off to intercept Malfoy.

"Malfoy! Fancy finding you here! What are you doing here?"

Draco eyed him curiously. "Let's see. What could I possibly be doing at a restaurant at two in the afternoon on a workday? I wonder…" When Draco moved towards the counter, Harry stepped in front of him, effectively blocking his view of Ginny and Michael's table. "What's gotten into you, Potter? Has your need to be the hero and a martyr finally caused you to become daft?"

"No, no. It's just that…I've decided to eat lunch with you today," Harry decided on the spot.

"You've decided." Draco shook his head in disbelief. "You've decided, without asking me, that we are having lunch together. Do you realize how idiotic you sound right now?"

"Yes, but I have urgent business to discuss with you," Harry insisted. He sounded desperate enough for Draco to decide this wasn't a fight worth fighting.

Draco sighed. "Fine. I'll agree just this once. But please remember not to include me in your plans next time you decide to lose your mind."

"Right, a million apologies. Here's my table." Harry realized his mistake when he caught Katie's death glare. "A million apologies to you as well, but we have urgent business to attend to."

"So you bring him to _my_ table? What the fuck! How does that make any sense? What role do I play in this business?"

"Calm down. Please, just calm down. I needed to bring him to your table because by we I meant all three of us. We, as in you, me, and Malfoy, have very urgent matters to discuss."

"Such as?" Her voice was filled with so much acid, Harry feared he could have possibly ruined whatever delicate relationship they had formed when they kissed in her office. Then again, they hadn't ever discussed the kiss or what it meant to either one of them, so perhaps the word 'relationship' was too strong of a description.

"Er, Hermione's replacement, of course! We've yet to find anyone qualified-"

"That's not under your jurisdiction, Potter. Nor mine, for that matter. Last time I checked, it's Malfoy's problem."

"Look, I don't need this drama right now. Whatever mental crisis you're having," Malfoy said pointing at Harry, "and whatever emotional problems you've developed-" He nodded at Katie. "Are not my problem. Thank Merlin. Now, if you'll excuse me, I don't have time for this." Draco stood up and had barely moved an inch when he heard Ginny's laugh. He instantly smiled and decided to stop by her table before heading back to his office. He walked over to her, leaving a squabbling Harry and Catherine behind.

"Ginny, good to see you outside of the office setting." He wanted to kiss her in greeting, but he knew Catherine and Potter were likely to be watching from wherever they were arguing on the other side of the restaurant. He settled for a smile instead, but when he noticed how distraught Ginny seemed to be, he faltered a bit. He then turned to glance over at Ginny's dinning companion. Unlike Ginny, who was uneasy and visibly squirming at this point, Michael seemed to be completely relaxed. And unlike Ginny, Draco recognized him right away. "Michael Corner! I haven't seen you in nearly a year. How are you?"

"Great. I heard about your break-up. I'm-"

"Don't say it. That's water under the bridge," Draco brushed off.

"Actually, I was going to say I know what you're going through because Lisa Turpin and I decided to end our two year engagement around the same time you did. This is actually the first date I've been on since then," Michael admitted.

"Date?" A muscle twitched in Darco's jaw and Ginny _knew_ he was angry beyond comprehension; whenever his jaw twitched, he usually yelled or needed to be left alone for five minutes, in fear that he may punch someone or something. "Is this really a date?" It was obvious he was asking Ginny and as hard as he tried to sound nonchalant, the fact that he even had to ask made it obvious to everyone he wasn't too pleased with the answer he knew he was about to receive.

"Well, you see…Catherine thought that the only way to get over an engagement gone sour is to start dating immediately after. So here we are." Ginny laughed nervously, but immediately stopped when she caught Draco's jaw twitching again. "It was a sort of surprise blind date. Neither of us knew-"

"It's really none of my business," Draco said curtly. "What you do outside of the office on your own free time is none of my concern. I'm just your boss, remember? No need to explain." He said this as if he were reporting the weather, but only Ginny knew how angry and hurt he was actually feeling. "I'm glad to see you've bounced back from Lisa Turpin, Corner. She's a lovely girl, but she's just not the girl for you."

Michael arched a brow at the use of his last name. He and Draco hadn't been so formal with one another since their Hogwarts days. He decided not to look into it and focused on his comment instead. "Lisa was a bitch." He shrugged at Ginny's gasp. "A cold-hearted, selfish, irresponsible bitch. Everyone knew except for me. Everyone could see the real Lisa except for me. I'm just glad I came to my senses before I said 'I do'. I guess you'd know a thing or two about that," Michael nodded at Draco.

Draco was trying very hard to remain composed, but when he saw Michael reach for Ginny's hand, he had to clench his fists at his sides in order to resist the urge of punching his friend square in the jaw. "I'm just glad I got an opportunity to reconnect with an old friend."

From their table on the other side of the restaurant, Harry and Catherine couldn't hear what they were saying but could clearly see what was going on. Harry had to turn away out of fear that a fight was about to erupt and he had no idea how to prevent it or even how to stop it once it got started. When he looked over at Catherine, he very nearly snarled. She seemed quite pleased with herself, smiling with her hands clasped as if this very moment were a dream come true for her. "Tell me something, _Kitty_." He made sure to emphasize the use of the pet name so as to snap her attention back to him. "Have you always taken joy in making others miserable or is this a newly acquired trait?" Her head inched back a bit, as if she had been slapped.

"How am I making anyone miserable? Michael and Ginny were having fun until _he_ arrived. Now poor Ginny looks like she's about to pass a kidney stone. I'm sure she's just nervous because her boss caught her on a date while she was supposed to be at work. You don't think he'd fire her over that, do you?" Suddenly worried, she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my office. My break's over and as hard as this is for people to believe, I really don't like watching people lose their jobs."

Harry shook his head. "Nope. You, my dear Kitty, are going to straighten this whole mess out." The horrified look she sent him made him hesitate for a brief second. He didn't want to _force_ her to do anything she didn't want to do, but he also knew it wasn't fair to Ginny or Draco to leave things as they are.

"B-b-but _he's_ there. I can't – You can't expect me to just waltz over there…" Her eyes were pleading with him, but he looked away so he wouldn't cave in. And because he could feel her pleas tugging at his heart, he purposely made his tone harsher than necessary.

"We're in a public restaurant, for Merlin's sake! What do you think he's going to do to you? The worst that could happen is that he strikes you and I assure you, I know Malfoy well enough to know he's much to proud and values his job far too much to ever hit you. Now let's _go_." Harry half-dragged her to Ginny and Michael's table. Thankfully, as soon as they reached the table, she quit protesting and instantly became the ice princess most people knew her to be. The transformation was so instantaneous, Harry was caught off guard and didn't hear Draco's question the first time around.

"Are you listening to me, Potter? I asked you why you are here. With my former fiancée, of all people."

"What? Your former – Oh, you mean Catherine. Well, she _is_ my supervisor and it _is_ our lunch break. Might we have been enjoying a business meeting over a meal? By the way," Harry continued before Draco could reply, "Catherine here's apparently quite the little matchmaker. Aren't you, Kitty?" At her shrug, he rolled his eyes and decided to do this for her. "She set-up Michael and Ginny. Who knows, maybe she could set you up with someone."

Draco stared at him for a full thirty seconds before arching a brow. "And why, pray tell, would I want my former girlfriend to set me up on a date? Especially considering how we ended things."

Harry didn't have a good answer to that. Instead, he chose to ignore Draco altogether and smiled over at Michael. "How rude of us! I don't believe we've been introduced."

"But you know him already," a confused Catherine said. "You were just telling me what a bad idea this whole set-up was because Ginny and Michael used to date."

As much as Harry fancied her, for a brief second or two, he actually considered strangling her. Especially considering she had lied about not knowing Ginny and Michael's connection in the first place. "That's a mighty rude thing to say, _Kitty_. Maybe we should discuss this later-"

"You were the one who insisted on our staying here. I wanted to leave five minutes ago," she pointed out. Harry was about to snap back at her when he caught Draco glaring at Ginny out of the corner of his eye. And poor Ginny looked like she was about to cry. He did know what to do and Catherine wasn't being helpful in the least.

"We'll discuss this later." Harry squeezed her shoulder, hoping she would get the message and keep her mouth shut. "Now, I think it's safe to say dates during office hours-"

"Oh, are you on the clock?" Michael asked Ginny.

"Technically, yes," she managed to stammer. "Er, that's to say, I'm on my lunch break."

"I'll take it from the nervous looks you keep sending Draco that he's your boss then?" Michael didn't wait for a response. He turned to smile up at Draco. "My apologies for holding up your employee. But it's just so good to see her again. It reminds me of all the good times we had together at Hogwarts. Remember that time Professor Snape caught us snogging outside of his classroom?"

Alarmed suddenly, Ginny shook her head. "No, no. I mean, yes, I remember. But there really is no need to-"

"Well, poor Snape got an eyeful that time, let me tell you. A full 300 points from each of our respective houses and detention for a month. Separately, of course," Michael said with a sly smile.

"That was you two?" Harry couldn't help but ask. "Son of bitch. Son of a _bitch_! We lost the House Cup to Slytherin that year and no one could understand why considering just a month before, we were ahead of them by nearly 500 points, thanks largely in part to Hermione knowing everything there is to know about magic. So that's why you couldn't make it to Hermione's birthday dinner," he said to Ginny.

"It surprises me she didn't go. Although we had separate detentions, we always managed to sneak into each other's rooms and…distract each other from scrubbing any cauldrons. Remember that time we were sent to Madame Pomfrey because we accidentally added wood chips to a cauldron containing some sort of unfinished potion? It exploded on us and turned everything on us, including our hair and skin, a bright shade of orange. Snape came in and sent us straight to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey took one look at us and just shook her head. And then when we heard Finch coming, we ducked underneath the bed to avoid further punishment. It was a rather cramped space," Michael went on, not noticing the murderous look on Draco's face or the way Ginny kept shaking her head at him in an attempt to get him to stop talking. "But cramped spaces were nothing for us, right, Gin?"

It was the Gin that did it. He couldn't hold back anymore. Draco raised his fist and there was a small gasp coming from Catherine and a groan coming from Harry as his fist connected with Michael's jaw. Draco immediately regretted punching him in a public face. And he really had no reason to punch him, considering no one knew he and Ginny were dating. He didn't know what to say to Michael then and was too ashamed he'd let his emotions get the best of him to think clearly.

Harry, on the other hand, was thinking at a million words per second. His immediate concern was getting the women out of there before Michael retaliated. "I think it's time we _all_ got back to work. Wouldn't you agree?" Harry didn't wait for a response, but took Ginny by her hand and dragged her and Catherine along with him to the door.

"Well, that was rude," Michael commented. "Mind telling me why you hit me? Actually, don't bother. I know why. You fancy her, don't you?" Draco eyed him with only a hint of disdain before shrugging.

"It's London. City people are typically rude. Anyway, I really _should_ go back to work. It was-" Draco paused for a second. Saying 'good to see you' would be a blatant lie. "It was interesting seeing you again."

Draco wanted to leave then, but the manager of the restaurant had other ideas. "There will be no fighting in my café!" He announced stubbornly. He turned to Michael then. "Are you alright, sir? Would you like me to call the police?"

Michael waited a beat, to make Draco sweat a little. "No, this man saved my life a few years ago. If he wants to take a swing at me, I'll let him take as many as he wants. Bruises heal. Besides, I deliberately baited him."

"You – what?" Draoo demanded.

Michael smirked then. "I wanted to see how serious things were between you two. I have my answer and I have to say I'm pleased with what I see. You should catch up to them," Michael advised. "Before she decides to be angry with you." Draco nodded and turned to leave.

"You are both banned from here, do you hear me?" The restaurant manager shouted at him. "Whatever form of S&M you two were rehearsing should be performed in the privacy of your own home!" Michael couldn't help but laugh at the manage while Draco shook his head as he jogged to catch up to where Harry was busy lecturing the girls.

"Furthermore, you should know better than to go on a date during your _lunch break_, of all times! That is the most God awful time to go on a date I have ever heard of! You're on the clock, for the love of God! The Ministry is not paying you to go on dates. That's prostitution! And you." He turned on Catherine now. "You don't get paid to set people up on dates! Thanks to that little fiasco, none of us have eaten a damn thing for lunch nor will we ever be allowed to dine there again. And I know your rail-thin selves can probably go years without food, but _normal_ human beings-"

"Okay. We get it. But in my defense, _she_ set me up! I come in to the restaurant, thinking Catherine and I were going to be having lunch. And then she brings over Michael Corner! Of all people, _Michael Corner_? Why? Why? _Why_? What made you think that was any near a good idea? Do you know how _awkward_ that entire conversation was for me? The entire time, I just wanted to bury my face in hands."

"I just thought it would be a good idea for you to start dating, that's all. I still don't see what the big deal is-"

"But _you're_ not even dating! How can you expect me to be ready when _you're_ not even ready? And it's not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, it's just that I would prefer that you _ask_ me before – Draco! I-I didn't see you there!"

"Is that so? I'll see you upstairs, whenever you're ready to get back to work." Ginny didn't know what to do. If she chased after him, Katie could suspect something was amiss. But if she let him go, she had no assurance he'd understand or even believable her side of the story. Torn, she looked to Harry for help.

Harry, however, was too busy arguing with Katie to notice. "It was stupid! Who on earth sets up someone on a blind date on their _lunch break_?"

"That's the only argument you've been able to come up with?" Katie snorted. "I thought you were smarter than that, Golden Boy."

"It's my only argument because your decision defied all laws of logic and sanity! How can I counter when I don't even understand your pattern of thinking?"

Ginny didn't have time for their sexually driven squabbles. If anything, their current argument helped her to leave them unnoticed. When she reached her floor, she debated how to approach the situation. She had two options: she could sit down at her desk and do her job as she waited for Draco to cool down or she could face the music now and get it all over with before they went home. Er, to dinner. Not necessarily in _his_ home, Ginny reminded herself. She straightened her clothes and was poised to knock on his door when it suddenly flew wide open. She ended up knocking on his chest. Normally, Draco would have laughed or, at the very least, smirked. But his face merely changed from impassive to an expression that could only be described as snarling. "Can I come in? To explain," she pleaded.

Draco just stood there for a long, silent moment before shrugging and walking back to his desk. Since he didn't close the door on her, Ginny interpreted this as permission for her to enter. She closed the door behind her and began to pace nervously in front of his desk. Where to begin? She thought to herself. "I would just like to say that I knew nothing about the blind date. I honestly thought I was meeting Katie for lunch and then suddenly she ambushes me with Michael and not-so-subtly leaves us alone and I wasn't sure what to do, but I thought it would be rude to abruptly leave, and I didn't expect you to walk in and see that though in my opinion we were doing nothing two old friends _shouldn't_ be doing-" Draco held up a hand to stop her.

"First of all, breathe. You're growing far too pale, surely from lack of oxygen. Second of all, that was the longest run-on I've ever heard in my life. There were a good three sentences in there, at the very least. Third of all, I realize the date wasn't your fault. I overheard you three talking. I'm not angry about that. What I _am_ angry about is the fact that it's okay for her to set you up because you're 'single'. This madness has got to stop. I know I told you I wouldn't push you into doing it before you're ready, but keeping our relationship a secret could very well be the _end_ of our relationship."

Alarmed by what his words were implying, Ginny stopped pacing to gape at him. "Are you seriously giving me an ultimatum? Why you little…scumbag!" Draco arched a brow at the insult. "You told me you loved me. If there were even an ounce of truth to that, you wouldn't be able to so easily walk away. And how _dare_ _you_ give _me_ ultimatums? After all of the crap I've had to put up with in order for us to get this far? I had to watch her try on the dress she was going to wear to your wedding! Imagine that, my closest female friend was marrying the guy I was secretly having an affair with. And I know you probably don't give a rat's ass about this, but she _saved _me."

"Saved you? She offered you a job and a place to live. That's hardly escaping death," Draco said dryly.

Ginny shook her head. "I was pissing my life away in New York. I couldn't hold a steady job to save my life, I lacked the skills and education needed in order to obtain a high paying job, I couldn't afford my apartment, I could just barely afford groceries…And then Katie comes along. A beautiful and kind woman with extra space in her apartment, food to spare, and job connections all over the globe. And how do I repay her generosity? By sleeping with her fiancé! It's the one thing she ever wanted in life, to get married. She came so close and then I interfered. I crushed her and the only reason we're still even friends is because she doesn't know it was me. So I'm sorry if I'm not as enthusiastic as you are to crush her again. She's still my best friend and unlike you, I've got something to lose. So you can take your ultimatums and stick them where the sun don't shine!"

Draco's lips quirked at that suggestion. "Are you finished?"

"No! I can go for days, really-"

"Good," he said ignoring her. "Because I'd like to respond to that. I wasn't giving you an ultimatum."

"You weren't?" She asked incredulously.

"The truth is, I like things the way the are. They're better than before. I simply believe things can get better. As for repaying Catherine's generosity…You already have repaid her. Trust me, had we gotten married, it would have ended in a messy divorce. It's so bloody obvious she and Potter are meant to be together. Hell, Potter might have attempted to fight me for her at some point and I really wouldn't have had the time nor inclination to actually fight him off. But let's get away from Potter and Catherine for a moment and talk about us. I don't want you dating other men, even if it is inadvertently or without your consent. I don't want you dinning with your former boyfriends during lunch breaks. Or ever, for that matter. We need to go public. Soon."

"I'll call Matthew. Maybe we can convince Victoria to allow some paparazzi at her soiree tonight so we can get this over with tonight. It's time for Matthew and I to _publicly_ 'break-up'." Ginny was about to leave to make the call when she suddenly remembered something. She turned back to face Draco and scolded him. "Did you _have_ to punch him in a public restaurant in front of our coworkers and Catherine?"

Draco sighed. "I was hoping you'd forget that tiny detail."

"Tiny!" Ginny huffed.

"Darling, I've told you before, I'm the jealous type. Besides, he was deliberately baiting me. He admitted as much after you had left."

"Even if he was deliberately baiting you-"

"What was I supposed to do, stand by as my girlfriend's former lover shared the details of your physical relationship? I'm sorry, but the image of you and him fooling around in Snape's classroom or underneath a bed in the infirmary is just a tad bit too much for me. It's bad enough I have the image of you and Potter kissing in Catherine's living room last year emblazed in my memory. There's only so much a man can handle."

"I'll let it go for now. But we're going to have a talk about what's acceptable jealous behavior." Ginny checked her watch. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's ten in New York. I obviously have a call to make."

Ginny sat down at her desk and took two deep breaths before dialing Matthew's office. She knew Matthew liked to eat his lunch as late as three, as early as ten and he never answered his cell phone while he was at work. She waited patiently as his secretary transferred her over to him. "Ginny! What a pleasant surprise! What's up? How's London? Are we over yet?"

"That's actually what I was calling you about. Draco punched a man today."

"I don't believe you. Draco Malfoy _punched_ someone? Why?" Matthew asked incredulously.

"He punched a former boyfriend of mine. He was jealous and angry at the memories he, my ex, was divulging over lunch."

"This is a joke, right? What are the odds you, Draco, and a former boyfriend would all be eating lunch at the same place?"

"Very high when you consider the fact Catherine set us up on a blind date." Ginny waited for Matthew to stop laughing before continuing. "She thinks I need to start dating again. Honestly, we haven't even officially broken up yet!"

"Hmm. Well, I guess we're lucky Victoria holds a party like every night. I'll try to convince her to let a photographer or two inside tonight. Here's the plan. We'll arrive separately. I think you should flirt with other men, so it looks like you are deliberately trying to anger me. Just don't flirt with Johnnathan. We're friends and I'd prefer if we remained friends. I'd also avoid Draco, at least until you tell Catherine what's going on between you two. But Ollie will be there. And the paps already have pictures of him carrying you home. You could totally flirt with him, although if he's still legally married to Pansy, things could get sticky. Anyway, so you flirt. We fight. We break up for good. It should be towards the end of the night, so one of us could storm off after. What do you think?"

"Er, it sounds good to me."

"Great! Listen, do you think you could forward me to Catherine?"

"Why? You aren't asking her to be your date tonight, are you? Harry won't like that."

"Since when do I give a rat's ass what Harry does and does not like?"

"I can't put you through. I'm his friend, too. I'm not going to help either one of you."

"That's fair. I'll call her myself then. See you tonight. Oh, and wear something sexy. To make me _really_ jealous." Ginny hung up and looked at the clock. She had an hour and a half before she could leave. She had just started organizing Draco's memos when she looked up and noticed Hermione was in the elevator. What on earth could she be doing here? Ginny wondered. Maybe she wanted her job back. Suddenly excited, she ran into Draco's office to share her theory.

"Hermione's here!"

Draco looked up from the file in front of him and sent Ginny a puzzled look. "What?"

"Hermione's here! I saw her on the elevator just now. Going up. Maybe she's meeting with the Minister to ask for her job back."

Draco shook his head. "No, the Minister would have told me if one of my former employees was here to see him. If she's here, it's not for her job."

"But if she's not here for her job and if she's not here to see me or Harry…"

"Maybe she forgot to pack something and came back to get it. Don't let it get to you."

"Alright. I'll let you get back to work then." Ginny spent the rest of the day wondering what Hermione could have been doing at the Ministry. She kept an eye on the elevator, but never saw her leave. It was possible the elevator just hadn't stopped on their floor as Hermione was leaving. But the elevator _always_ stopped on their floor. People were constantly coming in to schedule appointments or to drop off files. And since Draco's promotion, it seemed like even more people had decided to stop by their floor on a fairly regular basis. It was also possible Hermione took the stairs back down. But she had been heading up and they were already on a pretty high up floor. Anyone willing to walk down thirteen plus flights of stairs when there was a perfectly working elevator just a few feet a way must be in training for some sort of marathon or the Olympics. No, the most likely explanation is that Hermione was still upstairs, visiting whomever it was she had come to see.

And when she and Draco were getting ready to go out that night, Ginny voiced her theory. "She had to still be up there," Ginny insisted. "I'm telling you, she went up and never came back down!"

Draco sighed as he fixed his cufflinks. "Or maybe you just didn't see her when the elevator came back down. You had work to do, no one expects you to eye the elevator and do your work. I only pay you to do _one_ of those things, by the way."

"I kept my eye on that elevator the entire time," Ginny countered.

"Okay. Well, maybe she used another method to exit the building that didn't involve the elevator."

"Such as? I know the Ministry doesn't have any hidden tunnels or passages or anything." Ginny paused for a moment. "Or do they?"

"No, they don't. I was referring to magical means. Such as apparating or using the floo network. Now, turn around so I can zip up your dress."

"But who in the Ministry actually uses floo? And I was under the impression apparating was a big no-no because of the possibility of muggles seeing it. It just doesn't make sense to me why she would choose to walk right in through the front door and decide to leave through some other means. If she didn't want anyone to know she was there-"

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Draco interrupted. "You're focusing on this Hermione thing to keep your mind off of what's really bothering you which is your fight with Matthew tonight."

"The fight? Merlin, no! I got over that hours ago. I only worry about things until something new comes along. I'm surprised you haven't noticed that about me yet. Anyway, Hermione just disappeared today. I just find it so bizarre-"

"Can we _please_ stop talking about this? We have more important things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"Like the fight. Like the possibility of Catherine being there tonight. Like Potter and Matthew finally coming to blows over Catherine's affections. And is your pal Johnathan in on any of this? I feel like he could possibly be a loose cannon."

"A loose cannon? Johnathan's not violent. That I know of, anyway. Though I do agree I haven't the slightest idea how much he knows about what's going on tonight. You know who _would_ know who Hermione went to see? Victoria. That girl knows everything."

Draco rolled his eyes and prayed for patience. "Can we _please_ go the rest of the evening without any mention of Hermione? I honestly don't _care_ what she was at the Ministry for, unless it was to ask for her job back. Which she we have already ruled out as an option. Therefore, we must drop the subject."

"Fine. Fine. Let's just go then. We can walk there, right? Give us some time to talk."

"What about? And if you say Hermione, I swear-"

"No, no. About what happens after tonight. When and what do we tell Catherine?"

"Save that for later. I'd rather talk about you moving in with me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "How many times have we been over this? Are we seriously going to argue about this every day? Because if we are-"

"We're not. I was just trying to steer us away from subjects I don't want to discuss while giving you a taste of your own medicine. Keep bringing up Hermione and Catherine and I'll bring up you moving in."

"I have the world's _worst_ boyfriend."

"Oh, really? So why do you keep him around?"

"Because the sex is just mind-blowingly amazing."

"Mind-blowingly is not a real word, you know." But he was smirking and looking a little too pleased with himself for Ginny's liking.

"I changed my mind. Let's just get this fight over with." She reached for some floo powder, called out her destination and within minutes they were both Victoria's guest bedroom, gaping at the scene unfolding before them.

Just a few feet away were a frozen Hermione and Darrius. Darrius was in the process of zipping up Hermione's dress, but he wasn't exactly fully clothed while doing so. His shirt was unbuttoned and un-tucked and his pants were unzipped. Ginny didn't know what to make of what was going on and looked up at Draco for help. Draco cleared his throat and reached for Ginny's hand, fully intending to walk out of there without asking any questions, despite his curiosity being piqued. Ginny seemed cooperative and even allowed Draco to lead them out. When they reached the door, however, she let out a shriek. "Oh my God! They were having sex, weren't they?"

"Keep your voice down," Draco hissed as other partygoers eyed them with interest. "We don't know that for a fact. Besides, it is none of our business or concern what the two of them were up to-"

"What do you mean, we don't know that for a fact? Did you _see_ how undressed they both were? Unless they were both getting dressed for the event here, they were definitely up to something of a sensual nature."

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "Of a sensual nature?" He shook his head before he was somber again. "It is none of our business. If they are having sex, well then good for them. It would also explain why Hermione would be quick to resign."

At that, Ginny furrowed her brows. "I don't get it. Why would she be quick to resign? We're having sex and neither one of us has ever considered resigning."

Draco stopped just as they had reached the top of the stairs, with Matthew and the party waiting down below them. "When you hold a very high position within the Ministry, or any company really, it just does not look well for the office as a whole for you to have a sexual or even just romantic relationship with a subordinate."

"So if they were of the same title within the Ministry it would be okay?" At Draco's nod, her frowned deepened. But what about us? Ginny wondered. Draco wanted to go public and yet he just admitted the Ministry would prefer for him to date another Department Head, like Victoria, rather than a lowly secretary like her.

As if reading her mind, Draco kissed her on her forehead. "Don't worry about us. We'll just make sure to disclose our relationship with as much time as possible. They really don't care too much as long as you let them know in advance what is going on. Now, Matthew is downstairs waiting. Do you remember the plan?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We only went over it 400 times. I'm ready."

"All right then. I believe it would be best for us to make separate entrances."

"Of course." Ginny decided she would go down first and took a deep breath to calm herself. Her legs were shaking, but when she reached Matthew, she felt a bit calmer. "Matthew. So good to see you." She gave him a cool and detached kiss on the cheek, as he had instructed her to do.

"And how are you this fine evening?" His tone was light, as it always was, but his look was serious so that anyone who wasn't listening in on their conversation would think something, or rather someone, was angering him.

"I'm feeling a little nervous. A lot nervous," Ginny admitted. "I've just never been one to cause scenes. I'm afraid of having everyone's attention focused on me. Just me."

"Us," Matthew corrected as he absently patted her hand. "Just us. Shall we get started?"

Before Ginny could respond, Victoria and Ron walked over, each looking very cross at the other. "I just don't understand why she feels it is necessary to crash every single one of my parties. She basically struts in here like she owns the place, calls me a slut to my face, eats my food, gets drunk out of her ass, and then proceeds to insult my other guests. Who on earth tells her when I have parties anyway? She's like that annoying cavity that reminds you of its existence every time you even _attempt_ to treat yourself with a chocolate bar."

Matthew quickly reworked his plan in his head and decided to include Victoria and Ron. "Who are you talking about, Vicky?"

"Lavender I-have-no-friends-and-therefore-nothing-better-to-do-but-annoy-other-people Brown."

"That's a mouthful of a name." Matthew leaned towards Victoria and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Victoria arched a brow, but didn't say a word. "Is she really worth getting upset over? It's your party, your house…Last time I checked, that gives you the right to do as you please. Such as dancing with me." Matthew didn't wait for a response as he nearly dragged Victoria across the dance floor.

"What the bloody hell does he think he's doing with my date?" Ron demanded.

"Ron, are you honestly dating her?"

Ron sighed, as if exasperated. "No, we are just friends. Though I must admit it has crossed my mind many times to take things further, but keeping things platonic is complicated enough. Imagine if Lavender found out we were dating? I'm afraid she'd kick a small puppy or two before coming after us with a wrench."

"A wrench? What is this, Clue? It was Miss Brown with the wrench in the ballroom."

"Don't kid, Gin. This is a serious problem. I can't do anything without my ex-girlfriend breathing down my neck! But looks like you've got bigger problems." Ron's brows furrowed as he studied the way Matthew's face remained just a breath away from Victoria's as they danced. "Can't he stay faithful for a even _one_ evening? Do you want me to hit him for you?"

"No," Ginny sighed. "I've got this one." Ginny took a deep breath before marching over to tap Matthew on the shoulder. "Um, excuse me. What do you think you are doing?"

"Dancing, what does it look like I'm doing?" He replied coolly.

"The two of you are dancing way too close for my liking."

"For God's sake, Ginny! Victoria and I have known each other since we were kids. I would never-"

"Just like you would never hit on Catherine, right? I'm not stupid, I have eyes, you know. And –" Ginny paused, as if unsure of what to say next. She took a deep breath and spoke from her heart. "You know what, I'm done. I'm just done. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of all the lying, the sneaking around. This isn't who we are and it is definitely not who I want to be. And breaking up with you is the first step towards rediscovering who I am." Ginny planned on turning and marching away with her head held high, but her dress got in her way. She wasn't sure how or why it happened, but before she could even think, she was sprawled on the ground. Momentarily shocked and confused, Ginny remained on her knees for a moment as she tried to regain her balance. And as she shook her head and blushed a bright shade of pink, over a dozen pictures were taken.

"Aren't you going to help her?" Victoria hissed at Matthew. He merely shrugged.

"We just broke up. She's no longer my responsibility." Victoria shook her head in disbelief before leaning down to lend Ginny a hand. She straightened the instant she caught sight of the flashing lights of someone's camera.

"You! Give me that camera before I decide to have you arrested for trespassing!" Victoria demanded.

"But – but – you invited me! How can it possibly –"

"Don't test me, just do as I say," she snapped. The guy instantly put the camera down on the floor and kicked it over to Victoria.

"It won't make a difference though. At least a dozen other people took pictures. I can guarantee you by tomorrow it will be on the front page of every tabloid and paper in London _and_ New York."

"He's right. Ginny, I'm sorry –" Victoria paused when she heard Ginny laughing. "Do you find this…amusing?"

"A little, yes," Ginny admitted. "Of all things to go wrong tonight, who would have thought I would trip on my own dress a minute after I just dumped my fiancée? I've no luck," Ginny determined.

"Falling for an engaged man is bad luck. Making up some crazy lie to cover up for your illicit affair with said engaged man is just pure stupidity on your part. You should have just come clean from the start."

"And upset Catherine?"

"Let me put it to you this way: is it worth protecting Catherine's feelings in the short term at the cost of yours and Draco's happiness? I think not. But I'm just a selfish bitch half the time and Catherine and I never really got along anyway, so what do I know?"

"God, that was so embarrassing. Why am I so clumsy?" Ginny let out an exasperated sigh as Victoria shook her head in disbelief.

"The level of embarrassment increases with each passing second you stay on the ground," she pointed out. Realizing Victoria was right, Ginny quickly got up and made a beeline for the open bar.

"Do you honestly think drinking is a good idea right now? I can see the headlines now – 'Heir to world's largest computer company calls off wedding due to fiancée's drinking problem'. Wouldn't that do wonders for your reputation?"

Ginny eyed Pansy wearily. "How did you get in here?"

"With an invitation. How else?"

"I wasn't aware you and Victoria were such good friends."

"I wasn't either, but I'm sure not complaining. So how are things with you and – who are you dating again? I can't keep track anymore."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "About as good as with you and Oliver, I'd assume." Ginny ordered herself a club soda before getting back on the dance floor to finish her job. She went up to Matthew and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, she had a sweet smile in place for him. "Hi, there, former lover." She then splashed the club soda on his face. "Thanks for helping me back there."

"What the fuck!" Matthew furiously mopped at his face as he tried to restrain himself from reaching out to strangle Ginny.

"The paparazzi have quite a few amazingly embarrassing pictures of me. It's only fair they post a couple of yours as well." Satisfied, Ginny marched across the grand ballroom and executed the final part of their plan. Or her plan, considering Matthew's plan had been completely reworked the moment Victoria entered the picture. She cleared her throat and shot Harry a look. "He used Victoria. You owe me." She hesitated before pulling Harry's face down to her's for a kiss.

"What the bloody-" Then he realized cameras were flashing. He swore under his breath and glared at Ginny. "You push him away from her just so you can push _me_ away as well?"

Ginny shrugged. "We're even." She searched around the room for Draco before deciding it would be best to leave without him. Just as she was about to slip away into Victoria's room to use her floo network, she heard Catherine calling out her name from behind her.

"I saw what happened out there. If you need a place to stay, your room is just as you left it." Ginny was about to decline her offer, but then she realized that would be a major mistake. As far as Catherine knew, Ginny had been living with Matthew for the past year, not Draco – er, Harry. And considering Ginny, Lavender, and Hermione had recently become estranged, she really had no place else to stay.

"Thanks," she heard herself say. "How soon can I move in?" As Catherine laughed, Ginny was mentally scolding herself. What the hell did I just get myself into? And how's Draco going to take it? She wondered.


End file.
